De rojo a verde
by Carmele
Summary: Debido a un error, Ginny se encuentra encerrada en el cuerpo de Pansy, que sale con Draco. ¿Que pasara cuando Ginny tenga que vivir una relación con su mayor enemigo y a la vez el mayor sexsymbol de Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

WOWW! jejeje que de tiempoo :P bueno, nueva historia, primer cap bastaaaaaaaaaaante bastantito largo espero que los demas me salgan igual :D jeje bueno... espero que os gusre y sobre todo a dejar reviews! BESOOSS

* * *

**1.- El capitulo en el que comenzó todo**

Ginny Weasley quizás no era la más guapa, ni la más fea, ni la más simpática, ni la más antipática, ni la más lista, ni la más tonta, pero si tenía una cosa que muchas no tenían: seis hermanos, y todos ellos **CHICOS**.

Había sacado la inteligencia de Percy, el valor de Charlie, la lealtad de Ron, lo bromista de los gemelos, y la belleza de Bill.

Además de todo eso, convivir con seis chicos durante los dieciséis años de su vida había hecho que Ginny supiera bastante sobre la rara especie de los aquellos llamados "hombres", que en realidad eran animales con puro instinto.

Sabía como pensaban los chicos, lo que les pasaba por la mente cuando veían a una chica guapa, a una fea, cuando un enemigo les superaba, cuando un amigo quedaba por debajo de ellos.

Y por supuesto, sabía que no había diferencia entre un tío u otro, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Con dieciséis años, alta y esbelta, con un peso adecuado a su altura, ojos verdes como la hierba y labios rosados, de personalidad rebelde y contestona, irónica, sarcástica y sincera, se había convertido en una de las chicas mas deseadas de Hogwarts, y a pesar de ser muy lista para la mayoría de las cosas, Ginny aun no se había percatado de que cada vez que pasaba por al lado de las mesas del Gran Comedor, y meneaba ese cabello de color rojo fuego lleno de rizos debido a una manía suya, todo el alumnado masculino de Hogwarts giraba la cabeza.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson parecía hacer bien todas las cosas que las chicas debían de hacer bien. Sabía maquillarse, resaltando sus mejores rasgos; sabía peinarse, de manera que parecía que cada día había ido a la peluquería; combinaba la ropa mejor que cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts y por supuesto, sabía ligar.

Rondaba el rumor de que Pansy hipnotizaba a los chicos, hasta que ya había sacado lo que le interesaba de ellos y después los dejaba.

Pero por encima de esos rumores tontos y absurdos, Pansy sabía verdaderamente la manera de conquistar a un tío, y estaba demostrado en que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy, sex-symbol y el tío perfecto para todas las adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

No solo era guapo, de una manera diferente a cualquier otro chico, era sexy, tan sexy que con una de esas sonrisas seductoras que echaba a cada alumna que lo miraba podía derretir hasta el hielo. Era elegante, cosa muy difícil en un chico, con esos rasgos aristocráticos y finos. Pero sin duda, su rasgo más significativo eran los ojos. Grises. Grises como el cielo cuando llovía. Grises como el metal frío. Grises como la plata.

Y Pansy salía con él, convirtiéndola en la chica mas odiada y envidiada de Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se movió un poco en la silla, tratando de encontrar otra postura más cómoda. Ahora se arrepentía de haber accedido a estar en la clase de pociones de los de 7º, y mucho más se arrepentía cuando se enteró de que también iban los Slytherins.

Ser la mejor de pociones de todo 6º y además de eso, sacar la máxima nota en los T.I.M.O.S con Snape, era algo muy difícil, y que una Gryffindor lo consiguiera le daba la oportunidad de subir de curso en esa asignatura.

Acababa de empezar la clase y ese sopor que la inundaba siempre sintió que volvía a apoderarse de ella.

'_Venga Ginny... atenta... atenta... cerrar los ojos y dormir, malo... prestar atención a este viejo con nariz de águila y que le toco el pelo y me quedo pegada, bueeeeeno'_

"Vamos a realizar una poción que os interesara mucho a algunos" empezó Snape, mientras le echaba una mirada significativa al trío de oro "Poción Multijugos. Experimentareis los efectos durante diez minutos y os pondréis en parejas que YO asignare" dijo al ver que se armaba burullo de gente arreglándose para ponerse en parejas. Comenzó a nombrar parejas hasta que le tocó el turno a la pelirroja "Ginny Weasley y Parkinson" dijo con una voz siseante. Ginny cerró los ojos y resopló.

'Menuda parejita... la rubita engreída...'

Se desplazó hacia el pupitre de la rubia y siguieron atendiendo la explicación de Snape.

"Recordad echar solo 50 gramos de piel de serpiente africana, ya que si echáis mas, surgirán algunos efectos contrarios..." dijo suspensivamente.

"Tu cortas una mitad y yo la otra" asignó Pansy refiriéndose a los ingredientes.

Ginny no replicó, no tenía ganas de discutir.

"¿Qué pasa Weasley¿Eres mudita o te ha comida la lengua el gato?"

Ginny tiró el cuchillo en la mesa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento. La rubia ni se inmutó.

"Mira, rubia de bote, o verdadera, que mas da, el caso esque eres tonta y sinceramente, todo lo malo se pega, así que haz el favor de no hablarme"

Ginny cogió el cuchillo y siguió cortando las cosas mientras Pansy se reía.

"Mira pelirroja, para tu información seguro que soy mas lista que tú y por supuesto, mucho más espabilada, a parte de elegante, guapa y rica, así que bonita, mas cosas malas tienes tu que pegarme que yo a ti"

Ginny prefirió no contestar.

Media hora después, la poción había adquirido el tono adecuado, a pesar de que no se habían dirigido palabra en toda la hora y supusieron que la poción estaba bien hecha.

"Bien, ahora echad en cada vaso un poco y un pelo de vuestra pareja y después beberlo"

Ginny cogió el cazo y llenó los dos vasos. Cogió un pelo suyo y vio como Pansy cogía otro y cada una lo echaba en el vaso del contrario.

"A la de tres, os tomáis la poción. ¡Una, dos y tres!"

Todo el mundo comenzó a ingerir la poción, a la vez que se escuchaban grititos y alumnos transformándose en otros.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, se veían todos los alumnos mirándose a sí mismos, viendo como se sentían en el cuerpo del otro.

La pelirroja miró hacia abajo y lo primero que encontró fue por lo menos una talla de pecho más. Acto seguido, le picó la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse con mucho ímpetu.

"Parkinson¿qué tienes piojos o esque no te lavas?"

Pansy la miró susceptiblemente.

"¡Pues calla, que estas plana!" Dijo mientras dirigía sus manos y tocaba las tetas de Ginny, ahora su cuerpo.

Ginny se acercó a ella y le apartó las manos.

"¡No me toques!" dijo la ahora rubia, pelirroja.

"¡Ni que yo quisiera!"

"SI a ti te va todo guapa"

"Olvídame"

"No puedo, estoy en tu cuerpo..."

Pansy resopló y se sentó en la silla dispuesta a dejar pasar esos diez minutos.

De un momento a otro, los alumnos empezaron a cambiar y Pansy no hacía mas que mirar sus manos.

Sus uñas perfectamente pintadas con manicura francesa seguían sin estar ahí, y ahora estaban reemplazadas por unas cortadas, sin apenas brillo y un poco comidas.

Puso una mueca de asco.

Empezó a mover el pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras miraba el reloj, pero que va, ella seguía siendo Ginny y Ginny seguía siendo ella.

La pelirroja (N.A.: Me refiero a la de verdad, es decir Ginny) hablo primero.

"¿Por qué no estamos transformándonos nostras?"

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

"¿Echastes los 50 gramos de serpiente africana tu?" Preguntó Pansy.

"Si¿tu?"

Pansy abrió mucho la boca y se abalanzó sobre Ginny.

"Eres tonta o ¿qué?"

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Ginny intentando quitarse a la pelirroja-ahora de encima.

"¡YO también los eché estúpida!"

"¡Ese es tu problema!" Le replicó Ginny mientras seguía intentando liberarse del agarre de la rubia.

Consiguió dar la vuelta y ahora estaba ella tumbada encima de Pansy, amarrándole las manos, intentando pararla y se percató de que todo el mundo miraba la escena un tanto extrañados.

Podía parecer muchas cosas, y el dicho ese de "piensa mal y acertarás", no ayudaba mucho.

Entonces, la rubia (encarnada en el cuerpo de Ginny) pilló a la pelirroja (encarnada en el cuerpo de Pansy) desprevenida y consiguió tirarla al suelo, ambas forcejeando.

Entonces, ante toda esta escena de confusión, sin saber porque si quiera peleaban y todos los alumnos mirando perplejos, apareció Snape como una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad (N.A: Vale, me he emocionado xD). Cogió su varita y apuntó hacia las dos leonas enfurecidas.

"Separo!" Gritó, y cada chica salió disparada al extremo de la clase.

Ginny, apartó unos cuantos de mechones rubios que le caían en la cara y se llevo una mano al pecho haciendo el intento de recuperar la respiración.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Dijo Snape en su usual tono frío.

"Pues que..." comenzó a hablar Ginny pero la rubia saltó.

"¡Mentira!" Gritó antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada. "¡Mentira, mentira y mentira! Fue ella, ella tiene la culpa..."

Y a ese grito de adolescente histérica, se le unió el de la otra y lo único que se escuchaban eran palabras como plana, piojos, guarra, Slytherin, perra y muchas cosas mas que no debería de nombrar aquí.

"¡Silencius!" Gritó Snape haciendo que la voz de las dos chicas se desvaneciera por completo y ambas le mirasen como si en cualquier momento lo fueran a asesinar. "Bien, ahora que no parecéis dos perras en celo" dijo recalcando las dos últimas palabras "peleando por un macho salidorro" Ginny abrió mucho los ojos¿de donde habría sacado Snape ese vocabulario? "Iréis al despacho de McGonagall porque como yo os tenga que poner el castigo juro que no volveréis a entrar en mi clase nunca mas y ahora marchando" dijo, mientras hacía una floritura con la varita y desaparecía el hechizo silenciador que había aplicado sobre ambas chicas. "¡YA!" Gritó.

Las dos chicas salieron cabizbajas del aula y comenzaron a andar.

"Bien. No nos pongamos histéricas. ¿Crees que será buena idea contárselo a McGonagall? Saldríamos perdiendo¿no crees?" Dijo Ginny, intentando, poner, a pesar de todo el odio que sentía hacia la chica de al lado suya, un poco de paz.

"No lo sé¿por qué lo crees tu?" Dijo Pansy un poco más calmada ya.

"Lo primero, se reirian de nosotras hasta la saciedad, de ti porque eres de Slytherin y de mi porque se supone que soy buena y por algo estoy en septimo de pociones. Lo segundo, esto sería muy malo para tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, porque yo aun estoy en sexto año, pero te recuerdo que este año tu tienes esos examenes tan importantes que deciden el resto de tu carrera y lo tercero...Bueno, no se me ocurre un tercero" dijo Ginny.

La rubia pareció meditar.

"¡Que sepas que acepto solo porque no quiero ninguna risita ni nada por el estilo, no porque quiera estar contigo o con tus amiguitos!" Dijo, un poco exasperada.

"De acuerdo, entonces, nos peleamos porque tu me dijiste algo y ya empezamos a discutir¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Eh... si... NO¿Por qué tuve que empezar yo?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Vale, empezare yo" dijo, y pensando que sería mejor, ya que McGonagall pensaría que había sido Pansy ya que la pelirroja se encontraba en el cuerpo de esta.

Llegaron al despacho y llamaron.

Nada.

Toc, toc, toc.

De nuevo.

Nada.

Ginny resopló.

¿Acaso no estaba allí?

Esta vez Pansy llamó y seguidamente giró el manillar. Nada.

Entonces se oyeron pasos tras la puerta y McGonagall abrió.

Bueno, McGonagall con un aspecto totalmente diferente. Estaba despeinada y con las túnicas mal puestas. No tenía puesto su sombrero y dentro del despacho, de pie y con las mismas pintas que ella se encontraba Flitwick.

Ginny y Pansy se miraron, y ambas pusieron una mueca de asco.

"¿Qué queríais?"

"EL profesor Snape nos ha mandado" contestó Ginny y McGonagall asintió mientras se apartaba para dejarlas entrar.

Pasaron las dos chicas a la sala y se quedaron de pie, un tanto extrañadas por la situación.

"Ehhh..." comenzó Pansy (en el cuerpo de Ginny) pero al final acabó hablando Ginny.

"Veras, profesora, estábamos en clase y comenzamos a discutir hasta que llegamos a las manos y... pues... Snape nos mandó aquí"

McGonagall asintió.

"De acuerdo. Gracias por confiar en mi" contestó la profesora.

Ambas chicas se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya podéis iros" añadió McGonagall viendo que las chicas no se iban.

"Eh... ¿no nos va a castigar?" Preguntó Ginny, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la rubia (encarnada en el cuerpo de Ginny).

McGonagall las miro confundida.

"¡Ah! Ah¡Si!" Dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla y comenzaba a pensar. "¡Bueno, tendréis que... ehh... Bueno, no tenéis castigo! Venga, adiós!" Y las empujó hacia fuera de la clase mientras las chicas no hacían que mirar hacia detrás y pensar lo que les venía encima.


	2. Dos vidas distintas

Hola! Ya toy aquii :P estoy mu contentaaa porque he recibo en realidad bastantes reviewss :P y bueno a este cap un poco aburrido pero os ayudara a saber un poco mas sobre la vida de cada una y a introduciros en la nueva vida de ambas chicas! muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejao reviews! sois un cieloo :D besoss

**2.- Dos vidas distintas**

Cuando las dos chicas salieron del despacho se miraron un momento con unas expresiones confundidas plasmadas en sus caras y acto seguido empezaron a reírse.

"Pe-pe-pero... ¿Tu has visto el pelo de McGonagall?" decía Ginny mientras se apoyaba en la pared para no caerse de la risa.

Pansy asintió mientras dos lagrimillas le caían de la risa.

"¡Jajaja¡Si¿Y... Flitwick y su cara de compromiso?"

Ginny asintió y se sentaron apoyadas en la pared riéndose.

Después de un rato que ambas se hubieran calmado, Pansy miró a la pelirroja.

"Weasley, tendremos que aprender un poco sobre nuestras respectivas vidas¿no crees?"

Ginny levantó un dedo y miró a la rubia (bueno, ahora pelirroja)

"Lo primero, respeto. Yo me llamo Ginny y tu Pansy así que utilizaremos esos nombres. Lo segundo, prometeremos no estropear la vida de la otra. Lo tercero, tendremos que quedar todos los días en algún lado para contar lo que ha pasado y conocernos un poco ya, empezando por ahora mismo" dijo la pelirroja (bueno, ahora rubia)

"Pero... hay clases¿no?"

Vaya, si la Slytherin parecía un poco cagueta después de todo.

"¿Qué mas da? Les diremos que McGonagall nos entretuvo" dijo Ginny y se levantó del suelo.

Se quedó mirando a la rubia, ahora metida en su cuerpo y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Era muy raro verte a ti misma, pero hablando como si no fueras tu, poniendo otras expresiones que no cuadraban en tu cara, y andando y gesticulando, era la cosa mas rara que le había pasado.

"De acuerdo" asintió Pansy mientras se levantaba. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Pues..." puso cara pensativa. "Maquillaje, ropa, papel,..." comenzó a nombrar una serie de cosas y Ginny supo perfectamente donde ir.

"Vale, vale, vale... El cuarto de los requerimientos"

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, y encontraron el muro por el cual tenían que pasar por delante tres veces, pararon.

"¿Entonces un cuarto con maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, libros, sillones, secador de pelo, planchas, un lavabo... QUE MÁS?" dijo Ginny exasperada.

"¡Pues peines por supuesto, accesorios, todo lo que se te ocurra!"

Ginny resopló y la miró con una de esas miradas de 'me-tienes-hasta-el-piiiiiii' y seguidamente pasó frente al muro tres veces pensando todas las cosas que pudiera imaginar que hicieran falta y como por arte de magia (N.A.: JAJA) una puerta apareció.

Ginny iba a coger el manillar cuando Pansy se le adelantó y entró antes que ella, haciendo que la pelirroja bufase.

Lo que había dentro era lo que cualquier chica presumida y coqueta desearía. Al fondo del cuarto había una puerta que dirigía hacia un cuarto de baño grande y majestuoso, con una bañera que hacía esquina y un lavaba con un espejo muy grande.

A un lado del cuarto había un sofá muy mullido con muchos cojines y una alfombra blanca en el suelo que parecía muy suave y al otro lado un gran tocador con varios espejos y encima de la superficie de madera había montones de maquillaje y todo tipo de cosas para arreglarse el pelo. Justo al lado del tocador un gran armario en el que había todo tipo de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

Pansy pegaba pequeños grititos y brincos mientras tocaba y miraba todo, mientras que Ginny se sentó en el sofá resoplando, pues no era muy coqueta que digamos.

La rubia (hablamos de Pansy, encarnada en el cuerpo de Ginny) se dio la vuelta hacia Ginny con una falda de tela negra llena de brillantes, muy corta y muy provocativa también.

"¡Esto es genial!" Dijo con un tono de niña chica cuando abre sus regalos el día de navidad.

"Cuando acabes con tu orgasmo podemos comenzar" dijo Ginny mientras Pansy la miraba con una de esas miradas de 'sabes-estropear-todo-lo-bueno'.

"Tranquila tranquila" dijo Pansy, colgando la falda de nuevo y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

"Empieza tu, anda" dijo Ginny, sabiendo que Pansy tendría mucho que contar y cogió una libreta para apuntar lo más importante.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo. Mi nombre completo es Pansy Daisy Parkinson y tengo 17 años que cumplo el 27 de abril. Mi madre se llama Daisy Parkinson y mi padre Anthony Parkinson, y ambos tienen 41 años. No creo que necesites saber nada mas de ellos por ahora. Hablemos de mí. Mis mejores amigas son Marilyn Bruckner y Evie Zamora ¿Sabes quienes son?" Ginny asintió "Bien" prosiguió Pansy "Hacen lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera y sin preguntar. SI me interesa que lo sepan puedo decirlo, pero sino no hay que dar explicaciones. Son tremendamente cotillas y con ellas te enteraras de todo lo que ocurre en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Marilyn esta saliendo con un chico de Slytherin llamado Michael Portman, pero no tienes que juntarte mucho con él y cuando Marilyn empiece con boberías de enamoradas córtala a los 5 segundos. Evie no tiene novio pero le gusta un chico llamado Efran no sé qué. Es igual, ya te lo enseñará y tienes que hacer lo posible por que el se enamore de Evie o salga con Evie y no conmigo, ehh, bueno contigo ahora. Por eso ellas siguen a mi lado, porque aparte de popularidad y reconocimiento, yo consigo que los tíos salgan con ella. Ya las irás conociendo poco a poco"

Ginny acabó de escribir sobre porque las amigas de Pansy seguían a su lado y después esperó que la rubia continuara.

"Yo estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy, como ya sabrás" esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla ante esto "Me ha costado mucho, hay que admitirlo, ya que Draco no se conforma con cualquier cosa, pero de todas maneras lo tengo en mis redes ahora mismo. NO PUEDES DEJARLO IR. Ginny, tienes que hacer lo que él quiera, bueno... siempre dentro de unos limites" Ginny puso cara de confusión. "Así que solo te pido eso. Mantenlo ahí hasta que yo vuelva, no me ha dado tiempo a disfrutarlo, solo llevamos una semana juntos"

"¿Qué limites?" Dijo Ginny.

Pansy rió. "Limites... limites... por ejemplo, acostarte con él queda dentro"

"¿QUÉ?" Dijo Ginny tirando el papel y la pluma hacia arriba, y uno de ellos cayó sobre Pansy.

"¡Ah! Si, no soy virgen. Es un tío, y tiene que satisfacer sus necesidades"

"¿Pero tu estás tonta¿CÓMO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CON MI PEOR ENEMIGO¡Y MUCHO PEOR, NO QUIERO QUE SEA EL PRIMERO!" Dijo Ginny, agregando un 'UPS' mental después de lo último dicho.

"¿Con que el primero eh?" Dijo Pansy mientras reía. "No sé porque, la verdad esque los tíos te miran bastante"

"Otra con lo mismo" le dirigió una mirada de 'ni-se-te-ocurra-aprovecharte-de-mi-cuerpo-para-hacer-tío-turismo' "Quizás es porque yo no he querido"

"No sabes lo que te pierdes bonita" dijo Pansy haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco.

"¿Puedes continuar?" Dijo Ginny, un poco exasperada porque Pansy no hacía mas que mirarla de una manera muy rara, además, metida en su cuerpo, cosa que hacía que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusiesen de punta.

Pansy asintió. "Bueno, Draco es muy arrogante, muy creído y muy borde, pero eso es lo que le hace ser tremendamente sexy y sinceramente, estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso el no lo sabe¿de acuerdo?"

Ginny volvió a asentir.

"¿Qué mas te puedo contar? Bueno, espero no perder mi fama de ir siempre bien arreglada, y ahora te enseñare como no-cagarla. Todos los días me levanto a las 6 y media para ducharme, arreglarme el pelo, maquillarme y elegir la ropa adecuada. Solo desayuno una tostada y un vaso de zumo de naranja, almuerzo la verdura que haya y en todo caso algo de carne, pero muy poco, y nunca, nunca, nunca FRITURA. Hay que mantener la línea. Ceno algo de fruta y lo que haya de postre, pero en pocas cantidades ¿De acuerdo?"

Ginny seguía escribiendo como una loca mientras asentía.

"Ok. Bien, tema de comidas ya esta solucionado... eh... Bueno, Draco es prefecto, así que muchas noches nos vamos al baño de prefectos, es bastante común que lo hagamos. A cualquier tipo de fiesta que te inviten, acepta, a no ser que tu veas que es muy cutre. Creo que deberíamos de ponernos manos a la obra para enseñarte como tienes que arreglarme"

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, Ginny andando detrás de ella sabiendo lo que le venía encima.

"Bien, yo te enseñare hoy a hacerte las planchas, y cada día algo diferente, y también te diré lo que debes ponerte, para que no tengas que calentarte mucho el coco. Pero maquillarte deberás aprender ahora. Bueno, lávate la cabeza" dijo, mientras señalaba el lavabo. Ginny resopló y se acercó a él, mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a lavarse el pelo.

* * *

Dos horas y diecisiete minutos después, Ginny se había lavado la cabeza (perteneciente a la rubia en realidad) dos veces, se había secado el pelo dos veces, se había hecho las planchas una vez, se había puesto tubos calientes otra, había aprendido a maquillarse de tres maneras diferentes y tenía memorizado lo que tendría que ponerse al día siguiente. 

Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, estaba MUY cansada.

Pansy estaba sonriente, parecía que eso de peinar, maquillar, mirar ropa y enseñar a hacer todas estas cosas, le encantaba a Pansy.

"Yo soy mucho más simple que tu" comenzó Ginny y Pansy cogió un papel y una pluma para empezar a escribir. "Me llamo Ginny Molly Weasley y tengo dieciséis años que cumplo el tres de febrero. Mi madre se llama Molly Weasley y tiene 43 años y mi padre se llama Arthur Weasley, y tiene 45 años. Tengo seis hermanos: Ron, Fred y George, Percy, Bill y Charlie. Charlie esta saliendo con Fleur Delacour y se supone que Ron y Hermione se gustan, aunque no están saliendo"

"Ya, eso es sabido por todos" añadió Pansy.

"Mi mejor amiga es Luna Lovegood y no tiene novio ni le gusta nadie. Le cuento todo, y cuando nos enfadamos hay que hacer las paces. Yo, estoy tonteando con Harry Potter, pero el no sabe que a mí me gusta, así que no metas la pata. NO, aun no nos hemos liado" dijo Ginny al ver la expresión de Pansy "¡Y no sé cuando lo haremos, así que no adelantes porque quiero sentirlo yo!" Dijo Ginny. " Elijo la ropa al azar, casi nunca me maquillo, y me dejo el pelo tal y como lo tengo. No tengo reparos a la hora de comer y tengo unos hábitos de higiene muy establecidos: me ducho y lavo el pelo todos los días; me lavo los dientes 5 veces al día: por la mañana, después de desayunar, después de comer, después de merendar y después de cenar; antes de acostarme me lavo la cara y los pies, y nunca, NUNCA, voy sin perfume o desodorante"

"¿Qué te crees que soy una guarra o que?" Dijo Pansy.

"Por si acaso" añadió Ginny. "Lo único que te pido esque no estropees nada con Harry. No soy una ligona como tu, por lo que no utilices tus técnicas extrañas, si quieres, y estas de acuerdo, podemos contárselo a Luna. Ella te ayudara a no meter la pata, me conoce mejor que nadie y también si quieres, podemos contárselo a alguien de confianza tuyo para que me guíe a mí" dijo Ginny y vio por un momento una expresión de tristeza en la cara de la rubia.

"No tengo a nadie en quien verdaderamente confíe"

"Mmmm... de acuerdo. ¿Entonces te molesta que se lo digamos a Luna o no?"

"Supongo que me ayudara"

Ginny sonrió. "De acuerdo. Esque no creo que haya mucho mas que contar. Bueno, por supuesto, la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor es Prulambu"

"¿Prulambu?" Dijo Pansy extrañada.

"Sí... ¿Y la de Slytherin?"

"Vert"

"¿Vert?" Preguntó Ginny, con la misma expresión de Pansy.

"Sí, como verde en francés"

Ginny sonrió. "De acuerdo. ¿Entonces falda vaquera de tablas y camisa rosa con jersey blanco y tacones rosas?" Dijo Ginny, acordándose de la ropa del día siguiente.

Pansy asintió y sonrió.

"Hasta mañana a las cinco pues" dijo Pansy mientras Ginny asentía y cada salía de la habitación, yéndose cada una por un lado.

La pelirroja bajó a las mazmorras y llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, que era una estatua de una serpiente.

Suspiró hondo y con una voz que no parecía suya (claro, muy lógico, era la de Pansy) murmuró la contraseña.

"Vert"

La estatua sacó la lengua viperina y comenzó a girar hasta dejar un espacio suficientemente grande como para que Ginny pasara.

Miró el reloj y ya deberían de haber pasado el almuerzo, pero Ginny no tenía hambre.

Muchos estudiantes que se habían metido con ella anteriormente estaban ahí, y rápidamente dos chicas, una morena, de pelo largo y liso, bajita y curvilínea, que era Marilyn y otra castaña, de ojos de color miel, de la misma estatura que la otra pero con menos curvas, se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

"Dios, Pansy¿qué paso con la canija esa?" Dijo Marilyn.

"¡No es ninguna canija!" dijo Ginny y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Evie, un poco extrañada.

"Eh... quiero decir... es peor que eso" dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa bastante falsa.

"Ah, bueno, lo que tu digas. ¿Qué paso?"

"Pues Veras..."comenzó diciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Pansy podía ser borde y cortante, y no debía de dar explicaciones. "No os importa"

Las otras dos chicas callaron.

"¡Pansy, Pansy!" Dijo Evie, muy emocionada. Ginny la miró "ME HA PEDIDO SALIR EFRAN!"

"¿Quién es Efran?"

Evie pareció muy dolida.

"¡Ah! No, pensé que te referías a otro..."

"¿Qué te pasa Pansy? Estas muy rara"

"Nada nada" dijo Ginny, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata dos veces ya.

De un momento a otro, Evie y Marilyn se apartaron y Ginny vio ante ella la imagen de ese chico que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible. Le entraron ganas de insultarle, de pegarle pero se contuvo.

"¿Dónde te habías metido Pansy?"

Era extraño oírle hablar sin insultarla, pero seguía teniendo el mismo tono de frío y no expresaba ninguna emoción sus palabras.

"Nada... en el despacho de McGonagall"

"¿Os ha castigado?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, de alguna manera tenía que explicar sus salidas para ver a Pansy.

"Todo por culpa de la pelirroja esa" dijo Draco y se acercó para besar a la que él creía Pansy, haciendo que Ginny se apartase.

El rubio la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se apartó.

"Estas muy rara" dijo mientras se alejaba andando.

Ginny tragó saliva. Tres meteduras de pata en menos de diez minutos, y lo peor aun no estaba por llegar: besar a Draco.


	3. Medias tardes

Hola! Bueno, quiero explicar una cosa... os estoy poniendo a Ginny bastante pasotilla con respecto a su aspecto, pero en realidad no esque no se preocupe, sino que procura ser natural, mientras que Pansy esta mas preocupada por la imagen que da y no por como se siente ella cómoda. Entonces, aunque yo haya puesto a Ginny como la que le gusta a todos los tíos y demás, es porque es verdad, porque es natural, que eso es lo que se supone que buscan los tíos y no Pansy que les gusta porque es guapa y demás, pero muy artificial :P Otra cosita... hmm los estudiantes de 5º, 6º y 7º, NO USAN UNIFORME. Bueno, sé que en realidad si, pero yo he puesto que nooo :P jajaja y como es mi ficcc pos...:P Bueno, espero que os guste este cap. No es tan largo como el otro pero vamos, es de estos de relleno jeje, no se que pasara en el proximo... bueno una cosa queria decir, que contesto a los reviews que me dejan firmados, pero los que no no... esque sino es ujn lio :S ok? asi que si no os contesto aqui sorry. Si teneis cuenta, intentad dejarmelos firmados y ala:D os contesto! bueno, otra cosa, se que no es andó, sino anduvo, pero me resulta mas facil andó asi que lo pongo, eah, ya no mas aclaraciones:D besosss

**3.- Medias tardes**

Cuando Pansy llegó a el cuadro de la señora Gorda, se quedó un poco pensativa. Tenía miedo a entrar, no sabía como se sentiría rodeada de gente tan cariñosa, tan agradable y comprensivos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, a no ser que estuviera con sus dos perritas falderas, y cuando lo estaba, las ignoraba por completo, y mucho menos era cariñosa. Con la única persona que se permitía un poco de cariño solía ser con Draco, pero aun así, todo era muy frío, sin sentimientos, casi por obligación o incluso por la necesidad de sentir que alguien seguía ahí.

Respiró hondo y se colocó un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja.

"Prulambu" murmuró y vio como el cuadro de la señora gorda se echaba hacia atrás, dejando un hueco donde pasar.

En el interior de la sala común muchas caras se giraron para mirarle, pero solo una persona se acercó a ella.

El moreno la abrazó y Pansy no supo como actuar, quedándose rígida como si no tuviera vida.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

"Tía, estas mas dura que una p... ehh... quería decir, que una piedra" dijo Harry, tragándose sus palabras iniciales, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Pansy trató de esbozar una sonrisa que se vio un poco falsa y acto seguido miró hacia abajo.

"Lo siento" añadió.

Harry sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"No pasa nada. ¿Qué pasó al final con aquella víbora?" Dijo mientras le miraba con esa mirada verde que la desnudaba con solo mirarla.

"Nos castigaron"

"Bah, no te preocupes. Seguro que empezó a provocarte ella. Tú eres un cielo" dijo con la sonrisa mas dulce que Pansy había visto en su vida, pero aun así seguía sintiendo ese odio profundo, sin explicación alguna por aquel chico, que lo único que hacía era defenderse cuando lo provocaban.

Pansy intentó sonreír de alguna manera que pareciera normal o que resultara dulce, pero no le fue posible.

"Lo siento, Po... quiero decir, Harry. Estoy muy cansada, voy a irme a mi cuarto" dijo mientras le tocaba levemente el brazo y buscaba las escaleras para el cuarto de las chicas. En unos cuantos segundos las encontró y comenzó a subir hasta que encontró el sexto piso.

Cuando entró se llevo una desilusión, una habitación redonda, cinco camas, cada una con un baúl a los pies y dos cuartos de baño.

Nada comparado a lo suyo.

Negó con la cabeza y miró los cabeceros de cada cama hasta que se encontró con el nombre de Ginevra Weasley. Andó hacia ella y sin mas preámbulos, se tiró bocabajo en la cama, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo por un par de horas.

* * *

Ginny vio como su "chico" se alejaba de ella y se volvía a sentar en el sillón de piel negro, cogiendo el libro que había estado leyendo anteriormente y siguió leyendo.

La pelirroja resopló y se dio la vuelta, buscando a Marilyn y a Evie. Las encontró detrás suya, ambas serias y sin ninguna emoción expresada en la cara.

"Chicas, acompañadme a mi cuarto, que quiero descansar" dijo, y las chicas inmediatamente asintieron y comenzaron a andar. Ginny las seguía un paso por detrás de ellas y entraron por una puerta a un pasillo en el que había muchísimas puertas.

Después de mucho andar, y casi al final del pasillo, llegaron a una puerta en la que había una pequeña plaquita de metal en la que estaba grabado en nombre de P. Parkinson y 7º Slytherin.

Ginny les dio las gracias fríamente y entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

Se quedó quieta, viendo todo lo que le rodeaba. Una cama inmensa con sabanas de seda negra y una colcha de color verde, y con muchos cojines y almohadas, estaba situada en la pared de enfrente en el medio. A los dos lados, dos mesitas de noche de madera oscura, de la misma madera que la cama y después un gran espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la mesita de noche izquierda.

En la pared a su izquierda había un gran armario que Ginny no quiso mirar lo que había dentro.

En la pared de la izquierda, una puerta dirigía al cuarto de baño, todo de azulejos blancos, con un gran baño y una ducha aparte, el lavabo con un gran espejo y el váter. Y en la pared derecha de la habitación, un tocador.

Ginny respiró hondo y se quitó los zapatos que llevaba, que por suerte, hoy no eran de tacón y corrió hacia la cama tirandose como una niña pequeña.

En menos de diez minutos, Ginny había conseguido dormirse profundamente, sin darse cuenta de que un rubio la miraba desde la puerta en silencio.

* * *

Cuando Pansy se despertó, casi era la hora de la cena y el estomago le rugía de hambre.

Se dirigió al baño común y casi grita al mirarse en el espejo.

Quizás para Ginny esa era una imagen habitual, y no hacía nada para remediarlo, pero Pansy no podía soportar salir así, aun sabiendo que no estaba en su cuerpo.

El pelo pelirrojo estaba todo hecho una maraña y algunos mechones estaban tiesos hacia arriba y muy erizado. Conclusión: parecía que la habían peinado con el peine para quitar pelusas.

Comenzó a tocárselo con las manos, pero era imposible, no era capaz, seguía quedando peor y peor cada vez que se lo tocaba.

Encontró una cajita encima del lavabo y comenzó a buscar si había ahí alguna gomilla para recogerse el pelo, cosa que nunca haría pero era un caso de extrema urgencia. Tenía hambre, su pelo era una mierda y no hablemos de cómo iba vestida.

Suspiró de alivio cuando encontró un coletero y se puso una cola como buenamente pudo, intentando sujetar con horquillas aquellos puñeteros mechones que parecían tener vida propia.

Acto seguido pasó a mirar su impresionante mala cara. Estaba pálida, tenía los labios cortados y ojeras.

Resopló dándose un par de cachetadas para conseguir un poco de color en las mejillas y busco algún cacao de las amigas de Ginny. Encontró uno, y se lo puso, dándose cuenta de que era de un color rojo muy fuerte, y lo único que había conseguido era empeorar la cara de muerta que tenía, aunque en realidad ahora parecía que le había chupado la sangre a alguien.

Buscó papel higiénico y rápidamente lo encontró. Corto un trocito y se lo pasó por los labios intentando quitarse el brillo de labios aquel tan oscuro que se había puesto, pero cuando se miró el espejo, lo único que había conseguido era correrse el pintalabios y ahora un manchón rojo le rodeaba la boca.

"AHHHHHHHHH"gritó. Nunca le había pasado esto.

Empezó a lavarse la cara y aunque el pintalabios no se fue del todo, al menos no parecía que había sufrido una insolación en el media parte de la cara.

Volvió al cuarto, y abrió el baúl de Ginny.

No había nada que le entusiasmara verdaderamente, excepto unos vaqueros que encontró en el fondo.

Eran claritos, desgastados en los muslos y bajos de cadera, muy estrechos por la parte del muslo y no muy acampanados.

Suspiró. No tenía ganas de cambiarse, aun no estaba preparada para ver otro cuerpo como si fuera el de ella así que cerró el baúl y poniéndose los zapatos que se había quitado anteriormente, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

* * *

Ginny se despertó con la sensación de que alguien la miraba.

Y no estaba muy equivocada.

Desde la puerta, un rubio de ojos grises la miraba fijamente, y por su cara no corría ninguna emoción.

Ginny se incorporó inmediatamente.

Draco soltó una leve sonrisa que apenas pudo percibirse.

"Tranquila, no te voy a matar" dijo él, entrando y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Así que en Slytherin, chicos y chicas podían dormir juntos sin problema alguno.

"Ya-ya lo se" dijo Ginny, intentando no tartamudear por el susto.

El rubio andó elegantemente hacia ella y se sentó en la cama.

"Dame un beso" dijo él, de una manera que heló la sangre de Ginny.

Ginny se alejó un poco de el, de manera que no pareciese queriendo y le miró confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Que me des un beso" dijo un poco mas fuerte.

"Ehh..." dijo Ginny intentando escaquearse.

"¿Qué te pasa hoy?"

"Nada"

"Estas rara"

"¿Por qué?" Cada vez le costaba menos contestar de vuelta.

"Normalmente estas todo el día encima mía"

Ginny miró hacia otro lado intentando pensar que excusa darle.

Suspiró y supo que debía hacer.

Se acercó a el y se quedó parada, con miedo a darle el beso.

Un beso a alguien que odiaba, por el que sentía un rencor profundo, que le había hecho llorar mil veces de rabia e impotencia. A alguien, que le odiaba a ella, que lo único que le decía al verla eran insultos, y que solo la había tocado para empujarla.

Entonces, Ginny cerró los ojos y no lo pensó más. Se echó hacia delante y dejó caer sus labios sobre los finos de el.

No pasó un segundo cuando se separó de el y miró hacia otro lado.

El ni siquiera se había movido, ni siquiera se había molestado en mantenerla ahí, y en todo el rato, no había dejado de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando le había besado había cerrado los ojos.

No querría a Pansy pues. (N.A.: digo que no la quiere, porque la ha besado con los ojos abiertos y dicen que cuando se hace eso no estas enamorado de la persona a la que besas :P) Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No sé que coño te pasa, pero estas muy rara. Espero que se te pase pronto" dijo antes de salir.

Ginny resopló. Tendría que intentar no ser tan fría, bueno, mejor dicho, ser menos fría que él.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a aquel armario gigante. Lo abrió y casi se cae hacia atrás.

Pansy parecía tener toda la ropa de Hogsmeade metida allí. Estaba ordenador por prendas de ropa y en un lado había otro mueble con cajones.

Lo abrió. Ropa interior, y más ropa interior. Muy bonita, por cierto.

Cerró el armario y se puso los zapatos.

Abrió la puerta, y suspirando, salió.

Aun le faltaba mucho para acabar el día.


	4. Cosas por decir

Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review y los que me leen, pero sobre todo a MilasDrac, porque ella me pidió como regalo de navidad un capitulo mas largo y lo siento pero no pude dar mas de si, pero igualmente... ES PA TI:D Para quien me pide acción (Utena-Puchiko-nyu) ya vendraaaa ya vendraaaa, quizás en el próximo cap no lo se:D Tambien queria decirle a una chica que me dejo un review que se llamaba Kamix, que sepa que esto es un Draco-Ginny... esque como en tu review me ponías que te encantaba la pareja Draco-hermione dijo, a ver si esta equivocada... :S jeje bueno, pues eso, no os aburro mas, a leer, y sobre todo, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**4.- Cosas por decir**

Cuando Pansy salió de la sala común, que afortunadamente estaba vacía, Luna la esperaba en la puerta.

"¡Hola! Ginny ya me lo ha contado todo" dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Pansy la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, esque ambas tenemos una forma de mandarnos mensajes y... bueno me lo ha contado"

"¿Y la has creído así, como así, sin pensar que era una broma?"

"Claro, Ginny nunca me gasta bromas a mí"

Pansy asintió y las dos chicas comenzaron a andar.

"¿Eres de Ravenclaw no?"

Luna asintió. "Pero como si fuera de Gryffindor. Me siento en vuestra mesa muchas veces para comer, entro en la sala común, me quedo a dormir a veces..."

Pansy sonrió. "De acuerdo, entonces podrás ayudarme ¿no?"

Luna asintió.

Ambas anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde Pansy buscó a Ginny con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.

Nada, la pelirroja aun no estaba por allí.

Luna y ella se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y encontraron unos sitios cerca del final, muy apartados de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El moreno de ojos verdes la miró cuestionándola por la lejanía y después se levantó y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

"¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros¿Te pasa algo Ginny? Te noto muy rara hoy..."

Pansy iba a hablar cuando Luna la interrumpió.

"¡No¡No nos pasa nada!" Esbozó una leve sonrisa "Esque tenemos que hablar sobre un tema privado" le guió un ojo, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara un poco.

"Entonces os dejo a solas" dijo mientras se iba andando de una manera un poco rara.

Pansy miró a Luna.

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aprender a bromear. Como sea, de palabra, de acto, como sea. Yo te ayudare pero no soy tan buena como Ginny. Lo segundo, no debes coquetear con el primero que se te cruce por delante. Ginny no es así. Gusta a los tíos porque es muy natural y se hace amiga de ellos rápidamente. Creo que no sabes jugar al quiditch entonces el quipo..." seguía diciendo Luna pero Pansy levantó la mano para indicar que parase.

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿Qué de que?"

"¿Qué fodma padte del epipo de quiditch?" Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

"Si... ¿no te lo ha dicho ella?"

Pansy negó con la cabeza. "Pues tendré que inventarme algo para no jugar durante el tiempo que este yo encerrada en su cuerpo"

"Joder... va a tener que ser algo muy gordo para que no juegues, esque es muy buena¿no ves los partidos nunca?"

"Si, cuando juega Draco, pero lo miro a el" dijo excusándose.

Luna rodó los ojos.

"Esque si es algo muy gordo... Ron se lo diría a tus padres, quiero decir, a los padres de Ginny..."

"Uff... estúpidos hermanos mayores, siempre metiéndose en todo" dijo Pansy mientras echaba una mirada de esas que dicen te-odio-pero-me-lo-callo y después siguió mirando a la rubia. "Ya me inventare algo"

Las dos chicas sonrieron y cuando acabaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a su sitio después de haber hablado con las dos chicas, bueno, mas bien con Luna, porque Ginny no había soltado una palabra, Ron y Hermione le bombardearon a preguntas.

"¿Qué les pasan?" Dijo Ron.

"¿Por qué Ginny no ha hablado?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Y porque Luna te ha guiñado un ojo?"

"¿Y porque tu venías andando como si te hubieran metido algo en el culo?"

"¡YA!" Dijo Harry al haber escuchado la última pregunta que provenía de la morena. "No les pasan nada, están hablando a solas simplemente, Ginny no ha hablado no sé porque, Luna me ha guiñado un ojo no sé porque y yo venía andando de una manera normal"

"Mentira, es como si alguien te hubiera..." dijo pero se calló al ver la mirada de Harry. "Vale, vale. Ya me callo"

"Menos mal" dijo Harry.

"Yo creo que mi hermana va por ti, es demasiado obvio" dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo.

Hermione asintió "Harry, es verdad lo que dice Ron. Y a ti se nota que te gusta"

EL moreno tenía el color del pelo de los Weasley.

Ron soltó el tenedor y miró a Harry.

"¿Ha-Ha-Harry... es es-es-eso ver-verdad?" Dijo mientras empezaba a temblar del enfado que estaba cogiendo.

Harry le echó una de esas miradas que matan a Hermione y después miró a Ron.

"Bueno... no es del todo mentira" dijo mientras miraba hacia el lado, evitando la mirada de Ron.

"Harry¡Me has traicionado!" Dijo el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¡Vamos Ron¡No seas dramático¿Quién mejor que Harry para que salga con tu hermana?"

Ron pareció meditarlo durante unos minutos y después miro a Hermione un poco mas calmado.

"Tienes razón Hermione. Pero... si algún día se pelean..."

"Tu no te tienes que meter, porque mejor que estén separados y bien que juntos y mal ¿no?"

Ron pareció pensar de nuevo y asintió lentamente.

"¿Entonces me das permiso?" Dijo Harry en un tono de voz bajito.

Ron le miró extrañado.

"¿Para que?"

Harry resopló. "¡Para salir con tu hermana!" Dijo a la vez que la pelirroja y Luna se levantaban y salían del Gran Comedor.

"Ahh..." se llevó la mano a la barbilla. "De acuerdo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los dos morenos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros mientras comenzaban a reírse sonoramente y Ron lo único que hacía era preguntar de que se reían.

* * *

Ginny no tardó mucho en llegar al Gran Comedor, y lo hizo sola, ya que aunque había visto a Marilyn y a Evie, no le apeteció esperarlas. Pero una duda le surgió cuando llegó allí ¿dónde se sentaba Pansy?

Quizás tenía un asiento especial o algo por ser la tía más popular de Slytherin.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y andó hacia la mitad de la mesa, reconociendo a un castaño de ojos verdes, Blaise Zabini.

A simple viste se parecía un poco a Harry pero después cuando comenzabas a fijarte mas en los rasgos de cada uno, el color de pelo de Harry era mucho más oscuro que el de Blaise y los ojos de este, eran más oscuros que los de Harry.

Además, mientras que Harry tenía los rasgos mas finos y masculinos, los de Blaise eran mas redondeados, con la forma de la cara redondita, y unos labios gruesos y rosados (N.A.: NO esque parezca una tia, simplemente es muuuuuucho mas sexy que Harry. JAJAJA , y eso que Harry ya es sexy de por sí)

Se sentó justo enfrente de él, y comenzó a servirse comida sin dirigirle ni siquiera un hola.

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado?" Dijo Blaise, mientras una sonrisilla le danzaba en los labios.

Ginny miró hacia arriba y le desconcertó esa mirada tan cálida que poseía Blaise.

"¿Cómo?"

"No me mires de esa manera y dime que mosca te ha picado"

"Ninguna"

"¿Cómo que no?" Dijo el mientras dejaba de comer para centrar toda su atención en ella. "Nunca estas tan callada"

"Ah" Ginny se encogió de hombros "No tengo un buen día"

"¿Por lo que pasó con la pelirrojilla esa?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros para dar a entender que en parte era por eso.

"Es muy guapa la chavala" dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ginny iba a responder 'gracias' cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía porque.

"Ah" respondió mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿Qué pasa¿No te importa que lo piense?"

"¿Por qué me iba a importar?"

"Eh... No sé.. ¿Quizás porque cada vez que pasa alguna chica guapa por mi lado y giro la cabeza tu te pones furiosa?"

Ginny no supo que responder. Algo iba mal.

"Ay Dios mío..." dijo Blaise suspirando "¿Esta noche tienes plan con Draco?" Dijo en un susurro y sintió como una mano por debajo de la mesa le comenzaba a tocar la rodilla y a subir por el muslo.

La pelirroja apartó las piernas rápidamente y levantó el mantel para ver quien era.

Las manos provenían del chico enfrente suya y cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Blaise con una sonrisa muy sexy que casi hizo que Ginny pusiera las piernas para que le tocara.

"¡EH!" Dijo Ginny, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a Blaise con enfado.

"Tranquila nena, a ti lo que te hace falta es un buen pol..."

"A mi no me hace falta nada. Estoy con Draco, Blaise"

El castaño rió. "Eso no decías ayer por la noche cuando tu querido rubito te ignoraba y vinistes a buscarme a mi cama... y te recuerdo que no gritabas Draco sino Bl..."

Ginny le tapó la boca con una mano y sintió como el castaño le chupaba la palma.

"¡Agh!" Dijo Ginny apartando la mano y se dio cuenta de que toda la mesa de Slytherin la miraba. "Volved a los vuestros" dijo y sintió un poder de superioridad que no había sentido en la vida. "Y tu" dijo mientras miraba a Blaise, señalándolo con un dedo "Lo de ayer fue lo de ayer"

La pelirroja comenzó a andar rápidamente de vuelta a la sala común con un solo pensamiento rondándole la cabeza: mañana mataría a Pansy.


	5. Accion de la buena

HoLA! Jeje, bueno, antes que nada una aclaración porque muchas personas me estan preguntando que sobre que pareja s este fic. Bueno, espero no haber dado una impresión errónea, pero este fic se centra principalmente en Draco-Ginny, aunque ahora voy a ir poniendo lo que les ocurre a las dos porque es igual de importante, pero supongo que mas adelante se va a ir centrando mas en el rubio y la pelirroja. No se si sera un pansy-Harry, un Pansy-Blaise, un Pansy-alguien mas, o un Pansy-nadie, jeje. Bueno, otra cosa... ya se que Ginny parece que no ha visto maquillaje en su vida y mas o menos es así... ella no legusta maquillarse, le gusta ir tal y como es y raramente usa algo de maquillaje y entonces pues no esta acostumbrada y le cuesta... jeje Bueno, espero que os guste el cap que al final ha salido bastante larguito! Un beso a todos y muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, estoy muy contenta por todo los que he recibido! Espero que este cap sea igual! Jeje! A LEER! Y PARA LOS QUE PEDÍAIS ACCION... AQUÍ LA LLEVAIS!

**5.- Accion de la buena**

Ginny miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que el castaño no la seguía y llegó lo mas rápido que pudo a su sala común. Cuando entró, se acordó de que no había visto al rubio en toda la cena ni desde que le había besado en la habitación.

Suspiró con alivio, pues menos tiempo pasara con el mejor.

La sala común estaba desierta y Ginny supuso que estaban todos cenando. A decir verdad, ella no había comido mucho con todo el hambre que tenía, pero el encuentro con el castaño le había quitado todo el apetito.

Siguió andando hacia su cuarto por ese pasillo largo y oscuro, hasta que llegó a la puerta con la chapa metálica en la que ponía su nombre y su curso.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí cerrando los ojos y dejándose resbalar poco a poco por ella.

Pero no pudo llegar al suelo, porque dos brazos fuertes, la sujetaron y cuando Ginny vio los ojos vio a un rubio precipitándose hacia su cara.

De un momento a otro los labios del rubio estaban sobre ella, y su cuerpo musculoso la presionaba sobre la puerta, haciendo que no se pudiera mover.

La pelirroja intentó apartar al rubio de ella, pero era tal la fuerza que ejercía, que no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Entonces, Draco profundizó el beso y la pelirroja siguió a tensa como antes.

EL rubio seguía y seguía, y le daba igual si la pelirroja le seguía el rollo no, hasta que Ginny no tuvo mas remedio que ceder y besarle de vuelta.

El rubio dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza y la abrazó por la espalda, pegándola totalmente a él. Ginny le pasó las manos por el cuello mientras le tocaba el pelo de manera muy agresiva.

De un momento a otro, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien tenía delante y de lo que estaba haciendo con el.

Se separó al momento ahora que podía huir y comenzó a andar hacia la cama.

"Ah, así que es eso lo que quieres" dijo el rubio en una voz muy grave que desprendía mucha lujuria.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al rubio con solo un par de boxers negros toda la ropa por el suelo.

La pelirroja quedó en tal estado de shock al ver esos abdominales tan marcados, esa piel tan fina y blanca, esas piernas tan musculosas, ese paque..., bueno, con esa excelente visión, que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se acercaba a ella.

La cogió por la parte de delante de la camisa y la abrió jalando de ella, haciendo que todos los botones se rompieran y Ginny se quedara en sujetador delante de él.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos intentando taparse haciendo que Draco esbozara una sonrisa y le apartara los brazos.

Ginny se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

El rubio la cogió de nuevo por la cintura y le empezó a besar el cuello. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y dejó sentir la boca del rubio recorrerle todo... Un momento! RUBIO!

Ginny se echó hacia atrás haciendo casi que el rubio se cayera y él la miró cuestionándola.

"¿Qué...?"

"Eh... Draco. Hoy no. He tenido muy mal día"

El rubio inclinó la cabeza un poco y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, ocasión la cual Ginny aprovechó para mirarle el culo, y recogió su ropa del suelo.

En menos de un minuto estaba vestido, y antes de salir se dirigió a Ginny y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Cada día besas mejor" le susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny y se metió en la cama tal y como estaba, y cerró los ojos.

Eso quería decir que Ginny besaba mejor que Pansy. ¿Y quien había dicho que Draco era frío?

Ginny tragó saliva.

Había besado a su mayor enemigo.

Pero ahí, debajo de las sabanas, en la oscuridad de la noche y en la frialdad de su habitación, Ginny se puso roja, al reconocer en silencio, que el beso le había gustado.

* * *

Pansy y Luna llegaron a la sala común y la pelirroja falsa (es decir Pansy) se despidió de la Ravenclaw que siguió andando para dirigirse a su sala común.

Al entrar en la sala común se dio cuenta de que no había nadie y siguió andando para irse a su cuarto.

Estaba empezando a subir las escaleras cuando una voz la llamo.

"¡Ginny!"

La rubia (es decir, Pansy), se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry apoyado en una silla con las pintas de haber corrido bastante.

"Ah hola Harry" dijo Pansy, quedándose en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

"Ehh..." comenzó el moreno.

"¿Querías algo?"

"Ehh... si..." dijo y se quedó callado.

Pansy se quedó ahí quieta, con la mirada sobre el pelinegro y moviendo un pie.

Habían pasado dos minutos cuando Pansy habló de nuevo.

"¿Harry? Estoy esperando"

"Ah, lo siento" dijo el moreno andando hacia ella, y Pansy subió un escalón más para no estar tan cerca de él.

El moreno la miró raro.

"Eh... Bueno..." se chupó los labios. "Eh... Pues..." se los volvió a chupar.

Después de tres 'Eh...' y tres 'Veras...', Pansy estaba desquiciada.

"¡Pero dilo de una puñetera vez Harry!"

"Ginnytumegustasmucho"

"¿QUÉ? Mas lento, por favor"

"Pues..." subió un escalón "que tu..." subió otro y ya estaba en el mismo que Pansy (N.A.: me acabo de dar cuenta de que se supone que Pansy esta en las escaleras de las niñas, por lo que si Harry sube por ella, se convertiría en un tobogán pero bueno... paso de cambiarlo to, asi que pasar de eso, y son escaleras normales) "Tu me gustas, Ginny. Me gustas mucho... y creo que yo a ti también te gusto"

Pansy se quedó de piedra. 'Ostias... se supone que esto lo debería de oír Ginny y no yo'

"Ehhh.." Comenzó Pansy pero el moreno se abalanzó sobre ella casi haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás con la fuerza del impulso y el chico la besó.

En el primer segundo, Pansy se quedó de piedra de nuevo. '¡EHHHH¿Qué esta pasando?'

En el segundo segundo (N.A: Valga la redundancia) Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando 'HARRY ME ESTA BESANDO!'

En el tercer segundo, miles de pensamientos le pasaron por la cabeza '¿Pero que hace? Si no le he dado ni permiso! Se ha abalanzado sobre mi! Que asco! Es un gryffindor! AHHHH! Draco besa mucho mejor!'

El cuarto segundo ya no se lo pensó mas y le empujó bastante fuerte, casi haciendo que se cayera por las escaleras pero el pelinegro gracias a sus buenos reflejos de buscador, se agarró al manillar.

"Lo-lo siento Ginny... no debería de haber hecho eso" dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras avergonzado.

Pansy se quedó ahí quieta y de repente unas palabras escritas en rojo se estamparon en su mente 'TIENES QUE HACER ALGO'.

"¡No¡Harry! LO siento, ha sido culpa mía. Estoy muy rara hoy... ¿Hablamos mañana después del castigo?" Dijo, pensando que antes no porque primero debería de hablar con Ginny.

Harry sonrió aun con los mofletes sonrosados "Claro" dijo mientras seguía bajando escalones y comenzaba a andar.

"¡Harry!" Dijo Pansy y de un salto bajó los tres escalones que había.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la pelirroja (falsa) justo delante suya.

"LO siento" dijo. Se mordió el labio y a continuación le plantó un pequeño beso. Se apartó de él y encogió los hombros.

Harry sonrió.

"Eres un cielo" dijo y se fue.

Pansy corrió hacia su cuarto y se metió en la cama solo habiéndose quitado los zapatos. Cerró las cortinas y cuando acabó de poner un hechizo silenciador, gritó.

Gritó como si alguien le estuviera pegando un pellizco sin parar durante media hora, como un cochinillo degollado y cuando acabó se sentía mucho mejor.

Se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa, y el último pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza antes de dormirse era que nunca había creyó ayudar a una de las personas que más odiaba en su vida.

* * *

Cuando Ginny se despertó a la mañana siguiente, suplicó antes de abrir los ojos que el rubio no se encontrara de nuevo ahí.

Abrió el ojo derecho con un poco de miedo y vio que Draco no estaba ahí.

Se incorporó enseguida y cogiendo su varita, cerró la puerta para que ningún hechizo pudiera abrirla.

Suspiró tranquila y luego se levantó. EL frío de las mazmorras le impactó en el cuerpo y Ginny miró hacia abajo. Normal. Normal que tuviera frío. Si solo llevaba puesto un sujetador, y una falda, que por cierto, estaba en la cintura cuando debería de estar en las caderas y se le veía el culo.

La pelirroja se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer para que la imagen de Pansy no se degradara.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y miró al baño con deseo de meterse pero sabía que no le daría tiempo.

Se quitó la falda y la ropa interior, intentando no mirar hacia abajo y entró en la ducha, siempre manteniendo la mirada al frente.

La rubia tenía mas de 10 cremas diferentes, al igual que champús y suavizantes. Ginny no sabía cual elegir, por lo que olió todos y se quedó con el que más le atraía.

Después de una ducha rápida (en la que ni se enjabonó el cuerpo para no tocar partes indeseadas) la pelirroja salió hacia fuera y abrió el armario.

En una de las puertas por dentro había un espejo de cuerpo entero en la que Ginny se miró (aun con la toalla) y después comenzó a buscar la ropa que la rubia le había asignado el día anterior.

Lo primero que encontró fue la falda de tablas vaquera, después el jersey blanco que era muy estrechito y con unos botoncitos arriba y la camiseta rosa de tirantes anchos y muy escotada.

Abrió el cajón de ropa interior y comenzó a buscar unas braguitas. Nada, todo tangas, tangas y más tangas.

Resopló. Ella nunca usaba tanga.

'Vaya mierda'

Se decantó por un tanga rosa normal y corriente que parecía más cómodo que todos aquellos aquellos y a continuación buscó el sujetador. Pansy tenía donde elegir. De todos los colores, de todas las maneras, lisos y con todo tipo de estampados. Puestos a elegir, escogió uno rosa, de la misma tela que la parte de abajo.

Sin querer la pelirroja dejó caer la toalla y se giró hacia el espejo, viendo el reflejó del cuerpo desnudo de Pansy.

"MIERDA!" Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

'Venga Ginny... eres una tía, ella también, no es nada malo' pensaba mientras se agachaba y tanteaba el suelo en busca de la toalla.

'Pero no te cae nada bien...' replicó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Ginny se levantó del suelo y contó hasta tres para abrir los ojos.

La pelirroja se quedó impresionada. La verdad esque Pansy no tenía un mal cuerpo para nada. Muchas curvas y muy voluptuosa, pero delgada donde debía de estarlo.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta mirándose la parte de atrás y asintió pensando que la rubia no estaba nada mal, pero sobre todo, lo que más notaba la diferencia, era en el pecho. Que tenía mucho mas que ella.

Ginny resopló, pensando que era un poco delicado estar observando el cuerpo de esta chavala de tal manera y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Se miró en el espejo y asintió pensando que estaba bien y se dirigió al tocador para empezar al maquillarse.

Recordó y pensó que era lo que le había dicho Pansy. La voz de la rubia le resonó en la cabeza 'Por el día, maquillada naturalmente, base, polvos, colorete, raya, sombra a juego con la ropa, mascara y gloss'

Ginny asintió y comenzó a buscar por encima de la superficie la base.

La encontró y comenzó a aplicársela sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de pringamiento que había sentido el día anterior por la tarde cuando Pansy le había enseñado como maquillarse.

Acto seguido se echó los polvos y se vio muy blanca, demasiado, a decir verdad.

Cogió la primera brocha que encontró y buscó algo de color rosado por ahí. Encontró una cajita con unos polvitos compactos rosas y otros marrones y pensó que le irían mejor los rosas.

Estampó la brocha un par de veces sobre la superficie y después sobre su cara.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro moflete y acto seguido se contempló.

"AHHH!" Gritó. Ahora era Heidi.

Corrió al baño y cogió un trozo de papel y se refregó un poco intentando esparcir los coloretes por toda la mejilla.

Cuando se miró al espejo, la imagen Heidi se había fugado un poco, pero aun estaba presente.

Después decidió maquillarse los ojos y comenzó haciéndose la raya. ¿Para que?

Después de cinco intentos en cada ojo, y de haber gastado diez toallitas desmaquillantes, a Ginny le lloraba el ojo y lo tenía muy rojo.

Pensó en olvidarse de la raya y se aplicó la sombra de ojos rosa que encontró sobre el ojo.

Claro que se lo aplicó de tal manera, que en vez de parecer que se había pintado, parecía que le habían pegado un puñetazo.

Resopló y se le pasó por la cabeza que alomejor con la mascara de pestañas no quedaría tan mal.

Abrió una de color negra y comenzó a darse con el cepillito en las pestañas, tal y como le había enseñado Pansy, pero en una de estas, se le fue hacia arriba, manchándole toda la ceja y parte de arriba y de debajo de negro.

Ginny gritó frustrada y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Cuando acabó, tenía dos grandes manchones negros debajo de los ojos provenientes del rimel y muy mala cara.

Decidió echarse tan solo los polvos compactos y un poco de colorete, que consiguió aplicar un poco mejor que la vez anterior.

Buscó un gloss rosa y se lo aplicó y acto seguido comenzó a secarse el pelo.

Hacerse las planchas no se le dio tan mal, aunque se quemó la frente y las orejas un par de veces y al final un par de mechones no estaban del todo lisos pero no estaba tan mal.

La rubia-falsa se colocó los tacones y resoplando, salió por la puerta preparándose para un nuevo día en otro cuerpo.


	6. Castigo

FELIZ 2006 A TODOOOOSSS:D:D:D espero que todos hayais tenido un buen comienzo del año y os deseo lo mejor y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseoss... Ains... aquí estoy yo de nuevo dandoos la vara con otro capitulo... Se que estoy dando una imagen de Ginny como muy poco femenina... hmm... pero no es eso.. sino que... ella se cuida y tal... pero no es como Pansy, que esta mas atenta a la imagen que da por fuera que a la que ofrece a sus amigos o cuando habla con alguien :D Bueno... pues cap larguito... :P a ver si os gusta, no pasa mucho pero bueno xD es muuuy aburrido pero el proximo sera mejorr! Os lo jurooo :D:D no me mateisss :P un beso a tosssssss :

**6.- Castigo!**

Pansy se despertó con media hora para arreglarse, cosa rara en ella, ya que cuando estaba en su cuerpo, tardaba de hora, a hora y media.

Abrió las cortinas y vio algunas chicas aun durmiendo, y otras dando vueltas por la habitación preparándose ya.

La rubia se levantó y entró al baño dándole los buenos días a las que estaban afuera y cerró con pestillo la puerta.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a desvertirse y cuando lo hizo, no dudo ni un momento y se miró al espejo.

Normal que todos los tíos se fijaran en ella.

No tenía tanto pecho como Pansy, pero igualmente tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo.

Estaba delgada, y tenía una cintura muy pequeña, las piernas y brazos largos y delgados, dándole un aspecto muy elegante.

El color de piel era muy blanco, y al contrario de lo que pensaba la rubia, Ginny solo tenía pecas en las mejillas.

El pelo pelirrojo lleno de rizos le contrastaba muy dramáticamente con su piel y los ojos verdes complementaban los labios carnosos.

Pansy sonrió, si tendría que admitir al final que al Weasley era guapa.

Se metió en la ducha y corrió la cortina.

Buscó el champú, que resultó ser dos en uno (N.A.: es decir, champú y suavizante juntos), cosa que disgustó a Pansy que estaba acostumbrada a usar un champú diferente cada día y después se lavó el cuerpo con un gel de olor neutro, que tampoco le gustó mucho a Pansy ya que a ella le gustaba cuando olían a fresa o algo.

Salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la primera toalla que pilló (si, echó en falta su albornoz) y después salió al cuarto.

Abrió el baúl de Ginny y a lo primero que se le fueron las manos fue a esos vaqueros tan monos que había visto el día anterior, pero pensó que Ginny los tendría reservado para una fiesta o algo un poco mas importante y no para ir a clase.

Encontró otros vaqueros, no tan bonitos como los otros pero bastantes aceptables, y después se puso una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca sin ningún tipo de dibujo aunque bastante estrecha.

Cogió una sudadera gris que encontró y se la pusó, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta mirando a sus compañeras.

"Eh...una pregunta" dijo, y todas las chicas se giraron para mirarla "¿Qué me hago en el pelo?" dijo, y aunque sabía que Ginny no hacía ese tipo de preguntas por la cara que pusieron sus amigas, Pansy no tuvo otro remedio mas que preguntar, puesto que la pelirroja no le había especificado nada.

"¿Dejártelo suelto como siempre haces, no?" dijo una chica rubia, con el pelo muy liso y muy pálida y delgada.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y esforzó una sonrisa "Esta bien"

La pelirroja (falsa) cogió la túnica y la mochila para después ir a clase y salió por la puerta diciendo un breve 'adios' a sus compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

Cuando Ginny llegó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, de nuevo le surgió el dilema de donde sentarse. Miró hacia el centró de la mesa, donde divisó a Draco sentado enfrente de Blaise y ambos comían mientras hablaban.

Andó hacia allí, tambaleándose un poco puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones y llegó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Draco.

Nada mas sentarse, no le había dado tiempo a decir 'Buenos días', cuando el rubio la cogió de la mandibula, atrayéndola hacia el y plantándole un beso tipo-película, que habría dejado a mas de una con la boca abierta, pero Ginny intentó cerrar su mandibula cuando se separó de el, pero permaneció con los ojos un poco dislocados.

'¿Quién dijo que Malfoy fuera frío?' pensó por segunda vez en menos de dos días y su cabeza siguió pensando otras cosas que no vienen a cuento poner aquí ahora, hasta que se centró al escuchar la voz de Blaise.

"Vaya Pansy, si hoy no estás pintada como una puerta!" dijo el moreno de ojos verdes.

Draco echó la cara hacia atrás para mirarla de lejos y asintió.

"La verdad esque estas muchísimo mas guapa así" dijo y siguió comiendo.

Ginny sintió enrojecer, y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada cálida de Blaise.

El moreno le sonrió.

Ginny comenzó a servirse comida cuando notó que alguien le posaba la mano en la rodilla derecha. Como Draco estaba sentado a su lado derecho, pensó que era Draco y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que el rubio la estuviera manoseando ahí, pensó que lo dejaría pasar.

Siguió comiendo pero la mano avanzaba, y avanzaba y subía por la entre pierna de Ginny y...

"MALFOY!" gritó enfadada. "Ehhh...quiero decir, Draco" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Algun problema?" replicó el rubio.

Entonces Ginny miró hacia delante y el moreno le estaba dedicando una de esas sonrisas pícaras.

"AHHHH! No puedo mas!" dijo, haciendo que toda la mesa de Slytherin se girara hacia ella.

"¿El que nena?" Dijo Draco mientras la miraba extrañado.

La pelirroja se levantó, cogió la mochila y murmurando indignada salió del Gran Comedor, sus tacones cliqueando en el suelo.

Comenzó a andar por los pasillo vacíos mientras resoplaba y suspiraba y de repente escuchó pasos detrás suya.

Se giró y vió al moreno detrás suya, muy serio.

La pelirroja comenzó a andar con mas rapidez, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, pero Blaise era mucho mas alto que ella, y en cuanto corrió un poco, la alcanzó.

La cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia una clase vacía, y una vez dentro, murmuró un hechizo muy raro que Ginny nunca había escuchado, para cerrar la puerta.

La pelirroja se quedó ahí pasmada, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Estaba asustada, no conocía a ese chico, y ahora estaba encerrada en una clase con el, y el dato de mas importancia, es que el estaba muy enfadado.

Andó hacia ella, haciendo que Ginny retrocediera y al final acabara pegada a la pared, el, muy cerca de ella.

Ginny miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada enfurecida del moreno.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

"¿EH? Dime que te pasa!" le plantó otro beso y Ginny pensó que así nunca le daría pie para hablar.

"¿Tienes algun problema conmigo?" siguió diciendo, y esta vez, la besó de nuevo, pero lo profundizó enseguida.

La pelirroja no le quedó mas remedio que seguirle el juego y el moreno siguió besándole el cuello y bajando, mientras le quitaba el jersey.

Ginny estaba mareada, confundida, y mil puntitos de colores danzaban delante de sus ojos. No sabía que coño pasaba entre Blaise y Pansy, y la verdad esque no podía seguir.

La realidad se materializó ante ella y lo vio todo claro.

Estaba casi con la camiseta quitada, y el moreno le besaba el cuello.

Ginny aprovechó que tenía un poco mas de espacio y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, ganándose una mirada de dolor de Blaise.

"Ahora no, Blaise" dijo Ginny, y suspiró.

El moreno dio una patada al suelo, y murmurando un hechizo tan raro como el de antes, salió por la puerta, dejando a una rubia apoyada en la pared, un tanto despeinada, con la camisa abierta y el jersey quitado, que no paraba de resoplar, y con dos pensamientos en su cabeza ¿por qué estaban tan buenosy porque besaban tan jodidamente bien?

* * *

Pansy llegó al Gran Comedor y divisó a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw. No le apetecía sentarse allí así que buscó al Weasley, Granger y Potter, y los encontró rápidamente al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry, quien le dirigió una mirada rara, y confundida, y se sonrojó un poco, cosa que extrañó a Pansy, hasta que recordó lo de la noche anterior, y la rubia desvió la mirada.

"Hola Ginny!" dijo Hermione, mientras le sonreía.

"Buenos días" dijo la pelirroja falsa, y miró lo que tenía por delante. Bacon, tortilla, huevos, zumos, chocolate... El estomago de Pansy empezó a rugir. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de Ginny y que podía comer lo que quisiera sin librarse de nada.

"¿Tienes hambre eh Gin?" dijo Ron, que había escuchado el estomago de la pelirroja(falsa).

Pansy asintió mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato de todo lo que veía por delante, y comía como una loca.

Harry puso una mano en la espalda de Pansy y rió.

"Tranquila que no es robado"

Pansy asintió. "Lo siento, tenía mucha hambre"

"Se ve, se ve" dijo Hermione mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

La rubia acabó su plato en un momentó y se quedó ahí reposando, y pensando en lo bien que sabían la comida que hacía tanto que no comía.

Su mente se desvió hacia la pelirroja, pensando en que estaría haciendo en su cuarto, y miró hacía atrás para buscarla en la mesa de Slytherin.

Y no le hizo mucha falta mirar más.

Estaba de pie, mirando a Blaise mientras toda la mesa de Slytherin la miraba.

La vio decir algo muy enfadada, y después cogió su mochila y comenzó a andar enfurecida hacia fuera, y Blaise la siguió a los dos minutos.

Pansy se quedó a cuadros y su cabeza comenzó a elucubrar sacando varias hipótesis de lo que había pasado, hasta que la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

"¿Qué miras Ginny?" dijo y la rubia se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza.

"Nada, nada" dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo y resoplaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ginny con su vida?

* * *

El día de clase pasó lento y aburrido para Pansy, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las asignaturas eran repetidas, excepto algunas que la pelirroja daba de séptimo.

Aunque en esas clases había conseguido ver de pasada a Ginny que la había mirado con esas miradas que dicen no-sabes-lo-que-te-espera-cuando-hablemos, a lo que la rubia había respondido con unas miradas que dicen preparate-tu-guapa.

A las cinco, Pansy salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, con Harry atosigándola mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez si quería que el acompañase al castigo.

La pelirroja falsa no hacía mas que negar una y otra vez hasta que tuvo que darle un pequeño beso a Harry para que se quedara satisfecho.

Salió corriendo, pues llegaba tarde y rápidamente llegó al quinto piso, donde pasó por delante del hueco y deseó tres veces una habitación en la que se encontrara Ginny, y una puerta apareció.

Cuando abrió, ella, bueno Ginny en su cuerpo se encontraba allí sentada en un sofa, y con una caa de enfado muy grande.

"¡Ya podrías no llegar tarde!" dijo e inmediatamente se levantó y andó hacia ella. "Y explicame que pasa con Blaise¡Que en menos de dos días me ha metido mano mas de tres veces¿Y no me avisastes que Draco fuera tan cariñoso?"

"¡Perdona guapa¡Tambien podrías haberme avisado tu que jugabas al quiditch¿EH¿Y ahora que excusa sacamos? Y tu amiguito especial ya se esta poniendo muy pesadito¡Que encima lo tengo que soportar yo!"

Las dos hablaban y hablaban sin escuchar a la otra, mientras iban recopilando recuerdos del día anterior.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó Ginny y la pelirroja falsa dejó de hablar. "LO siento" dijo Ginny y miró a Pansy.

"Y yo" dijo la rubia mirando a un lado y las dos chicas se echaron a reir.

"¡Que tontas!" dijo Pansy. "A ver... Blaise.. bueno... Blaise... no se como explicarlo. Simplemente somos Blaise y yo. Ya esta. El siempre ha estado enamorado de mi, y yo admito que siempre lo he utilizado... y que estoy enamorada de Draco, pero cuando este me deja de lado, el siempre esta ahí.. He hablado con Luna, y me ha dicho lo de quiditch, y alguna excusa buena tenemos que sacar. Por otro lado Harry se ha declarado y yo..."

"¿QUÉ? NO ME DIGAS ESO!" dijo Ginny mientras se tiraba en el sofa bocabajo y comenzaba a dar patadas, en una actitud totalmente de reina del drama.

"Si, me besó y todo"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se supone que eso lo tenía que vivir YO! FUFFFFFF" dijo muy colorada.

Pansy rió "No fue nada del otro mundo. Al menos no tan bien como Draco... Igualmente, yo me separé. Le dije que estaba mareada, no había tenido un buen día y que hoy hablaríamos después del castigo entre comillas" dijo y le sacó la lengua. "¿Qué dices¿qué le digo?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Lo primero que deberíamos de hacer es buscar la solución a esto" dijo Ginny señalando los cuerpos de ambas. "Podemos empezar buscando en esos libros" dijo, y miró hacia una estantería bastante grande.

"Supongo" dijo Pansy y las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar.

A las siete y media, Ginny y Pansy estaban rodeadas de más de cincuenta libros, y hartas de buscar.

De repente, Pansy empezó a dar golpes al libro.

"YA! YA! Ya lo tengo! Ya esta!" comenzó a gritar la rubia, mientras Ginny cerraba el libro que tenía en las manos, aburrida.

"Ya has dicho eso siete veces en el tiempo que llevamos buscando"

"No, no¡Pero ahora es de verdad!" dijo Pansy "Shhh, escucha" dijo y comenzó a leer en alto el parrafo del libro " 'La solución para revertir la poción multijugos. Si estais leyendo esto es muy probable, o, que esteis aburridos, o que necesiteis la solución para revertir una poción multijugos. La solución es sencilla y fácil y solo necesitais hacer de nuevo la poción multijugos, solo que hay que dejarla reposar cuatro días, y al tomarla, teneis que echar uno de vuestros pelos, no el de la otra persona, sino el del cuerpo en el que os encontreis invertido, y tomar ese vaso. No os transformareis al momento, sino que los cambios se produciran en las 12 horas siguientes. El reposo comienza a contar a partir del momento en el que la poción acabe, y debe durar 4 días exactos. Se debe de tomar en la primera hora después del cuarto día y no pasar, sino, no servirá de nada' Pues eso" Dijo Pansy.

"¿Ya esta¿Solo eso?"

Pansy asintió.

"No me lo puedo creer... pero bueno"

"Creo que tu tendrás que conseguir los ingredientes... Lo tienes mucho más fácil"

"NI LOCA!" dijo Ginny. "Odio a Snape... no quiero meterme en ningún lio con el"

"Ginny, una vez que lo conoces no es tan mala persona. Snape nos da todo tipo de ingredientes para practicar¿por qué te crees que somos mejores?"

Ginny abrió mucho la boca y los ojos de par en par. "¡Eso es injusto!"

"Ya bueno, el caso esque puedes ir tu, o Draco, o incluso Blaise ira si le tratas bien y los conseguiréis sin problemas, y supongo que mañana por la tarde podrías tenerlos todos"

Ginny asintió. "De acuerdo. Bueno, antes de que se haga mas tarde. Hablemos de ayer. Ehh... me dijistes que Draco no era muy cariñoso... pues nena, te has equivocado totalmente... porque... parece muy fogoso"

"¿Si?" dijo Pansy, poniendo cara extrañada "No se. Bueno sigue"

"Eso es lo único, y lo de Blaise. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Esque ya es mucha tela... Con uno vale, pero dos son ya mucha tela..."

Pansy miró hacia abajo "Habla con el y dile que... que quieres que pase una semana, que estas agobiada, no se.. lo que sea, para tenerlo lejos hasta que yo llegue. ¿Y que hago yo?"

"Bueno, en cuestión a lo de Quiditch, Harry es el capitán, y puedes hablar con el, decirle cualquier cosa... y si tu dices que ya se te ha declarado.. bueno a mi se supone, con que digas un par de cosas, un besito y un puchero, ya vale¿no?"

Pansy asintió. "La verdad esque tienes razón¿y que hago con Harry?"

"Me da mucha rabia... pero creo que deberías seguirle el rollo. Intenta evitarlo lo máximo, pero que no se vea raro¿de acuerdo?"

Pansy asintió y miró el reloj.

"¡Son las ocho! Deberíamos de ir a cenar ya. ¿Mañana a las cinco aquí?"

"Eso mismo" dijo Ginny y despidió a la rubia, mientras ella se quedaba buscando la receta de la poción multijugos para saber los ingredientes.

Al menos ya estaba todo resuelto.


	7. Sentimientos

Holaaa! Bueno este capitulo me gusta muchiiiiiiiisimo mas que el anterior, aunque es mas corto pero bueno... creo que es muchísimo mejor :D asi que no os podeis quejar que he subio bastante rápido en verdad :P bueno... no tengo mucho mas que decir, bueno si, que a las que vivan en españa espero que los reyes se hayan portao bien con vosotras :P un beso a todos y leer lo de abajo que es **IMPORTANTE!**

**IMPORTANTE ! **_A verrrr quería proponeros algo... no se con quien juntar Pansy, la verdad... puedo juntarla con Harry, con Blaise... o con nadie, y me gustaría que eligierais vosotros! Si me dejais review, hacerme el favor de poner en él, con quien os gustaría que se quedara Pansy... y ya que estais, cosas que os gustarían que pasasen. Yo hare el recuento, y a partir de ahí, ya desarrollare la historia mas a favor de esa pareja! OK? Hacerme ese favor plisss que si no seeee:( Bueno, pero no vais a saber hasta el final mas o menos con quien se queda... NA MAS QUE YO MUAJAJAJA :P, bueno pos haserme ese favorcillo okiii:D asiassss_

Cambiando de tema, quiero contestarle un mensaje personal a **Sara Fénix Black**, que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo si no era por aquí :P : muchísimas gracias por tu sugerencia y claro que no me molesto! Es muy buena idea, y ahora la pondre ahí abajo como aclaración, pero te dare los créditos puesto que tienes bastante mas imaginación que yo :P Eso era lo único, y de nuevo, muchas gracias!

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Cuando hacen la poción multijugos, Snape les ha enseñado una manera mas corta, y no que tardaron un mes en hacerla Harry Ron y Hermione, y la razón esque ellos la miraron en un libro antiguo, mientras que los libros que utilizan Ginny y Pansy son mas nuevos y otra razón esque uno de los ingredientes, los crisopos, hay que dejarlos reposar una luna llena, y entonces Snape se los da ya reposados. OK! Bueno, esta idea es de Sara Fénix Black, así que muchísimas gracias a ella por hacer que esta historia se entienda un poco mejor... :P**

* * *

**7.- Sentimientos**

Ginny tardó poco buscando la receta, ya que en el primer libro que miró, como eran todos sobre la poción multijugos, la encontró.

Arrancó la página y se la metió en el bolsillo mientras salía por la puerta.

Estaba comenzando a andar hacia las escaleras, cuando una voz resonó por el pasillo.

"¿Qué hacías aquí Pansy?"

Ginny se dio la vuelta, el corazón palpitándole muy rápido, y vio a Blaise salir detrás de una columna.

La pelirroja se heló en aquel instante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Blaise allí¿Habría visto a Pansy salir?

"Ehh.." Comenzó a hablar Ginny, pero no sabía que decir, que excusa dar.

"Sé que algo va mal, y no me lo quieres contar"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Preguntó Ginny.

"No sé... desde que viniste..."

'ostias... entonces ha visto a Pansy, en mi cuerpo...'

"Sí. Si he visto a la pelirroja" dijo al ver la cara de la rubia falsa. "Dime que pasa"

"¡Estábamos haciendo el castigo!" Replicó Ginny indignada.

"Si, en el cuarto de los requerimientos" dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico.

"Pues no me creas Zabini" se tapó la boca "Blaise"

El moreno sonrió con maldad y Ginny se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar, pero él la agarró del brazo y la trajo hacia sí, dándole un beso.

La pelirroja se separó, y cuando lo hizo, Blaise estaba muy serio.

"¿Ves? Ni siquiera besas igual. Algo va mal Pansy, y no me lo quieres contar, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré"

"Anda, déjame" dijo Ginny y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a Blaise Zabini, sin palabras.

* * *

Pansy llegó al Gran Comedor aunque sin muchas ganas de comer, seguramente debido a que a la hora de almorzar, había comido de todo lo que había, y había acabado tan llena que le costaba andar.

Se sentó al lado de Harry de nuevo, y saludó a todos.

"¡Hola!" Dijo la rubia, ahora pelirroja, mientras sonreía. Aquí, con los Gryffindor, a pesar de tan solo llevar un día con ellos, ya se sentía cómoda. No costaba sonreír, ni ser amable, es más, te sentías bien si te comportabas bien y no eras frío como ella tenía que ser con los Slytherin.

"Hola" respondió Hermione sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro que ojeaba.

Ron levantó la mano a modo de saludo y siguió comiendo y Harry le sonrió.

"¿Podemos hablar después de cenar?" Le susurró el pelinegro clavándole la mirada esmeralda.

Pansy lo meditó un momento para saber a que se refería y después se asintió.

"¡Ah¡Si¡Por supuesto¡Se me había olvidado!" Dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Harry se sonrojó y siguió comiendo con una sonrisita tonta en la cara, y Pansy comenzó a servirse comida.

"Vaya Ginny, si sigues comiendo de esa manera, voy a tener que empezar a pensar que estas embarazada" dijo Ron, mientras echaba una mirada un tanto rara de analizar, a Harry.

Ante este comentario, Hermione miró a Harry y seguidamente a Ron, le dio un manotazo en el brazo, Pansy dejó de servirse comida y miró a su "hermano" con una de estas miradas que dicen estoy-en-otro-sitio-y-te-mato, y Harry comenzó a toser, mientras se atragantaba.

La pelirroja falsa se levantó corriendo y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, cosa que no ayudo en mucho, ya que el moreno empezó a adquirir un tono muy rojo en la cara, y mientras una mano la tenía en el cuello, la otra la tenía en el aire, moviéndola, en señal de ayuda.

A estas alturas, todo el Gran Comedor miraba al peli-negro, y Pansy, Ron y Hermione empezaban a panicar.

Harry seguía tosiendo, mientras se abanicaba a si mismo y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Ron corrió hacia él, y lo levantó, cogiendolo por detrás por la cintura y le empezó a apretar el pecho (N.A.: lo entendeis? Lo típico de las pelis xD). Entonces, en una de estas, algo de un color marrón-variante, salió como una bala de la boca de Harry, y fue a parar justo en la cara de Hermione.

Ron soltó a Harry, haciendo que cayera al suelo de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y Hermione puso una mueca de asco.

"¡AHHH!" Gritó la morena cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándose la cara. A continuación, le comenzaron a entrar arcadas, y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, a Dios sabe donde.

Ron se encogió de hombros, y se agachó al lado de Harry.

"¿Estás bien tío?" Le preguntó y Harry asintió, intentándose sentarse de una manera más cómoda. "OK. Me voy a buscar a Hermione" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cogió sus cosas y las de la morena y se fue.

Ahora solo quedaba Pansy y Harry, pero cuando la rubia iba a hablar, McGonagall se acercó a ellos.

"¿Estas bien Potter?"

Harry asintió como pudo y McGonagall lo miró severamente, murmurando algo de 'estos adolescentes...'.

"Bueno, señorita Weasley¿puede acompañar al señor Potter a la sala común?" Le dijo a la pelirroja falsa, a lo cual Pansy respondió que sí.

McGonagall se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de profesores, y Pansy ayudó al chico levantarse como pudo.

"Vamonos" dijo ella, cogiendo la mochila de el y colocándosela en el hombro.

"Pe-pe-pero no has comido nada!" Dijo él, indignado.

"No importa" dijo la rubia, y colocó una mano de Harry por encima de sus hombros y después ella le pasó una mano por la cintura, y cuando iban saliendo de Gran Comedor, se cruzó con Ginny, que la miró con una mirada MUY PREOCUPANTE.

* * *

Ginny entraba en el comedor, a la vez que salía Pansy con Harry, que por cierto tenía un aspecto bastante malo, y la miró alarmándola de que algo pasaba, a lo que Pansy le respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Andó a la mesa de Slytherin, el corazón aun palpitándole muy rápido y se sentó al lado de Draco.

Resopló y se quedó mirando el plato mientras se mordía el labio.

"¿No comes?" Le preguntó el rubio mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Vaya, si ya de por si no comes casi y ahora no comes... genial" dijo el sarcásticamente.

"¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?" Se le escapó a Ginny.

Draco la miró extrañado.

"Estoy igual"

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Vamonos" le dijo él, mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba hacia fuera del Gran Comedor.

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo y cuando llegaron a uno desierto, Draco entró en un aula vacía, arrastrándola tras él.

Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo a preguntarle que hacían ahí, cuando Draco ya había empezado a besarle.

La pelirroja ni siquiera puso resistencia. Es más, lo que mas falta le hacía en ese momento, era que Draco la besara.

Tan solo había pasado un día con el, pero era el tiempo suficiente y necesario, para darse cuenta de que no era tan mala persona.

Simplemente le habían enseñado a ser así, y el cómo buen chico solo aprendió.

Se había dado cuenta, de que Draco lo único que necesitaba era un poco de cariño y que alguien lo comprendiese, alguien que aun no había encontrado.

Y ahora, Draco era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que alguien se preocupaba por ella, aun él pensando que era Pansy.

El rubio le pasó una mano por el cuello a ella, atrayéndola mas hacia sí y con la otra comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras iban andando hacia atrás hasta llegar a una mesa.

Ginny se separó un momento del y pegó un saltito para sentarse en la mesa.

Tan solo los iluminaba la plateada luz de la luna, que se filtraba por los cristales y bañaba a los dos ocupantes de la habitación.

El rubio sonrió al mirar a la rubia (falsa) y fue a besarla cuando Ginny se separó.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, pensando que había sido un lapsus, pero Ginny apartó la cara, haciendo que el beso fuese a parar en la mejilla.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Ginny le miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir que se escondía detrás de esa máscara gris y pareció flotar un poco.

Apartó la mirada y se levantó, abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

"¡Pansy¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, nada" dijo Ginny mientras acababa de abrocharse los botones.

Draco la agarró por el brazo y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que Ginny le mirara de nuevo.

La pelirroja intentó soltarse del agarro del rubio, pero la tenía agarrada tan fuerte, que casi le hacía daño y no podía moverse.

"Suéltame por favor" le dijo pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Estás rara Pansy, muy rara"

"¡No!

"Quiero que me digas lo que te pasa"

"No me pasa nada"

"A mi no me engañas"

"Tu no me conoces" respondió Ginny, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación.

"Nunca me has mirado así..."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Como... como si yo fuera especial"

La fuerza que ejercía el rubio disminuyó, aunque seguía sosteniendo la mirada hasta que Ginny se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin contestar siquiera.

* * *

Pansy y Harry tardaron bastante en llegar a la sala común y aunque había bastante gente, aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

Se sentaron en un sillón de dos, y nadie se percató de ellos.

"Eh... Bueno... ¿ya te lo has pensado?" Empezó él.

Pansy asintió.

"¿Y... ?"

"Y... tú a mí también me gustas" dijo intentando sonar un tanto ilusionada pero no consiguió mucho.

"Eh... Bien, supongo" dijo él, sonriendo.

Se comenzó a acercar a ella, y olió repentinamente su colonia.

Se apartó antes de que él pudiera besarla, y recordó que Blaise olía de la misma manera, y una extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba la inundó.

Harry frunció el ceño y Pansy se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el moreno se acercara de nuevo para besarla y esta vez no se apartó.

Cuando Harry se separó de ella, estaba sonrojado, y le sonreía abiertamente.

"Gracias por todo" le dijo, mientras se levantaba. "¿Mañana hablamos?"

Pansy asintió y Harry se inclinó un poco para darle un beso breve, haciendo que su colonia tuviera un encuentro con su olfato de nuevo.

Acto seguido, el moreno desapareció por las escaleras, y Pansy cerró los ojos aun en el sofá, con un único pensamiento: echaba mucho de menos a Blaise.

* * *

**Acordaros lo de decirme vuestra pareja favoritaa:D**


	8. Culpable

Hola! Antes que nada, quería dejar un mensajito a **eri mond lich**t :D Bueno, gracias por el review y por la contribución a lo de las parejas :D Bueno, y no te preocupes que no te lo tomes a mal! Yo simplemente pido la opinión de que preferís, si Harry con Pansy, o Blaise... porque a mi la verdad esque me da igual una u otra y como yo no tengo para nada planeado lo que va a pasar en adelante, pues me da igual que la historia vaya tomando forma alrededor de una pareja u otra :D bueno y si a medida que avanza no me gusta como va quedando... pues... lo cambio radicalmente! Ala:P jajaja un beso guapa:D

Pasando a otra cosa... muchísimas gracias a todos por el review... La pareja ya esta decidida :D aun así, podeis mandarme dudas sugerencias, críticas, todo lo que querais:D eh? Jajaja, pero no seais muy malos que me pongo triste.. bueno y lo siento mucho para los que me piden un capitulo mas largo, pero lo siento porque no doy para más. Para mi es muy difícil hacer capitulos largos,... asi que... esto es a lo máximo que llego  pero igualmente.. es intensoo:P un beso a todos a leer y a dejar reviewssss:D:D:D

**8.- Culpable**

Blaise lo sabía, y ese era el único pensamiento que le rondaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

Y bueno, por supuesto, Draco.

¿Especial¿Cómo se miraba de una manera especial? No lo entendía, ni siquiera lo había mirado diferente a otras veces... pero algo había pasado para que Draco se sincerase tanto.

Dejó de dar vueltas por su habitación y al momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién?" Gritó Ginny desde dentro, muy malhumorada.

"Evie y Marilyn" respondió la voz de la morena.

Ginny cogió su varita y deshizo el hechizo que había conjurado en la puerta, haciendo que se abriese, y ambas chicas entrasen.

Cuando lo hicieron, Ginny cogió de nuevo la varita, cerró la puerta la hechizó.

"¿Qué queréis?" Dijo muy enfadada la pelirroja.

"Pues nada, esque hoy no te hemos visto en todo el día y ayer ni charlamos ni nada por la noche. ¿Qué estabas con Draco?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "No. Me fui a dormir"

"Lo vimos salir de tu habitación"

"Tan solo hablamos un rato" replicó.

Si, hablar lo que se dice hablar... dijo una vocecilla agridulce en su cabeza.

Bueno, me besó, pero eso no significa nada, se supone que soy su novia, pensó Ginny, como contestación a la voz.

Ya ya... pero tu gustó, de nuevo esa vocecilla.

"AHHH!" Gritó Ginny y sus dos 'amigas' la miraron.

"Eh... Pans, estás muy rara. Cuéntanos que te pasa" dijo Marylin.

"Nada, no me pasa nada"

"Pansy tiene algún problema que no hay manera de sacarlo por esa boquita" le dijo Evie a Marylin, como si Pansy, aunque más bien Ginny, no estuviera en la habitación.

La rubia falsa se dio la vuelta y dio una patada al suelo.

"¡AH¡Que no tengo ningún problema!" Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Y hablando de problemas" continuó Evie y Ginny estuvo a punto de hablar para defenderse de nuevo, pero Evie se le adelantó "Blaise esta fatal"

Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente y las miró. ¿Sabrían ellas lo que pasaba entre la rubia y Blaise?

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dijo Ginny intentando sonar indiferente.

"Estaba muy mal hoy"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Pues... lo primero, esque no lo he visto en toda la tarde y cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, que tu y Draco ya no estabais, venía muy enfadado, murmurando cosas de mentiras y demás. Le pregunté que le pasaba y solo me dijo que algo muy gordo estaba pasando, pero a saber. Tenía los ojos rojos y temblaba... ¿no estará drogándose, no?" Respondió Marylin.

"¿Cómo va a estar drogándose?" Dijo Ginny, que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, Marylin y Evie andando un poco hacia ella.

"Esque... ¿qué puede ser eso tan gordo... ?" Dijo Evie mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

Marylin se encogió de hombros y Ginny permaneció callada.

"¿Por qué estás tan callada Pansy?"

Ginny fue a responder que por nada, pero Marylin se adelantó en contestar por ella.

"Eso es porque sabe algo" dijo la morena levantando las cejas mientras sonreía.

"¡Ahhh... verdad! Se me olvidaba que entre Blaise y Pansy hay algo..." dijo Evie riendo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y las miró expectantes. ¿Qué querría decir eso?

"No me mires así" dijo Evie. "Sabemos que en esos encuentros no solo habláis"

Ginny decidió según esa frase que ambas lo suponían pero no lo sabían con certeza.

"No. Solo somos amigos" dijo ella a modo de explicación.

"No entiendo porque te mira de esa forma pues"

"No me mira de ninguna manera. Además¿qué tiene que ver que él me mire de una manera u otra con que seamos amigos o más? A parte, estoy con Draco"

"Bah..." dijo Marylin.

"Dejarme en paz" dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y volvía a abrir la puerta con la varita "Estoy muy cansada. Mañana hablamos" dijo y abrió la puerta para que salieran.

Las dos chicas la miraron de una manera extraña y salieron por la puerta sin decir siquiera adiós.

Ginny estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando algo se lo impidió y la cabeza de Blaise se asomó.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo tan seriamente que a Ginny se le heló la sangre.

* * *

Pansy aun estaba sentada en el sofá cuando alguién llegó y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola!" Respondió la alegre voz de Luna.

"Hola" dijo Pansy mientras la miraba.

"¿Qué tal va todo?"

"Pss..." se encogió de hombros "Bien"

"No ha sonado muy convincente"

"No estoy muy convencida a decir verdad" dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisilla ante la conversación tan estúpida. "Potter se me ha declarado, he dicho que a mi también me gusta, nos hemos besado, casi se ahoga, pero eso antes de que nos besáramos" rió "y echo mucho de menos a Blaise" lo último se le escapó.

"¿Pero tu no estabas con Draco?"

"Ehh...sí. Bah, olvida eso, centrémonos en Potter"

"Se llama Harry"

"Bueno, que más da"

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Luna.

"Pues... que yo le gustaba mucho y que él pensaba que a mí el también me gustaba, bueno, a Ginny, y me besó"

"¿Y... ?"

"¿Y que?" Preguntó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡QUE COMO BESA!" Gritó, y todo el mundo las miró.

"Eh... pues... mal"

Luna se echó a reír.

"¿Mal?" Dijo, mientras seguía riéndose.

"Eh... fatal, a decir verdad"

"¡NO ME DIGAS ESO!" Dijo Luna, sin parar de reír. "Es todo un mito de chico, no puede besar TAN mal..."

"Será que lo comparo con los que yo he besado"

"Venga Ginny... bueno, Pansy... ¿en serio?"

Pansy asintió "Un poco torpe. Pero es muy dulce" dijo echando una sonrisilla.

"Me ha desilusionado"

"¿Acaso lo pensabas besar alguna vez?"

"Quien sabe" dijo Luna mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba hacia un lado. "El futuro nunca es predecible"

Pansy suspiró, pensando cuanta razón llevaba la rubia.

* * *

Ginny intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el chico era mucho mas fuerte que ella, y la pelirroja apenas consiguió moverle unos centímetros.

El moreno empujó la puerta, consiguiendo el suficiente espacio para entrar y cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta con el mismo hechizo que la vez que habían estado en el aula.

Ginny echó a correr hacia el baño, pero Blaise la agarró antes de que llegase allí y le dio la vuelta, cogiendola en brazos y poniéndola en la cama.

"Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que me lo cuentes todo"

Ginny tragó saliva. Esto iba en serio.

"No hay nada que contar" dijo, bastante asustada.

"Claro que si" la cogió de la barbilla y le giró la cara hacia un lado y hacia otro, intentando encontrar algo que mostrara que no era Pansy.

"¿Qué haces?"

"No eres Pansy. Sé que no eres Pansy"

"¿De que hablas?" Dijo Ginny, intentando parecer la rubia, y no que estaba mintiendo.

"Sí. Lo sé. Pansy no habla como tu, no besa como tu. Si yo hubiera empezado a decirle esto, ella se hubiera mantenido fría, impasible, como si no fuera con ella. Ni siquiera me miraría, y antes de contestarme me besaría. No me miraría como tu, asustada, ni hubiera salido corriendo hacia el baño. Cuando la acaricio por debajo de la mesa ella no se aparta gritando, estás fallando en muchas cosas, y seas quien seas lo voy a descubrir" explicó Blaise, sin soltarle la cara.

Ginny intentó soltarse del chico, pero no pudo.

"Eso no son mas que tonterías" dijo ella, intentando adoptar un estado mas calmado que el de antes para parecerse mas a Pansy.

"No. No lo son. Y me vas a decir quien eres, bien por las buenas" la miró a ella y le tocó los labios "o bien por las malas" dijo y se sacó del bolsillo un tarrito en el que ponía marcado 'veritaserum'.

Ginny consiguió que el chico la soltara y miró hacia un lado.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo él, esperando una respuesta. "De acuerdo... por las malas conseguiré sacarte muchas mas información, así que si así los quieres..."

"Vale, vale" respondió Ginny, decidiendo que sería mucho más engorroso el veritaserum.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Ginny Weasley" respondió la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿QUÉ?" Dijo Blaise y se separó de ella.

"No contamino¿eh?" Dijo la pelirroja de mal humor.

"Eh... ¿lo siento?" Dijo a modo de disculpa. Se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué estáis haciendo todo esto?"

"Créeme... no lo hacemos por puro gusto"

"¿Entonces?"

"En clase el otro día, cuando hicimos poción multijugos, nos equivocamos, y no nos volvimos a transformar. Por eso nos peleamos, y no nos impusieron ningún castigo. Pensamos que era mejor quedarnos así hasta que entráramos una solución, ya que ambas saldríamos perdiendo"

"Entonces Pansy esta viviendo tu vida¿no?"

Ginny asintió y Blaise rió. "Ay Dios en el lío que os habéis metido ¿Habéis encontrado ya una solución?"

"Si, necesitamos los ingredientes para hacer la poción multijugos normal¿podrías ayudarme a conseguirlos?

El moreno asintió y miró a un lado.

"Guau, una Weasley"

Ginny rodó los ojos.

"Nunca pensé que fueras a besar tan bien" le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa picara y consiguió arrancarle a Ginny una sonrisa de la cara.

"¿Draco lo sabe?"

"¡Pues claro que no!" Dijo Ginny, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Cállate por favor, hazlo aunque sea por Pansy"

"Pues claro que no pensaba decir nada... no querría hacerle daño"

"La quieres¿verdad?"

Blaise asintió "Esta demasiado ciega con Draco. El solo la utiliza cuando la necesita..."

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No puedo opinar"

Blaise asintió "Ojala espabile algún día"

"No te desesperes"

"No lo hago. Él es mi mejor amigo, y yo estoy enamorada de ella. Creo que al final tendré que aguantarme"

"Al menos la tienes¿no?"

"No como yo quisiera tenerla..."

Hubo silencio y Blaise la miró.

"¿Qué hago hablando de mis penas con una Weasley?" Dijo mientras sonreía y Ginny lo miró seriamente.

"Ginny, por favor" dijo.

"Yo Blaise"

"Ya lo se" dijo la pelirroja, guiñando un ojo.

El moreno se acercó a ella y apoyó ambas manos, una a cada lado de ella, en la cama.

"¿Sabes? Me caes mejor de lo que nunca imaginé"

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, y a decir verdad, Ginny no se separó, respondiéndole al beso.

Se separó de ella y la miró, guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué... ?" Comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Blaise la puso un dedo sobre los labios.

"Shhh, lo estropearas" dijo y acto seguido se fue.

Ginny se tumbó sobre la cama con una sonrisa en la cama.

Si al final los Slytherins no eran tan malos-malotes como los pintaban, y Blaise besaba muy bien, aunque en el fondo de su ser sentía un poco de culpabilidad... Le daba la impresión de que no estaba jugando limpio, se suponía que a ella le gustaba Harry...

Pero verdaderamente, no se sentía mal porque el beso no hubiera sido con el pelinegro, sino porque no había besado a Draco.


	9. ¿Amor?

Hola! Ufff... bueno creo que el capitulo es bastante bueno, pero estoy un poco decepcionada... yo quería hacer una historia divertida, graciosa... y los primeros capítulos empecé muy bien, pero ya me estoy desviando a mis típicas historias románticonass... T.T ay Dios xDDDD pero bueno, es bonito... o eso creo.. a ver si en cada capitulo pongo algo de humor pa animar estoo... que hay mucha cosa deprimente por ahiii! Ohhhh...

Cambiando de tema, paso a otra cosa, cuando Ginny se está vistiendo, digo que se pone botas de boxeadoras, hmmm no se si todos sabréis como son, pero por si acaso lo explico. Son como zapatillas deportivas, o tenis, o como las queráis llamar, pero en vez de acabar en el tobillo, acaban pues antes de la rodilla, o un poco mas hacia abajo, y tienen cordones hasta arriba.. bueno, espero que me hayais entendido. Estaba intentando buscar una foto por internet pero no encuentro NADA... así que sorry 

OOOOOOOOOOTRA aclaración :P jajaja esque me van surgiendo a medida que voy escribiendo, y entonces pos os la pongo por aquí para que entendáis toda la historia mejor :D Bueno, a ver... a partir de quinto, en mi fic, se puede vestir o con uniforme, o con ropa normal... por eso Ginny y Pansy visten así y alomejor otros visten con uniforme, ok:D

Bueno... pues nada, ya os dejo en paz y os dejo leer... espere recibir mas reviews de los que he recibido, pero bueno... alomejor esque el otro no he dejado días o simplemente no ha gustado mucho :S pero bueno, espero que os guste mas este, porque a mi me encanta en serio:D y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo! Un beso todos y ya sabéis ... a reviewear! (me acaba de inventar eso pero bueno :P)

* * *

**9.- ¿Amor?**

La rubia se despertó por el ruido de las compañeras del cuarto de Ginny. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y recapituló acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

**_---Flash Back---_**

Después de hablar un rato mas, Luna se fue a su sala común y a Pansy le rugió el estomago debido a que no había comido nada a la hora de cenar, por el casi-ahogamiento de Harry.

La sala común estaba casi desierta, y miró la hora que era. Las once menos cuarto.

Era bastante tarde, y no se debía salir de la sala común a partir de las nueve y media, pero Pansy tenía mucha hambre, y tan solo saber que podía comer cualquier cosa sin importarle si le engordaba o no, hacía que no se le quitara de la cabeza esa sensación de hambre, y por supuesto no se podría dormir así.

Colin Creevey, un buen amigo de Ginny, supuso Pansy, fue uno de los último que se fue a la cama, pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, no tengo sueño" dijo y acto seguido bostezó.

"Claro" sonrió el "Bueno, mañana hay colegio, te lo recuerdo" dijo y se fue a la cama levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

Pansy levantó la mano también y cuando el chico había desaparecido por las escaleras, se puso los zapatos que había dejado tirados al lado del sofá y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que le dijo algo de que no se podía salir a esas horas.

Pansy la ignoró y siguió andando adelante con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no atraer la atención de Filch.

Se iba dirigiendo a las cocinas, donde los elfos le servirían de todo lo que ella quisiera, y cogió por un pasillo muy oscuro pero por el cual se llegaba más rápido.

De un momento a otro, empezó a escuchar pasos detrás suya y Pansy comenzó a correr pensando que era el conserje y los pasos detrás suya comenzaron a aligerar también.

Se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos los pasos y Pansy se fue a dar la vuelta, porque sabía que la alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Lo que mas le extrañaba, era que no hubiera dicho nada.

Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, los pasos se dejaron de escuchar y una mano le tapo la boca y la cogió por detrás.

La colonia inundó las fosas nasales de la chica y Pansy abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Blaise" susurró sin querer, contra la mano del chico.

"Acertaste Pansy"

Pansy abrió los ojos aún más si pudo y sintió que el moreno la arrastraba a una clase.

Una vez dentro, el moreno la dejó ir y se apoyó sobre la puerta.

"¿Bueno que¿No pensabas decírmelo?"

Pansy se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Blaise lo sabía y solo había dos explicaciones: o lo había deducido por el mismo, o se lo había dicho la misma Ginny.

"No me quería arriesgar" contestó mirándole a los ojos.

"Me alegro de que confíes en mi" dijo el sarcásticamente.

Pansy se acercó a el, tocándole la cara.

"No seas así" dijo ella acercándose más a el.

Blaise le apartó la cara, y Pansy le dedicó una mirada de dolor.

"Solo iban a ser unos cuantos días, hasta que consiguiéramos solucionarlo, y todo saldría bien" siguió explicando Pansy "Ambas quedamos en que sería mejor que no lo supiera nadie..." calló un momento y se tocó los labios "¿Draco lo sabe?"

Blaise la empujó hacia detrás, muy enfadado.

"¡Él¡Draco¡Es lo único que te importa¿Verdad?" Dio una patada al suelo y Pansy se fijo en que casi lloraba. Nunca había visto al chico así "¡Pues para tu información, tu querido Draco no sospecha nada¡Pero yo¡YO¡Yo lo supe desde el primer momento! Sabía que algo no iba bien, no eras tu... te conozco demasiado..." dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

"¡No, Blaise, espera!" Dijo Pansy corriendo hacia él y cogiendole el brazo.

El moreno apenas giró la cara.

"Me importas, y mucho... simplemente quería saber ¿qué te lo ha dicho Ginny?"

"Estuve a punto de utilizar veritaserum" dijo, aun de espaldas.

Pansy se colocó delante suya y le cogió la cara, haciéndole que le mirara.

"Por favor... creo, creo que eres lo único que tengo" dijo la rubia, mientras poco a poco fue empujándole hacia adentro.

"No me demuestras eso"

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

"Lo se" respondió mirando al suelo. "Perdóname... tu sabes que yo no soy verdaderamente así. Los Gryffindor son mejores de lo que pensamos, mucho mejores que nosotros. No les cuesta demostrar el cariño, ni que se quieren, ni nada. Yo quiero ser así. Quiero ser mejor persona..."

Le miró y ahora esa mirada de enfado había sido sustituida por una que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

El chico le dio la vuelta y la sentó en una mesa, mientras se ponía delante de ella.

La comenzó a besar y Ginny sintió que estaba en el cielo. Lo que había extrañado, tan solo durante dos días, lo tenía ya.

Lo entregó todo en el beso y cuando Blaise se separó de ella, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica.

"Pansy..." susurró, y se chupó los labios "sabes que te quiero¿no?"

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero Pansy no tenía ninguna, y la chica optó por besarle, a lo que el chico siguió, mientras le iba quitando la camisa a la rubia.

Pansy se dejó hacer, pero no estaba disfrutando del momento, una pregunta le rondaba por su mente¿le quería ella a el?

**_--Fin flash back—_**

Se quedó ahí en la cama pensando en Blaise, en Draco, en Harry, en Ginny, en todo lo que había pasado en estos dos últimos días.

¡Blaise la quería! Y ella tan solo le había besado, no había sido capaz de articular ninguna palabra...

Sintió una lagrima rodarle por las mejillas y puso la cabeza contra la almohada.

Se sentía mal, muy mal, por no poder darle a Blaise todo lo que el le daba a ella. Por ser tan mala persona, por solo importarle su imagen, por ser frívola, por ser popular, por todo... odiaba su vida, se odiaba a ella misma ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a ese punto de dejar de sentir?

Y ahora, en el cuerpo de Ginny, se daba cuenta, de que la vida no solo era la imagen exterior, sino también como te sentías tu y los demás por dentro.

* * *

Ginny se levantó, dispuesta a pasar por otra tortura para que nadie mas sospechara que no era Pansy.

Se duchó (esta vez utilizó otro champú diferente al de la vez anterior) y después se secó el pelo. Rulos, Pansy le dijo que se pusiera rulos hoy.

Abrió las puertecitas del mueble del baño y vio un aparato con unas cosas redondeadas. Lo sacó, y recordó que Pansy le había dicho que tenía que poner un poco de agua en el medio, y que cuando lo hiciera, le pusiera la tapa y le diera con la varita. A partir de ahí tan solo tendría que esperar diez minutos y ponérselos.

Hizo todo con tranquilidad, y a los diez minutos cogió el primero y un mechón de pelo.

Lo enroscó alrededor y le puso una horquilla alrededor para que se quedara sujeto, e hizo lo mismo con el resto de los rulos.

También se acordó de que tenía que ponerse laca, para que se quedaran formados y quitarlos cuando se enfriaran. Hizo todo lo que Pansy le había dicho la tarde anterior y mientras esperaba decidió maquillarse.

'Paso por paso..' Se repetía a sí misma mientras cogía la base de maquillaje.

Se la aplicó por toda la cara, y después se la echó en la cara. Bien, el primer paso conseguido, eso era lo más fácil.

Cogió el colorete y lo miró con un poco de temor. No quería parecer Heidi de nuevo, así que cogió una brocha mas grande que la del día anterior y no la mojo tanto en los polvos rosados, y se la aplicó, y no le quedó tan mal. Se la esparció un poco con las manos, para que pareciera más natural y después cogió la sombra de ojos.

La miró... Con eso lo había estropeado todo el día anterior. Se encogió de hombros y la dejó aparte, cogiendo el lápiz de ojos negro y tan solo poniéndose la raya. Ni rimel ni leches, que iba a parecer de nuevo que le habían dado un puñetazo.

Cogió la primera barra de labios que encontró, que fue a ser de color rosa, y se pinto los labios, y a decir verdad, no lo estropeó tanto.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

'Al menos hoy no pareces Heidi, ni una maltratada, ni un payaso...' se decía a sí misma mientras se daba cuenta de que los rulos ya se habían enfriado.

Se dirigió al baño para ir colocando los rulos en su sitio a medida que se los iba quitando. La pelirroja comenzó a quitarlos, mientras miraba hacia abajo, para alcanzar mejor con las manos la parte de atrás de la cabeza y tarareaba una canción, pensando que al menos esta mañana no la había cagado tanto.

Acabó con el último rulo, y levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó.

Todo el pelo rubio estaba en rizos que no caían hacia abajo, sino por encima de la oreja, encogidos.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos entre ellos para ver si así conseguía mejorarlo, pero nada. Seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana, con esa cara tan blanca y esos rizos tan encogidos.

"¡AHHHH!" Gritó en frustración mientras seguía intentando hacer algo con el pelo. Separar los rizos no hacía mas que empeorarlos, a parte de que estaban tiesos y un tanto pegajosos.

'Ya esta' se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma mientras caía en cuenta de porque le había salido mal 'Demasiada laca'

Miró el reloj y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Tenía apenas veinte minutos hasta el desayuno, y en ese tiempo no le daba tiempo a ducharse de nuevo, secarse el pelo, maquillarse...

Corrió a la ducha y cogió un champú y un suavizante cualquiera, y después abrió el grifo del lavabo, y metió la cabeza debajo, para lavárselo ahí mismo.

Cuando acabó intentó no mojarse mucho la cara para no quitar el maquillaje, se peinó y decidió dejarlo así. Después de todo, no tenía que ser tan feo sin arreglar.

Abrió el armario ¿qué se tenía que poner?

Pronto lo encontró: falda vaquera, camisa celeste y chaqueta vaquera, con unas botas de boxeadora de color celeste y los cordones blancos.

Se miró al espejo y la verdad es que se gustaba. Le gustaría tener el vestuario de Pansy y ponerse cada día una ropa distinta, sin preocupaciones de si costaba cara o demás.

Salió por la puerta pero se chocó con el rubio que estaba esperando ahí.

Dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto y se llevó las manos a la cara. Draco pasó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta de paso y poniéndole un conjuro.

Ginny estaba ahí parada, mas preocupada de la nariz que le dolía, que de lo que pensaba hacer Draco.

El chico la cogió en brazos, tipo pareja recién casada, y la puso sobre la cama, la pelirroja aun un poco confundida por el golpe.

El chico trepó a la cama, y se puso de rodillas sobre ella, una pierna a cada lado de la chica.

Le apartó las manos de la cara y la besó.

Ginny no supo como reaccionar.

El dolor de la nariz se le había corrido hacia arriba y ahora le atacaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

"Cabeza dura" dijo Ginny sobre los labios de Ginny.

Draco se separó y rió, "¿qué?"

"Me has hecho daño"

"Ahora se te pasara" dijo mientras la seguía besando. Ginny comenzó a responderle, el dolor aún presente, pero desde la noche anterior había tenido ganas de besarle y ahora que tenía la ocasión no la iba a desaprovechar.

Le pasó una mano por la nuca y con la otra le comenzó a tocar el pecho.

El rubio siguió besándola, una mano apoyada en la cama para no dejarse caer encima de la chica y con la otra fue desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta.

Se separó de ella, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa negra entallada, que llevaba con unos vaqueros oscuros desgastados, y Ginny casi se derrite (N.A.¿QUIÉN NO? Solo imaginároslo, con una camisa y unos vaqueros asii apretaditos en el cu... vale, me estoy emocionando xDDDDDDDD) El rubio tiró la camisa a el suelo y siguió besándole, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la espalda.

El rubio bajó y empezó a besarle el cuello, y al estar un poco inclinado y con la cabeza metida en el cuello de la pelirroja, Ginny tenía amplia vista para verle todo el cuerpo (N.A.: Para que me entendais mejor, Draco esta con el culo en pompa xDDDDDDDDDD) Y allí al fondo, estaba el trasero de Draco, y a Ginny le entraron unas ganas inmensas de cogerselo.

'No, Ginny... no lo hagas...' se decía a sí misma.

'¡Bah¡No seas tonta¡Tienes la oportunidad ahora!' Replicó esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

Ginny cerró los ojos intentando reprimir la sensación de ansiedad por tocar ese perfecto culo, pero era imposible así que fue arrastrando la mano poco a poco hacia abajo...

"Venga Ginny, hazlo" se murmuró a sí misma en voz alta sin querer.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Draco sin levantar la cara del cuello.

"Ehhh... nada nada" dijo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor. Entonces, la pelirroja, bajó mas la mano y la pasó por ese culo taaaaan perfecto.

'WOW' se dijo a sí misma 'Nunca pensé que estuviera tan durito', pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Draco comenzó a bajar mientras le besaba la clavícula, y siguió por el escote hasta llegar al ombligo.

Ginny sabía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y no quería, pero sabía que le costaría mucho parar.

El rubio empezó a desabrochar la falda y comenzó a bajársela, pero Ginny le cogió las manos, interrumpiéndole.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Draco mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Ehhh... no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Ginny, titubeando un poco.

"¿El que?"

"¡Esto!" Dijo la pelirroja gesticulando hacia ambos.

"¿Por?"

"Eh... Porque no me gusta hacerlo por las mañanas..." fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

Draco se incorporó sentándose encima de ella (N.A. Espero que me entendáis...)

"¿Cómo?" Dijo el extrañado "Si me dijiste hace una semana que cuando más te gusta es por la mañana, además, de que lo hacemos casi siempre... y ya llevamos unos días que ni por la mañana... ni por la noche..." dijo él.

"Ehh... lo siento... no me apetece" dijo ella moviendo las piernas para darle una señal a Draco para que se levantara.

El rubio se acercó a ella y le miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ginny, intentando apartar la vista pero no podía, esos ojos grises eran como imanes.

"Hay algo ahí dentro que no es tuyo Pansy. Algo en tu forma de mirar, de besarme, de acariciarme. Se que algo ha cambiado... pero sea lo que sea me gusta... me gusta mucho" dijo el muy serio.

Ginny tragó saliva. Eso significaba que le gustaba ella... ¡Pero si apenas habían hablado!

Bueno, ella no era quien para hablar, puesto que también le gustaba bastante el chico... y no sabía ni porque. Había algo en el que hacía que ella supiera que no era tan malo como lo pintaban, y su carácter era todo lo contrario a ella, y por eso le gustaba.

Draco se levantó de la cama y Ginny lo vio de pie de nuevo sin camiseta.

"¿Ves? Nunca me has mirado como me miras ahora" le dijo él mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa.

Ginny comenzó a a brocharse los botones, y a colocarse bien la falda y se puso de pie al lado de el.

"¡Si ni siquiera andas igual!" Dijo él riendo. No sabía porque, pero al rubio toda esta situación le hacía gracia. "¡Voy a acabar pensando que no eres tu!" Dijo y Ginny palideció al momento. "¿Pansy... ? Era una broma..."

"Ya... ya..." miró a otro lado "Esque tengo mucha hambre" se encogió de hombros intentando sonreír.

El rubio la cogió de la mano y la acercó hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ginny se dejó hacer y le abrazó de vuelta, inspirando la colonia del rubio.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, y sintió como un peso se le elevaba del estomago. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Y aunque la pelirroja no lo había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Harry, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Se estaba enamorando.


	10. Parecido a una amiga

HEY! HEY! HEY! Jajajaja... ok, ok, ahorraros los tomates, que se que este capitulo es una mierda :( jajajaja no os quejeis de que es corto, ni de que no ha pasado nada interesante, porque ya lo se. Es un capitulo de estos típicos de relleno, que cuesta una vida escribir y al final acaban siendo una mierda jajajaja alomejor esque soy muy exagerada, pero bueno, yo anticipo, y el que avisa no es traidor :D

Hmmm... ¿Qué mas os puedo comentar? AH SIII! Pues tengo un **nuevo fic**, que se llama _Juegos de Seducción_, aunque creo que me equivoque al subirlo, y al escribir el título, y puse Juegos de seduccin jajajaja asi que... buscarlo mejor por ese nombre :P Esta escrito por una amiga, Cori, y yo..., que en un momento de aburrimiento saltó la idea jajajja y como unas locas nos pusimos manos a la obra. Solo hay dos capitulos, bueno, ni eso, lleva una introducción, y un capitulo, pero creo que va a molar la historia :D igualmente, no espereis que actualicemos muy rapido, ya que aunque coincidimos en el instuto, entre semana ella se conecta poco, y el tiempo que coincidimos, es muy poco rato... asi que, lo tendremos que hacer los findes...

Bueno... creo que no tengo nada mas que contar... asi que ya os dejo que leais... y de nuevo... al menos dejarme un review aunque sea para decirme lo mal que estaaa... jajaja, un beso a todos y a leer!

* * *

**10.- Parecido a una amiga**

Pansy llegó al Gran Comedor sin mucha hambre, y sobre todo, sin muchas ganas de ver a Harry después de lo ocurrido anoche con Blaise.

Ginny la mataría, la mataría. Lo sabía. No debía de haberlo hecho... aunque en realidad no era malo. ¡Bueno, pues claro que era malo! No debía de usar el cuerpo de Ginny para su placer, aunque pensándolo bien, hacerlo con el cuerpo de otra persona era diferente y una experiencia bastante curiosa.

Se rió mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione, enfrente de Harry.

EL chico la miró con dolor por no haberse sentado a su lado y su mirada pasó a una confusa.

"¿De que te ríes?" Le dijo él mientras la miraba sentarse.

"Nada... cosas mías" le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo pero paraba de reír.

Harry se levantó y se echó hacia delante sobre la mesa, dándole un beso a Ginny.

"¡Guau!" Dijo Hermione, dejando el periódico al lado. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Harry se volvió a sentar y sonrió mientras se ponía colorado.

"Pues... Ginny y yo estamos saliendo" dijo mientras sonreía, poniéndose un poco rojo.

"¡Que bien!" Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un medio abrazo a Pansy y después le sonreía a Harry.

Pansy desvió la mirada hacia Ron, que miraba su plato muy perplejo.

"Eh... ¿Ron¿Estas bien?" Le dijo, mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

Ron asintió.

"Después tengo que hablar contigo Harry" le dijo muy seriamente, y Harry palideció.

Pansy rió por dentro ante la situación y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Se vio a si misma entrar y a Pansy casi le da un soponcio.

Iba casi sin maquillar, con el pelo sin arreglar, y al menos, se fijo después, llevaba la ropa que le había dicho, aunque un poco mal puesta.

Estaba muy pálida, y tenía cara de susto.

Andaba rápido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando llegó a ella se sentó al lado de Blaise y comenzaron a susurrar rápidamente.

Pansy tragó saliva. Tenía ganas de recuperar su cuerpo.

* * *

Ginny se separó corriendo de Draco ganándose una mirada extrañada del rubio.

"Sea lo que sea lo voy a descubrir" le dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor y dejando al sex-symbol más grande de Hogwarts con tres palmos de narices.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, miró rápidamente si Blaise se encontraba allí y corrió a sentarse a su lado.

"Tenemos que conseguir los ingredientes" le susurró rápidamente y Blaise la miró.

"Nena¿te suena de algo la palabra hola?" Dijo él mientras seguía comiendo.

"Zabini es ur..."

"¿Zabini? Recuerdo que ayer cierta persona me dijo que no la llamara por su apellido..." la interrumpió Blaise.

"Bueno, Blaise, es urgente. Necesito volver a mi cuerpo cuanto antes..." dijo Ginny, pensando que no debía de pasar mas tiempo con Draco.

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo necesito. Por favor, y Pansy necesita volver al suyo"

Blaise asintió y Pansy se echó una tostada en el plato, y un poco de zumo.

"Ahora iré a hablar con Snape... Espero que no me los niegue"

"Ufff... gracias" dijo mientras sonreía.

"De nada" dijo Blaise sonriéndole de vuelta. "¿Qué tal con Draco?"

Ginny casi se atraganta "Bien" cerró los ojos "O eso creo"

"¿Sospecha algo?"

"Hombre, sospechar sobre lo que verdaderamente pasa no, pero si sabe que algo es diferente"

"Claro, tu no te pareces en nada a Pansy"

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Apuesto a que le gustas mas que ella¿a que sí?" Le dijo y Ginny casi se atraganta de nuevo. "Tranquila" rió "aunque no lo creas tienes un especie de encanto especial, y eres muy sexy" dijo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Pero el caso, es que él me odia y por supuesto, no estoy en mi cuerpo" dijo ella, tristemente.

"Llevas razón..." dijo mientras miraba de vuelta a Pansy "Un momento¿te gusta Draco!" Dijo sorprendido.

"¿Qué¡No!" Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"No me lo puedo creer. ¡Te gusta Draco!" Se echó a reír "¿Qué tiene que os gusta tanto?"

"¡EH¡Que a mi no me gusta!"

"Ya, ya"

Ginny le pegó a Blaise en el brazo.

"¡Ouch!" Dijo el sarcásticamente.

Ginny resopló. "Me voy, y acuérdate de los ingredientes" La pelirroja se levantó y salió rápidamente del comedor, dejando a Blaise, allí sentado, y pensando sobre porque tenia tanta prisa.

* * *

Si el día anterior se le había pasado lento, este había sido todo lo contrario.

Temía que llegara la hora de encontrarse con la pelirroja. No quería contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Blaise.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos, cabizbaja, iba pensando en la reacción de la pelirroja, y en que ojala tuviera ya los ingredientes, porque estaba deseando que este infierno se acabase.

Llegó al quinto piso, y pasó por delante de la pared deseando tres veces una habitación donde estuviera Ginny.

Una puerta apareció ante ella y Pansy tragó saliva.

Tendría que entrar, tarde o temprano, tendría que decírselo.

* * *

A Ginny se le pasó el día de las clases muy lento, y sobre todo muy pesado.

El rubio no había despegado la mirada de ella, y cada vez que ella miraba a Blaise, este se chupaba los labios para hacerla de rabiar.

A la hora de comer, Blaise la citó a las afueras de la sala común de Slytherin, para darle los ingrediente, que consiguió.

Ginny se lo agradeció bastante, y después fue corriendo a comer, ya que el estomago el rugía y la tarde de clases se le pasó igual de lenta, aburrida y pesada que por la mañana.

Llegó, y para variar, Pansy aun no estaba ahí. Paso por delante de la pared vacía tres veces, deseando la habitación y una puerta apareció.

La pelirroja entró y esperó a que llegara su compañera de "castigo".

* * *

"Hola" dijo Pansy cuando entró.

Ginny se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

"Gracias a Dios Pansy. Ya tengo todos los ingredientes, así que podemos empezar a hacer la poción cuanto antes, porque desde luego que estoy harta en serio, y Draco esta sospechando, y para colmo Blaise ya lo sabe, no sé si lo sabrás, pero ese chico es muy listo, y estoy harta ya de aguantar a esos dos tontos, sobre todo a Draco, porque Blaise ahora que se ha calmado sabiendo que no soy tu, me deja respirar, pero Draco esta obsesionado, esta empeñado en saber lo que pasa y no se que decirle, y no veas, no para, no para de sobarme, ya es demasiado, y además, estoy empezando a... bueno, es igual, estoy mal, necesito volver a mi cuerpo, no se que me pasa, y..."

"Ginny, tranquilízate. Tengo algo que contarte" le cortó Pansy, ya que la chica no podía parar de hablar.

Ginny respiró después de haber soltado esa parrafada, y miró a la rubia expectante. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Siéntate mejor..."

"¿Qué pasa Pansy?" Dijo Ginny, comenzando a preocuparse.

"Ehh... Verás..." respiró hondo, y tragó mientras se sentaba "No sé por donde empezar"

Ginny la miraba esperando.

"Bueno... anoche, me encontré con Blaise por un pasillo y me metió en una clase..."

"¿Y... ?"

"Y... pasó"

"¿Qué pasó el que?" Dijo Ginny, gesticulando con las manos.

"Pues eso..." miró al suelo.

"¿El que?" Dijo Ginny y de repente abrió mucho los ojos. "¡AHHH NO! Espero que no haya pasado eso... eso espero... ¡Pansy¡Pansy¡Te lo avise¡Te dije que no¡Y tú lo has hecho¿Qué pasa sí ahora yo corto con Draco eh...¿O empiezo a comer para que te pongas como una foca¿O si voy andando desnuda por ahí¡Ah... se me olvidaba! Si tú eres una pu... ¡es igual¡No me lo puedo creer¡Es mi cuerpo y tu no has respet-... "

"¡Ginny!" Elevó la voz Pansy, para callar a Ginny, que no dejaba a la rubia hablar. "Lo siento¿de acuerdo? Lo siento... Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con él y me dij-..."

"¿Qué¿TANTO TIEMPO?" Dijo Ginny, totalmente incrédula. "¡Por Dios Pansy¡Han sido tres días, vamos a poner cuatro como mucho¿Qué eres ninfómana o que?"

Pansy negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Ginny por favor, escúchame. No pensé, lo sé. Sé que no debería de haberlo hecho, pero lo hice. No te he respetado, lo sé. Pero me dijo cosas que no he escuchado en la vida... Ginny entiéndeme"

"Es mi cuerpo Pansy"

"No ha cambiado nada. Tu no lo has vivido"

Ginny no parecía muy convencida "Tenemos que hacer cuanto antes la poción" dijo seriamente, y Pansy se entristeció al no notar en la voz de Ginny ese divertido y bromista tono.

"¿Entonces Blaise te ha conseguido los ingredientes?"

Ginny levantó la cabeza y la miró "Si, y espero que no le des las gracias de la misma forma que ayer" la miró de una manera hiriente.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua y fue a buscar el libro en donde estaba la receta, mientras Ginny iba sacando los ingredientes.

La poción ya se había hervido, y Ginny recogía sus cosas para irse. La pelirroja se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decirle nada a Pansy.

"¡Ginny!" Dijo Pansy, y Ginny se quedó agarrando el pomo de la puerta. "Espera por favor"

La rubia se acercó a ella a paso rápido.

"Ginny, por favor... perdóname" la miró implorante y Ginny ni se inmutó. "¿Puedes mirarme?"

La pelirroja decidió darse la vuelta y se sorprendió cuando Pansy colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole un abrazo.

Ginny no sabía como reaccionar, puesto que Pansy, había sido su enemiga durante muchos años y ahora, después de tan solo tres días de haber estado hablando con ella, por una simple discusión, le daba un abrazo.

Ginny le pasó la mano libre que tenía por la espalda y le abrazó de vuelta, mientras sentía como la rubia comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro (N.A.: Nunca mejor dicho, tienes mi hombro para llorar :P). Al cabo de unos minutos se separó de ella, y Ginny se sintió rara, al verse a sí misma llorando.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a secarse la cara.

"Es que creo que eres lo mas parecido a una amiga que tengo" dijo al cabo de un silencio nervioso.

"Eh... Pansy" dijo Ginny, y paró para pensar que decirle. "No pretendía hacer que te sintieras tan mal... simplemente quería que vieras como me siento yo"

"¡Si yo se como tu te sientes!" Replicó Pansy mientras se daba la vuelta. "Lo siento de veras Ginny, y lo digo de corazón"

Pansy permaneció callada ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

"Me alegro que me consideres tu amiga" dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato, mientras sonreía y salía por la puerta, dejando a Pansy, un poco mas tranquila que antes.


	11. ¿Secretos?

HOLA! Antes que nada, queria pedir disculpas por la tardanza :D jeje, y por no haber contestado a vuestros reviews. Es que hemos cambiado el internet, y estuve 2 o 3 dias sin (SIIII, MUUUUUUUY MALOS DIAS) y entonces, yo la verdad esque si no estoy conectada, no tengo inspiración pa escribir jajajajaj asi que... adelante MUY poco de este cap y pues... por eso tardao mas :P jejejeje

**Una aclaración...** por si acaso no todos lo sabeis, poner los cuernos significa engañar a tu pareja con otro, es decir, te lias con uno mientras estas con otro :D jajajaja solo era por si alguien no lo sabía :P

**OTRA COSA MAS!** La ultima escena (D/G) va dedicada a Andrea! Si hija siii, a ti :P jajajaja que si no fuera por ti, no la hubiera escrito, porque no tenía ni pizca de ganas, pero al final me gusta y to como ma quedao! Bueno, y darle todos las gracias a ella, que normalmente escribo mas rapido pa que ella lea los caps antes jajaja :P un beso nenaa :D

**Otra aclaración** que hago de nuevo... yo se que es anduvo, y no andó, pero como yo soy como soy... y como cuando pongo anduvo, a mi no me gusta como suena, tonses... pongo ando, ... jeje,... sorry :D

Bueno, os dejo que leais! a ver si os gusta este cap... y ya sabeis... dejar review no? que sino... voy a dser mas lentorra escribiendooo :P jajajajaj un beso a todosss!

* * *

**11.- ¿Secretos?**

Harry iba a acompañar a la que él creía Ginny a lo que se suponía que era su castigo (N.A.: pobrecito que no se entera de nadaaa :P) cuando Ron lo llamó, y Pansy suspiró de alivio, al saber que el moreno no la iba a acompañar, ya que en realidad no sabía como deshacerse de el.

"¿SI?" Dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta y Ron le hizo señales para que fuera.

"¡Pero no puedo¡Tengo que acompañar a Ginny al castigo!" Replicó Harry intentando poner una nota de tristeza en su voz.

"¡No!" Soltó Pansy, pero se dio cuenta de que había sonado un no, de no vengas conmigo, a un no de, no te preocupes. "Quiero decir... Que no te preocupes, mejor habla con mi hermano" dijo lo último en un tono para que solo él escuchara. Le guiñó el ojo y escapó de las garras del peli-negro, antes de que la pudiera agarrar para darle un beso.

Harry se quedó mirándola mientras salía por el retrato, y después se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con Ron.

"¿Qué pasa Ron?" Preguntó, totalmente ajeno a lo que le pensaba decir su amigo pelirrojo.

"Quería hablar sobre Ginny..."

Harry tragó saliva.

"Espero que no le hagas daño, porque tu serás mi mejor amigo, pero ella es mi hermana, y es intocable"

Harry simplemente asentía, ya que Ron nunca había utilizado ese tono serio con él.

"¿La quieres?"

"Mucho" respondió Harry, y se quedó un poco al ver la expresión de satisfacción de Ron.

"Cambiando de tema¿no la notas rara?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No sé... un poco sí"

Sí, yo sí. Esta diferente, hay algo en sus ojos que..."

"¿Qué que?"

"Es igual déjalo" dijo mirando al vacío y volvió a mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry "Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Le haces daño..." se acercó un poco mas a el para susurrarle. "Y te castro" añadió.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa, pensando que era una broma, pero cuando Ron se apartó, la mirada se lo dijo todo. Era una amenaza.

Harry tragó saliva.

¿Quién le habría mandando a enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo?

* * *

Ginny llegó a la sala común un poco trastocada después de lo que había pasado con Pansy. Estaba muy confundida. Parecía arrepentida de verdad, y cuando le había dicho que ella era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía, parecía que lo sentía de verdad.

"Vert" dijo Ginny a la estatua que guardaba la puerta de la sala común, y acto seguido, la estatua se apartó y Ginny pudo pasar.

Nada mas entrar, Evie y Marilyn comenzaron a hablarle sin dejarle tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que le habían preguntado.

"Efran me ha dejado, no sé por qué, se supone que yo le gustaba mucho, seguro que se ha ido con otra guarra, porque es que no puedo creérmelo, es un cabrón, todos son iguales, esto es una mierda, me encuentro fatal..." decía Evie.

"¿Te has enterado de que la Weasley esa, esta saliendo con CaraRajada –Potter¡No me lo puedo creer! Esa niñatilla, tiene suerte, ha encontrado a uno bueno, porque aunque sea imbécil, esta muy buena, y sobre todo es famoso, popular y tiene dinero, no me lo puedo creer, además es que se le cae la baba con ella..." iba diciendo Marilyn.

Ginny sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y lo único que escuchaba era un murmullo proveniente de las dos chicas.

"¡YA!" Gritó y ambas chicas callaron "¡DIOS¿No podéis hablar cada una a su tiempo?"

Ambas asintieron e iban a empezar a hablar las dos a la vez pero Ginny levantó una mano.

"Dejarlo, me duele la cabeza" dijo y sintió la mirada de ambas chicas mientras se iba hacia su cuarto.

"¿No te parece que Pansy esta muy rara?" Le susurró Evie a Marilyn, mientras andaba hacia uno de los sillones de piel negro.

Marilyn la siguió y se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado.

"Muy, pero que muy rara" murmuró. "Algo le tiene que pasar..." dijo, mientras meditaba "¿problemas con Draco?"

Evie negó con la cabeza. "Que va. Los veo mejor que nunca. Es eso lo que me extraña..."

"¿Qué te extraña que estén bien?"

"¡No!" Dijo Evie y miró a su amiga incrédula "Es increíble lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser a veces" resopló. "Que me extraña, que Draco este tan bien con ella... Es que, le hace caso, esta pendiente de ella, nos ha preguntado muchísimas veces estos últimos días donde esta, y siempre preocupado..." decía mientras tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea.

"Tienes razón, quizás se este enamorando de ella" dijo Marylin, mirando fijamente a Evie.

"Por Dios, no seas incrédula. No creo que él pueda llegar a enamorarse alguna vez... Todo ha pasado desde el día de pociones... a saber que pasó" dijo mientras la miraba levantando una ceja.

Marilyn se encogió de hombros y la miró "Alomejor la poción no funcionó bien, y ahora ella es la tía esa, y ella esta atrapada en otro cuerpo..."

Evie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se echó a reír. "¡Marilyn¡Que graciosa eres¡Tienes mucha imaginación¡Deberías de escribir un libro!" Dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Marilyn volvió a encogerse de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea, y mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos mirando el fuego, ella sabía que algo de razón llevaba en esa locura que había dicho.

* * *

Pansy llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, y sabía que tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados.

Prefería que no la viera nadie, así que se desvió hacia las afueras del castillo, y andó hasta el lago, donde se sentó a la orilla.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y en el cielo se describían líneas de tonos rojos, amarillos y azules, y Pansy se sintió mucho mejor al observar la tranquilidad que el paisaje le proporcionaba.

Respiró hondo, y aunque el frío le calaba los huesos, no tenía ganas de entrar al castillo.

Escuchó pasos detrás suya, pero no se giró para no llamar la atención.

Pero cada vez los escuchaba mas cerca, y de pronto un aroma muy familiar le llenó la cabeza.

"Blaise" susurró.

Sintió como el chico se sentaba detrás suya y la rodeaba con los brazos.

Pansy se dejó abrazar y el frío ya casi no existía.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó el castaño a Pansy.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y suspiró "No sé. Estoy muy confundida. Siento cosas que no he sentido nunca"

"¿Cómo... ?"

"Como cariño y amistad. Ginny es muy buena persona. Me ha perdonado"

"¿Qué te ha perdonado¿El que?"

"Lo que pasó. Se lo he contado"

"Ah" se limitó a decir Blaise "Vaya..."

"¡Pero se puso echa una fiera al principio!" Dijo Pansy mientras sonreía.

"Jajaja¿y que hiciste para que te perdonara?"

"Creo que mejor dejar eso entre ella y yo..." dijo Pansy. No le apetecía contarle a Blaise que se había hartado de llorar delante de una Gryffindor, y sobre todo, una Weasley, porque Pansy siempre se había proclamado muy fuerte, y nunca había llorado delante de nadie.

"Espero que no me hayas puesto los cuernos..."

Pansy se echó a reír.

"¡Me has pillado!" Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

Blaise le sonrió y le dio un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Me voy, no quiero que nos pillen. Además, quiero hablar con Ginny" dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y le levantó la mano en señal de despedida. Pansy hizo el mismo gestó y le sonrió.

"¡Y no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, que te vas a poner mala!" Dijo gritando cuando estaba un poco mas lejos.

Pansy rió mientras se tiraba en el césped.

El aire soplaba con poca fuerza. Era frío, pero no le disgustaba.

Respiró hondo, y echó el aire de una vez, sintiendo como se enfriaba todo su interior.

Ahí, tumbada en el césped, mientras observaba ese cielo tan bonito, se dio cuenta, de que Blaise le importaba mas de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en su cuarto, y muy aburrido.

Había estado toda la tarde buscando a Pansy, pero ni rastro de ella. Había preguntado a todos los alumnos de Slytherin, por lo menos dos veces, y todos empezaban a mirarlo de manera muy rara.

Se levantó de la cama, y decidió buscarla de nuevo, esta vez sin preguntar a nadie.

Andó por el pasillo de las habitaciones y llegó a su puerta.

Fue a abrir el manillar cuando escuchó voces dentro y decidió esperar un momento a reconocer las voces.

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo la voz de un chico, que Draco pronto reconoció como la de Blaise. Frunció el ceño y siguió escuchando. 

"¿Qué has violado mi cuerpo... ?" Consiguió escuchar mientras pegaba la oreja totalmente a la puerta. Esa era la voz de Pansy.

¿Qué significaba eso¿Qué Blaise había violado a Pansy¿Y estaban tan tranquilos? Draco iba a girar el manillar de la puerta para entrar, pero sabía que callarían al instante, por lo que la curiosidad le impidió entrar y preguntar de que hablaban.

"¿Qué¡Por Dios! Estarás de broma¿no?" Dijo Blaise, y tras unos segundos de silencio, el moreno habló de nuevo. "Eres muy dramática"

"No llevo razón... Deberías de haberte esperado a que estuviera en su cuerpo" había dicho Pansy.

¿Qué¿Cómo que en su cuerpo¿Qué significaba eso? A cada palabra que escuchaba, Draco solo conseguía confundirse mas y más.

"Y no me mires así" añadió Pansy "Os habéis pasado mucho"

¿Quiénes¿Quiénes se habían pasado? Miles de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Draco y no sabía ni que hacer ni que pensar.

"No te enfades. Nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, la pasión... y además, tengo que admitir que estas muy buena" dijo Blaise y Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Pero que quería decir todo esto? Primero decían que si una violación, después que no estaba en su cuerpo, y ahora, que se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo. No entendía nada. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar la oreja para seguir escuchando.

"Eres tonto" escuchó que decía Pansy con un tono divertido.

"Es la verdad" le contestó Blaise.

"Pero me sigues debiendo una disculpa"dijo Pansy mas seria.

"Lo siento¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar" le contestó Blaise.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo la voz de Lisa Corner, una chica de sexto.

Draco se dio la vuelta muy rápido y negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, nada. Buscaba a Pansy, pero ahora me he acordado que me dijo que iba estar en otro sitio" dijo rápidamente.

"Ah..." contestó la chica castaña "De acuerdo" dijo mientras seguía andando hacia delante.

"Mentiroso..." fue lo último que escuchó Draco al otro lado de la puerta antes de irse, totalmente cabreado, y sobre todo, muy confundido.

* * *

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados cuando alguien entró en su habitación. Abrió los ojos, divisó a un chico de pelo marrón, y volvió a cerrarlos.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Blaise?" Dijo con voz cansada.

"Nada" le hizo una mueca a la pelirroja, pero Ginny no la vio al estar con los ojos cerrados "Charlar"

"Pues empieza" dijo Ginny, mientras seguía en la misma posición.

"¿Algún problema?"

"¿Qué has violado mi cuerpo... ?" Dijo como si fuera una opción a elegir.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el moreno mientras se echaba a reír "¡Por Dios!" Siguió riendo "Estarás de broma¿no?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza, y se incorporó.

"Eres muy dramática"

"No" replicó Ginny. "Llevo razón... Deberías de haberte esperado a que estuviera en su cuerpo"

Blaise la miró.

"Y no me mires así" añadió Ginny "Os habéis pasado mucho"

"No te enfades" dijo Blaise poniendo un pucherito y acercándose a ella. "Nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, la pasión... y además, tengo que admitir que estas muy buena"

Ginny no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisita, y le pegó en el brazo con una mano.

"Eres tonto"

"Es la verdad"

Ginny miró hacia otro lado "Pero me sigues debiendo una disculpa"

"Lo siento¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar" dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"Mentiroso..."

Blaise puso otro puchero.

"Y no pongas esas caras... que me das penita..." dijo Ginny riendo.

"Pansy dice lo mismo..."

La conversación se desvió a un dialogo de tonterías y bromas, ajenos totalmente, a que un rubio había escuchado hablar al otro lado de la puerta, sin entender que significaba lo que habían hablado.

* * *

Draco estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo lentamente, con la mirada clavada en el plato, y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Miles de preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, y no sabía por cual decidirse. Quizás, la mas acertada sería preguntarle quien era, pero estaba claro que le respondería que Pansy.

Sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara de Pansy que le sonreía abiertamente.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Ginny, y le plantó un beso.

Acto seguido, puso una cara bastante extraña, quizás, al darse cuenta del impulso que había tenido para besarle, cosa que nunca habría hecho.

Draco también la miró raro pero sacudió la cabeza, e intentó esbozar una medio sonrisa.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Dijo Ginny, mientras empezaba a servirse comida.

"¿A mí? Nada¿por?"

"Por nada, por nada" murmuró Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te he encontrado en todo el día ¿Dónde te has metido?"

"Eh... pues... comí, y después fui a la biblioteca, y después al castigo..."

"Yo estuve en la biblioteca, no te vi" dijo Draco, a pesar de que era mentira.

"Ah es que me he equivocado... estuve en... la sala común"

"Ahhh" dijo Draco, mientras asentía. "¿Y que tal con la Weasley esa¿Igual de estúpida que su hermano, o incluso mas?" Le preguntó el rubio.

Ginny iba a contestarle mal, puesto que el comentario le había dolido, pero recordó que no era ella la que hablaba con él, sino Pansy.

"Aburrido. No hablamos casi"

"Mejor. Todo lo malo se pega"

Ginny calló porque no supo como debía de reaccionar.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Esta vez fue Draco quien preguntó.

"¿A mí? Pues la verdad esq-..."

"No, es igual, déjalo. Si ya me he dado cuenta de que nadie confía en mi, y no se acaba de conocer del todo a las personas..." dijo Draco, echando hacia atrás el banco, para poder levantarse.

Ginny lo siguió con la mirada, observando las facciones del rubio, y se dio cuenta de que cuando se enfadaba, las mejillas adoptaban un color rosa, que le daba un aspecto de niño más pequeño, y sobretodo muy lindo.

"¿De que hablas Dra-... ?" Preguntaba Ginny pero Draco le agarró la barbilla y la besó.

La pelirroja le pasó una mano por el cuello, atrayéndola mas hacia sí, y profundizó el beso.

Draco no le dio tiempo a que disfrutara, cuando se separó de ella.

Se acercó a su oído y se quedó ahí un momento.

"Por mucho que lo niegues, sé que algo es diferente, y aunque me joda no saberlo, cada día me gusta más" le susurró. "Pansy, tienes que aprender a no jugar con fuego" dijo y le plató un beso en el cuello antes de marcharse andando.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y Ginny miró hacia abajo.

¿Y eso cambios de humor tan radicales? Primero enfado, luego la besa, luego le dice que le gusta más, y por último, le hace una especie de amenaza-consejo.

¿Pero a que jugaba?


	12. Encuentros y confesiones

DIOS DIOS DIOSS! NO ME MATEISS! PERO SI OS CUENTO LO QUE ME HA PASADO... me han echado un mal de ojo:( y lo digo muy en serio... Primero se me estropeó el movil, después cambiamos internet a otra compañía y nos tardaron 3 semanas en ponerlo (y durante este tiempo sin internet) después se me estropeó mi camara de fotos, y después se me rompio el portátil! FLIPARLO! XDDDDDDD me rio por no llorar, lo juro... esque tengo un gafe encima, flipante, y de verda... ahora el Internet va y viene, va y viene, asi que subo antes de que se me vaya de nuevo. Ademas de eso, hay que sumar los examenes, es decir, estudiar que dentro de na es la 2º evaluación y además de todo eso, clases de baile, y tambien la rehabilitación que estoy haciendo porque tengo una contractura muscular... Asi que ni os qwuiero contar mas... Además, como el portátil no va, he tenido que pedirle a una amiga que le pase parte del cap mediante una conversación por messenger, que me buscara lo que tenía y que me lo pasara y gracias a Dios no he tenido que empezar de nuevo. Y en cuanto me he inspirao he intentao acabarlo lo antes posible. Bueno, solo deciros que muchas gracias por la paciencia (ya tengo 200 reviews... WOW!) y seguid leyendo que yo iontentare subir lo mas rapido posible... GRACIASS!

PD.: CASI NO ME DEJA SUBIR EL CAP LAMIERDA ESTA xD

12.- Encuentros y confesiones

Ginny mascaba la comida con desgana cuando Blaise se sentó a su lado.

"Draco sabe algo" se limitó a decir Ginny sin siquiera asegurarse que era el moreno.

"¿Cómo?" dijo él.

"Pues eso" dijo la pelirroja, y esta vez lo miró. "Me ha empezado a decir que si nadie confía en él, que si no sé qué de secretos... Dios mío¡ayúdame a ser Pansy!"

Blaise rió "Que difícil..."

Ginny resopló "Imagínate que te cambias de cuerpo con Harry"

Blaise rió "Así podría estar contigo" dijo levantando las cejas.

Ginny le pegó en el brazo. "No, en serio"

"Lo digo muy enserio"

"Estas engañando a Pansy ahora mismo"

"¿De que hablas?" Dijo él, poniéndose serio de momento "A ver, soy un tío, y siempre he estado con las que he querido. Esto no significa que yo vaya a engañar a Pansy, sino que si una chica me parece guapa no pienso callármelo, y si quieres, no bromeo contigo mas"

"¡No te lo tomes así Blaise¡Lo mío también era una broma!" Dijo Ginny poniendo un puchero. "Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.. Hoy ha sido un día un poco estresante"

"Muy bien... Yo esta noche dormiré poco, voy a buscar a Pan-..." empezó a decir Blaise para picar a Ginny.

La pelirroja no se cortó un pelo y le dio una colleja, ganándose la mirada de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Se acercó al oído del moreno "No juegues con eso, y no vuelvas a intentar violar mi cuerpo, porque sino te vas a quedar hecho un eunuco" le susurro.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda bastante fuerte, y salió andando con aires de grandeza por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Pansy no fue a cenar, en cambio, se había quedado tumbada en el césped. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar y tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre.

Al desaparecer el sol, un cielo totalmente negro cuajado de estrellas se tendió sobre ella, y el aire empezó a refrescar.

No tenía ganas de causarle mas daños al cuerpo de Ginny por lo que decidió entrar al castillo.

Mientras iba de camino, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en Blaise.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al estar tan ciega por Draco, de no darse cuenta de lo que Blaise había hecho por ella siempre: no dejarla sola.

De repente, unas manos la cogieron de los brazos y labios se estamparon con los de ella.

Pansy se separó al no saber quien era y rápidamente vio que era simplemente Harry. También se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro del castillo, y que el moreno la miraba expectante.

"¿Dónde has estado todo el día?"

"Eh... pues... ¿en el castigo?" Dijo mas como una opción que como una respuesta.

"Pero es que hemos cenado y todo, y he visto a Pansy durante la cena..."

"Ah... Bueno, es que me sentía un poco mal y fui a dar un paseo"

"¿Por qué no me buscaste para que te acompañara?"

"Ehhh..." Pansy se estaba quedando sin respuestas. "No sé Harry"

"Tengo la impresión de que me rehuyes un poco"

La rubia prefirió no contestar.

"Gin, si te pasa algo me gustaría que me lo contaras, yo puedo ayudarte e intentar aconse-..."

"¡Harry!" Dijo la falsa-Ginny, harta del moreno "¡Es normal que te rehuya¡Si no me dejas respirar!"

Harry paró de andar y miró hacia el suelo.

Pansy tragó saliva y se giró hacia el "No tienes que sentirte mal, es que simplemente, necesito mi espacio" le intentó explicar.

Harry asintió y andó hacia ella. Se paró justo enfrente de la chica y la cogió por la cintura.

"Esta bien, te entiendo. Perdóname" dijo mientras levantaba la vista y se acercaba mas a ella.

Harry asintió y andó hacia ella. Se paró justo enfrente de la chica y la cogió por la cintura.

"Esta bien, te entiendo. Perdóname" dijo mientras levantaba la vista y se acercaba mas a ella.

A Pansy no le había dado tiempo a esbozar una sonrisa cuando el moreno la besó.

La verdad era que Pansy no tenía ganas algunas de besar a Harry ya que ni disfrutaba, y cada día comenzaba a sentirse mas asfixiada por el chico.

No le quedó mas remedio que besarle de vuelta, hasta que una voz carraspeó a su espalda.

La rubia pilló ese sonido como una escapatoria y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La sangre se le heló en el instante cuando vio quien era.

Draco Malfoy, tan rubio y pálido como siempre, aunque algo era un poco diferente en sus ojos grises.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya..." dijo el rubio mientras daba un paso hacia delante y echaba una mirada de arriba abajo a los chicos. "Por fin has conseguido lo que querías¿no Weasley?"

Pansy resopló y le miró "Mira que eres pesadito Dra-..." fue disminuyendo el tono de voz cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a decir el nombre.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Draco.

"Eso" dijo Harry, que parecía estar de acuerdo por una vez en su vida con Draco "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que eres muy pesado"

Ambos la miraron extrañamente.

"¿No tienes nada más ingenioso que decir?" Le preguntó el rubio.

"¿Y tu no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que ir molestando y metiendote con los demás, porque estas tan verdaderamente amargado y te sientes tan solo que esta es la única manera de sentirte mejor?" le estampó Pansy de una vez.

Draco la miró, sin nada que decir. En sus mejillas había dos pequeños círculos rosados, como siempre cuando se enfadaba.

"¿Qué sabrás tu de mí?" Dijo el rubio, con la única repuesta que pasó por su cabeza.

"Mas de lo que tu te crees" dijo Ginny, esbozando una sonrisa vacilona.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y los miró como si fueran escoria. Se limitó a no decir nada, pasó por al lado de ellos y cruzó la esquina con la cabeza muy alta.

"Guau Ginny, eso ha sido genial"

Pansy se limitó a sonreír.

"Oye¿y eso de que sabes mas de lo que él cree?"

"Cosas mías Harry..." dijo Ginny mientras echaba a andar, Harry siguiéndola.

"¿No las puedo saber?"

"Con el tiempo, todo se sabrá... todo..." dijo Pansy tan misteriosamente, que Harry no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Tras el encuentro con la Weasley y Cara-rajada-Potter (nada satisfactorio por cierto) Draco se dirigió a la sala común.

Por el camino iba pensando en muchas cosas. Era todo tan raro estos últimos días. Conversaciones que escuchaba, la Weasley diciendo que sabía mas de lo que creía, esa mirada... que le recordaba a alguien tanto... Y la mirada de Pansy, que desconocía por completo.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, llegó a la sala común y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por decir la contraseña para entrar.

Entró y desgraciadamente, estaba llena. Se escondió en una esquina y echó un vistazo para ver si se encontraba Pansy por algún lado. Ni rastro de ella.

Suspiró con alivio. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella en la multitud. Se arrastró por la pared para intentar pasar desapercibido pero cuando iba a pasar ya al pasillo de las habitaciones una voz le llamó.

"¡Draco!"

El rubio resopló y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué haces tío?" Dijo Blaise echándose a reír.

"Intentaba pasar desapercibido..."

"Pues que sepas, que llamabas mucho la atención. Eres pálido, y la pared es negra... Además, no es muy común ver a un Draco con los ojos tipo camaleón mirando hacia todos lados"

Draco en otras circunstancias, hubiera sonreído, pero en estos momentos, sentía una cierta apatía por el chico.

"¿Sabes donde esta Pansy?" dijo Draco.

"En su cuarto, pero creo que esta durmiendo. Tenía mucho sueño" Blaise sabía que la rubia no estaría durmiendo, pero era una manera de disculparla para que Draco no fuera a su cuarto.

"Da igual, la despertaré" dijo y echó a andar por el pasillo sin decirle nada al moreno.

Llegó al cuarto de la chica, y se paró enfrente de la puerta un momento. Nada. Ningún ruido. Ninguna conversación secreta.

Cogió el manillar, lo giró y entró en la habitación.

Parecía ser que Blaise no le había mentido. La rubia estaba acostada, tapada hasta la mitad de la cintura, y con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba todo oscuro y tan solo los iluminaba la luz plateada que emitía la luna y entraba por la ventana.

Se acercó mas a la cama y se quedó observándola.

Algo iba mal. Algo no era como debía de ser. Pansy siempre dormía bocabajo y ahora, estaba de lado.

Era un dato tan tonto como significativo para él. Nunca había visto a Pansy dormir de lado, y eso que había dormido muchísimas veces con ella.

Se acerco un poco mas a ella y la olió Es que ni siquiera olía igual. A cada segundo que pasaba sabía que no, que algo iba mal. Que Pansy no era Pansy. Y le daba mucho miedo, pero a la vez, le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, que se estaba enamorando de esta nueva persona.

Alejó su cara del cuello de la chica, y situó una de sus pálidas manos en su mejilla, provocando el despertar de la chica.

"Joder Draco, me has asustado" dijo Ginny apartándose repentinamente.

"Lo siento" dijo el chico, quitando la mano.

Ginny le sonrió "No pasa nada"

El chico se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama, acostándose a su lado. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para estar acostada de frente a el, y se le quedó mirando.

Le daba la impresión de que lo conocía de toda la vida, y a la vez, de que no sabía nada de el. Era una sensación tan inquietante, misteriosa, morbosa que le había hecho pensar que quería quedarse mas tiempo en el cuerpo de Pansy. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se había llamado loca así misma, e incluso se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos.

"Quiero que me digas que te ha pasado" susurró Draco y Ginny se quedó perpleja.

"¿A que te refieres?" Replicó Ginny, sin saber lo que el chico quería decir.

"A todo" dijo él tocándole la mejilla "A tu forma de mirar, de besar, a porque no hueles igual, a porque no hablas igual, a porque no me tocas igual. Me refiero a quien eres, que ha pasado, a que se debe todo esto"

Ginny tragó saliva. ¿Cómo le iba a contestar a esto? No tenía una explicación, bueno, si que la tenía, pero la verdad es que no era la más adecuada.

"Te quiero" dijo, sin siquiera pensárselo.

Vio como en la oscuridad, Draco se sonrojaba un poco y abría los ojos mucho.

"Yo también te quiero" susurró tras unos minutos. El rubio acercó su cara mas a la de ella y la besó, tan tiernamente, que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, al pensar, que se había enamorado de ella en el cuerpo de su novia, y que al final, ambos acabarían perdiendo.


	13. Dos realidades distintas

HEY! Esta vez no os podeis quejar eh! Que he escrito bastante rapidito... Me ha costado un poco, no sabía como empezar, pero al final lo he sacado, y creo que, ademas es un MUY BUEN CAPITULO. Esta mal decirlo, porque es mío, pero comparado a otros caps, me parece muy interesante. Bueno espero que os guste tambien a vosotros. Algo que quería deciros. **Siento mucho no contestaros a los reviews**, pero esque o no tengo tiempo, o simplemente no me apetece jejejeje asi que quiero agradeceros a todos los que me hayais mandado un review! Porque en serio... gracias a eso entran ganas de seguir escribiendo. En este cap intentare responderos jejeje Bueno, otra cosilla... en **la segunda escena es un poco pornoo** xDDDD pero es muy chuliii :D:D asin que ... dejadme reviews, decirme que tal y aconsejarme tooooodo lo que querais que aunque no lo creais... YO HAGO CASO:D:D: **UN BESO A TODOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**13.- Realidades distintas**

Antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Pansy y Harry se encontraron con la rubia de Ravenclaw.

La chica se acercó rápidamente a ellos y les saludo.

"¿Qué tal?" Le dijo Harry y Luna enrojeció un poco.

"Pues bien... he estado mucho tiempo buscándote, Ginny" dijo Luna mirando a la pelirroja, aunque sabía que en realidad de pelirroja no tenía nada.

Pansy, que pensaba en lo raro que había visto a Draco, tuvo que recibir un codazo de parte de Luna para que le prestara atención.

"Perdona" replicó la rubia, mirando a la otra rubia.

"Decía que te he estado buscando, para charlar contigo... y eso..." dijo mientras la miraba. Pansy asintió y sin darse cuenta habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Harry murmuró la contraseña y el retrato les dejó paso, andando los tres hacia adentro.

Una vez adentro, Pansy y Luna se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas para hablar.

"Y bien... ¿qué querías decirme?" Dijo Pansy sentándose en la cama. Luna andó hacia ella y se sentó en el otro extremo.

"Nada, charlar. ¿Qué tal te va?"

"No paro de darle largas a Harry" dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé... No puedo estar con él. No se como Ginny puede soportar estar con Draco"

Luna resopló "Ni yo. Si lo odia a muerte"

"Exacto... y a mi no es que me cayera muy mal Harry"

Luna volvió a resoplar. "Bueno, cada vez queda menos¿no¿Habéis empezado ya la poción?"

Pansy la miró abriendo mucho los ojos "No"

"¿Por qué¿Ya tenéis los ingredientes y todo no?"

"Si... pero... nada, un incidente que pasó"

Luna se encogió de hombros.

"Me da mas pena Ginny... Tu al menos me puedes preguntar algo a mí... pero ella no tiene a nad-..."

"Tiene a Blaise"

"¿Qué¿Cómo? Pero... ¿y si se lo dice a Draco? Son mejores amigos ¿no?"

"No... No se lo dirá... es que verás... es una historia muy larga, pero básicamente, pues... Blaise y yo..."

Luna abrió la boca en sorpresa. "Las cosas de las que se entera una..."

"Pero cállate"

"Soy una tumba"

"¿Me haces un favor?" Le preguntó Pansy a Luna.

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Puedes intentar hablar con Harry y decirle que no me agobie mucho y demás?"

Luna asintió "De acuerdo..."

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo Pansy, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Se puso el pijama a la velocidad de la luz.

Luna tomó eso como un 'fuera, vete' así que dándole las buenas noches a la 'pelirroja' y deseándole que descansara, se fue.

Bajó las escaleras con pesadumbre. Hablar con Harry le iba a costar trabajo, y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sentía por él.

Por suerte, la sala común estaba desierta, y surgió en la chica una pequeña esperanza al pensar que el pelinegro ya se había ido a dormir.

Pero se equivocaba.

Harry se encontraba tumbado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. El pelo lo llevaba igual de despeinado que siempre, dándole un aspecto juguetón. En sus ojos esmeraldas se reflejaban las llamas del fuego y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus respiraciones.

La rubia caminó hasta el sillón y se le quedó mirando, como esperando una invitación para sentarse.

"Oh, vaya, Luna" dijo el chico, e inmediatamente se incorporó dejándole un sitio.

Luna sonrió vergonzosamente y se sentó "Gracias"

"De nada" dijo Harry sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Hmm... Bueno¿qué tal os va?" Dijo Luna tras un par de minutos de silencio.

"No lo sé. Mal, creo" dijo poniendo una cara de angustia.

"¿Por qué?"

"Noto que me rehuye, que no quiere estar conmigo... No sé, yo pensaba que le gustaba mucho, y ahora que estamos juntos... ¿no quiere estar conmigo? No lo entiendo"

Se le estuvo a punto de escapar un 'ni yo', tan solo por contestarle, ya que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho el chico al estar mirándole tan ensimismada.

"Ten paciencia" dijo. Era lo típico que se solía decir en estos casos.

"¿Por qué no podemos tener una relación normal, querer pasar todo el tiempo juntos, besándonos y abrazándonos, y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queremos? Creo que esto no va a durar mucho..." dijo el moreno "Además¿qué hago diciéndote yo esto a ti? Se lo vas a contar, y todo va a ser incluso peor"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Luna, que esta vez si le había escuchado "No le diré nada. Puedes confiar en mi"

Harry le sonrió "Muchas gracias. Eres genial" le dijo y acto seguido la abrazó.

Sentir los brazos de Harry a su alrededor era una sensación relajante y confortadora para ella. Le rodeó con sus brazos también y hundió su cara en el cuello de chico para oler su colonia.

Se separó de ella y Luna no tuvo mas que reprimir sus ganas de estar abrazada a el durante toda la noche "Muchas gracias por todo Luna. Me alegro de que seas mi amiga"

"Y yo de serlo..." dijo mientras sonreía. Harry se levantó y se fue a la cama dándole a las buenas noches a la rubia y de repente, a Luna, sentada ante la chimenea, le invadió una tremenda tristeza cuando la realidad se le vino encima, diciéndole que solo era eso. Solo una amiga.

* * *

Cuando Ginny se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el rubio ya no estaba en su cama. Simplemente recordaba que se habían declarado, y después Ginny se había sentido tan mal que no había podido aguantar llorar.

Ahora dio la vuelta en la cama, y una extraña melancolía le inundó el cuerpo. Deseaba que el rubio estuviera allí, y que la rodeara con sus brazos, que le susurrara dulces pa...

'Un momento Ginny' pensó 'Te estás poniendo cursi'

Abrió los ojos en horror y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.

Ella nunca le había gustado lo cursi, y nunca lo había sido. Pero ahora¿qué le había pasado¡Pero si Draco no era siquiera dulce!

Saltó de la cama y aterrizo en el suelo en plan 'mato a quien me diga algo ahora mismo'. Esos pensamientos que había tenido de quedarse en el cuerpo de Pansy ahora se iban disipando al pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer para no degradar la imagen de la rubia.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y miró a su alrededor. Pensó en bañarse pero la pereza la pudo y decidió tomar una simple ducha.

Se quitó el pijama, y revoloteándose un poco el pelo metió un pie en la ducha.

El agua caliente que provenía de la alcachofa comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo y Ginny se sintió mucho mejor.

Empezaba a despejarse y todo ese mal humor que había acumulado en un momento estaba comenzando a disiparse.

Cogió un champú (ni se molesto en ver cual era) y se empezó a lavar el pelo. Se lo enjuagó y acto seguido repitió el mismo proceso pero con el suavizante. Estaba acabando de enjuagarse y ya iba a salirse de la ducha cuando escuchó un ruido.

Una puerta abriéndose y después cerrándose.

Abrió la mampara de la ducha y asomó la cabeza.

"¿Hola?" Dijo bastante alto. Nadie contestó y no escucho nada mas, y tampoco vio nada sospechoso, por lo que cerró la mampara y siguió enjuagándose.

"Hola" dijo una voz, que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente, al minuto.

Era Draco.

Escuchó como entraba y cerraba la puerta del baño y a través del cristal turbio de la mampara pudo percibir como el chico comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Ginny tragó saliva. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era inevitable que la viera desnuda, eso lo primero, y lo segundo, era inevitable que entrara en la ducha.

"¿Draco?" Dijo Ginny con una voz temblorosa.

"¿Sí nena?" Dijo el chico, y Ginny percibió una nota de lujuria en su voz.

La chica volvió a tragar saliva.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo con miedo a la respuesta

El rubio no contestó y Ginny iba a preguntarle de nuevo cuando la mampara de la ducha se abrió.

La chica se dio corriendo la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y con una mano se tapó el pecho y con la otra sus partes nobles.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?" Dijo él y acto seguido se metió en la ducha, cerrando la mampara tras él.

Ginny se dio la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte y los tuvo que abrir.

Un Draco Malfoy, mucho más bueno de lo que nunca habría imaginado se encontraba ante ella mirándola de una manera que nadie la había mirado nunca, bueno, o en todo caso, a Pansy. Era muy raro de describir.

Tenía los ojos grises clavados en los suyos y su órgano masculino empezaba a tomar vida (N.A.: EJEM EJEM XDDDDDDDDD). Estaba un poco despeinado, y tenía los labios entreabiertos. No estaba ni muy fuerte ni tampoco delgaducho. Estaba en el punto medio. Con los abdominales un poco marcados y el culo en su perfecto estado. La pelirroja bajó un poco la mirada, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio aquello 'Oh Dios...'

"Pansy..." dijo Draco mientras cerraba el hueco que había entre ellos. "¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda...¿Ves a lo que me refiero... ? Te he visto miles de veces desnuda, y ahora... te da vergüenza... y no quieres ni mirarme..."

Le pasó los brazos por su alrededor y comenzó a mojarse bajo la ducha, abrazado a la rubia falsa.

Ginny sintió todo el cuerpo del chico pegado contra el suyo y de repente comenzó a sentir mucho calor y no, no era por la ducha.

El rubio le quitó las manos de donde ella las tenía (N.A.: por si no os acordais, ella se estaba tapando) y se las cogio. Le dio la vuelta y la pegó a el.

Le cogió la mandíbula y comenzó a besarla, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Ginny estaba un poco pasmada. Mientras respondía al beso del rubio, no sabía que hacer, así que se decantó por apoyar las manos en el pecho del chico.

El rubio fue bajando la mano hasta que llegó al pecho de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Ginny comenzó a despertar de su estado de atontada, y empezó a besarle el cuello al chico.

Draco bajó mas la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica y Ginny soltó un pequeño gemido.

El rubio sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Me encantas" le susurró y todo el interior de Ginny se desequilibró.

La pelirroja se abrazó a el y todos esos pensamientos que había tenido antes de que el rubio se metiese en la ducha, iban desapareciendo.

El agua hacía que los cuerpos resbalasen y se deslizasen con soltura y ahora sus besos y caricias se habían convertido en una frenética carrera hacia el placer.

Draco la cogió en brazos y la apoyó en la pared de la ducha, mientras se besaban con locura. Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que Draco iba a dar de un momento a otro el paso final.

Entonces, la realidad le vino encima.

Miró a su alrededor y vio donde se encontraba. Cuarto de baño de la habitación de Pansy, en el cuerpo de la rubia, desnuda, a punto de hacer el amor con Draco.

"¡NO!" Gritó sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El gritó salió de su boca como una liberación. No había sonado si quiera como la voz de Pansy, sino como la suya propia, la de Ginny. El rubio la miró con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué¿Qué he hecho?" Dijo un tanto asustado.

Ginny le puso las manos en el pecho, y lo empujó suavemente.

Draco cedió y dejó bajar a la pelirroja.

Pansy lo esquivó y abrió la mampara de la ducha, saliendo de ella.

Pilló la toalla que había dejado ahí encima para cuando acabara de ducharse y se la rodeó de mala manera alrededor de su cuerpo.

Salió del baño y se sentó en un banco que había a los pies de la cama.

"¿Pero que haces Ginny¿Qué haces?" Se susurraba la pelirroja a sí misma mientras las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

"¿Qué¿Qué he hecho?"

Era Draco. Había salido justo después de ella, y también se había reliado una toalla alrededor.

El suelo estaba totalmente mojado y Draco la miraba con una expresión bastante aterrorizada.

Ginny le miró, con la cara un poco roja de estar llorando y negó con la cabeza.

"No eres tu... tu no has hecho nada... soy yo... soy yo... ¡YO!" Dijo.

El rubio la miró cuestionándola. Pansy nunca había negado nada con él, y cuando lo había hecho no había llorado después y se había culpado a ella misma.

Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el banco.

"Pero ¿quién eres¿Por qué no me lo dices?" Dijo buscando en los ojos de la rubia alguna respuesta.

Ginny negó la cabeza. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo y a la vez tanto miedo.

Se abrazó a el, como una niña a su madre en el primer día de colegio y lloró.

Draco nunca había estado en una situación parecida, e hizo, por primera vez, lo que el corazón le mandó.

La abrazó y lloró con ella.

(N.A.: QUE POTITOOO! Snif snif... no me digais que no me ha quedado mono?)

(N.A.2.: ya sabeis... dejad review que ha valido la pena o no:P)


	14. Manos a la obra

Buaaaa! Bien... capitulo acabado... alomejor dentro de unos cuantos dias veis un nuevo fic mio que tengo pensado ... pero es un ONESHOT asi que no me metais bulla para que lo siga porque no lo seguire xDDDD Bueno, en este cap podemos ver que ya la acción se va centrando mas en Ginny y Draco y lo demas lo voy dejando un poco al lado. Como ya dije, este fic es un D/G y por supuesto, al principio tenía que hablar bastnate sobre Pansy para que la fuerais conociendo y demás pero ahora... tengo que centrarme mas en Ginny y en Draco. Bueno un capitulo TO PORI pero ... que se le va ahacer... n le queda mucho a este fic, como mucho 3 capitulos y cuando se acabe no me pidais mas jajajaja :P Ya habra otro :P Bueno, os dejo ... leer mucho y sobre todo ... reviewear! (NUEVA PALABRA QUE ME ACABO DE INVENTAR! P) un beso a todosssss

P.D.: Una dedicatoria a mis nenas (ellas saben quien son :D) : abuelito abuelito...! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya lo repetiremos el lunes :D

**14.- Manos a la obra**

Pansy se despertó después de haber dormido toda la noche de un tirón. Había dormido muy bien, había soñado con Blaise y había descansado todo lo que tenía que descansar.

Se levantó soltando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y andó hacia el baño. No tardó en ducharse y en vestirse y pronto bajó a la sala común.

Cuando llegó, Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y miraba las llamas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ando hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo la chica felizmente. No sabía porque pero hoy se encontraba extrañamente feliz.

Harry, en lugar de decir nada, o siquiera darle un beso, levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

_'Oh oh'_

Ginny se acercó un poco mas a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Algún problema?" dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera me has dado un beso" dijo Pansy, poniendo un pequeño puchero. A ver, no es que quisiera que Harry estuviera todo el día sobándola, pero una cosa era eso, y otra que pasara de ella olímpicamente. Mejor dicho, de Ginny.

"Ayer me dijiste que necesitabas respirar" dijo seriamente.

"Joder, no te lo tomes todo tan a pecho"

La rubia se levantó y echó a andar hacia el retrato para ir a desayunar.

"¡Ginny!" Escuchó que gritaba el chico desde el sofá.

Se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás "Es que no se como actuar... Creo..." dijo mientras se separaba de ella "Creo que alomejor necesitamos dejarlo hasta que tu te aclares"

Pansy, en el cuerpo de Ginny, palideció.

Si Harry dejara a Ginny, y por alguna causa, el pelinegro no volviera con ella, la mataría y la rubia ya le había causado demasiado daño. Además, cada vez que ella veía a Ginny con Draco siempre los veía bien y no separados y tristes.

"¡No!" Dijo Pansy rápidamente. "¿De que hablas¿Acaso no me quieres? Es eso... lo he hecho todo mal..." empezó a decir Pansy dándole la espalda al chico. Un poco de victimismo no vendría mal.

"¡NO! No digas eso Gin. No es eso. Es que simplemente pienso... Que tu no estás a gusto conmigo. Alomejor deberías de haberte pensado las cosas dos veces antes de empezar a salir conmigo, y me gustaría dejarlo ahora antes de que sea mas tarde..."

"No, no lo vamos a dejar. Quiero decir, si tu no quieres dejarlo claro..." dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"No, claro que no. Esto gira en torno a ti. Solo me importa que tu seas feliz"

'_Demasiado cursi'_ pensó Pansy para sí misma, pero lo exteriorizó como un abrazo.

"Soy feliz contigo" replicó Pansy.

"Y yo contigo" dijo Harry mientras la besaba.

Pansy intentó no alargar mucho el beso y cuando pudo separarse de el lo miró sonriendo.

"¡Vamos a desayunar¡Estoy hambrienta!" Dijo jalándole hacia fuera por el retrato de la dama gorda y Harry no tuvo mas opción que seguirla con un extraño sentimiento en su interior de que nada funcionaba bien.

* * *

Ginny llegó a comer con un humor de perros.

Tras los sucesos ocurridos por la mañana, no le apeteció nada dar clases, y lo que hizo fue irse al lago.

No había visto al rubio en todo el día y la verdad es que no sabía como reaccionaría cuando la viera.

Andó hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Blaise.

"Mala cara..." le dijo el chico.

Ginny gruñó.

"¿Mala mañana?" Preguntó el moreno.

"Mejor dicho, malos días"

"¡Pero que dices! Si estás por Draco y puedes estar con el todo el tiempo que quie-..."

"¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!" Le gritó Ginny atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa de serpientes. "Y vosotros a lo vuestro" le gruñó al resto de la mesa.

Todo el mundo volvió a los suyo.

"Vale, perdón, Señora No-me-digas-nada-del-rubio-que-te-como-vivo" dijo Blaise burlándose de ella.

"Mira Blaise, hoy no tengo nada de ganas de bromas ¿vale? He pasado una mala mañana y no tengo nada de ganas de hablar de Draco"

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?"

"Nada"

"¿Entonces?"

"Nada Blaise"

"¿Cómo que nada? Algo habrá hecho¿no?"

"No, el nada"

"¿Entonces que has hecho tu?"

"No aguanto más siendo Pansy"

"Hmm... no sé que decirte. Quizás deberías de decirle a Draco toda la verdad y así todo se solucionar-..." decía el chico pero Ginny le tapó la boca porque Draco venía andando hacia ellos.

El rubio echó un vistazo a los sitios libres y tras un momento de duda, se sentó al lado de Ginny.

La pelirroja torció la cabeza y le dio un breve beso a Draco.

"¿Estas bien?" Le susurró.

Draco cerró los ojos y asintió.

"Lo siento mucho" añadió la chica "Después del castigo tengo que hablar contigo" dijo tragando saliva. Sabía que se arrepentirá de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Estaba harta de toda esta mentira y quería acabar con ella cuanto antes.

Draco asintió y empezó a comer.

"¿Mal día Draco?" Esta vez era Blaise.

"¿A ti que te importa?" Dijo cortante el rubio.

Ginny le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le dio un codazo. "El no tiene la culpa" le susurró.

"Me parece que en parte sí"

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada, ya hablaremos luego"

Ginny frunció el ceño y esperó a la respuesta de Blaise.

"Bien, si quieres ya no me intereso nunca mas por ti" respondió el moreno con el mismo tono cortante que antes había usado su amigo.

"Pues no te intereses"

"Pues eso"

"Pues ya esta"

"Pues no hay que hablarlo mas"

"Pues eso"

"¡CALLAROS YA!" Gritó Ginny antes de que Blaise pudiera contestar de vuelta. "Parecéis niños pequeños, es ridículo"

"Tanto como tu y yo esta mañana" dijo Draco tirando el tenedor y poniéndose en pie.

"¿Ah sí?" Chilló Ginny mientras se levantaba también. "Pues ya todo lo ridículo se va a acabar, ya verás"

"Esta tarde a las siete en el lago"

"Pues eso"

"Pues ya esta"

"Pues adiós" dijo Ginny mientras cogía su mochila y echaba a andar con la cabeza muy alta.

Draco cogió su mochila dispuesto a irse, pero Blaise lo paró.

"Draco" dijo para parar el chico. El rubio se limitó a mirarle como esperando que continuara "No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Draco chasqueando la lengua. "Mira, estoy harto de todo el jueguecito este que os traéis entre manos. Sé que algo no va bien, y sé que tú lo sabes. Me duele mucho que siendo mi mejor amigo no me hayas contado nada y qu-..."

"¿Desde cuando te duelen a ti las cosas Draco?" Dijo Blaise, dejando de comer. Ahora, la mesa de Slytherin estaba atentos a ellos.

"¿Cómo que desde cuando me duelen?"

"Pues eso"

"¡Soy persona!"

"Nunca has sentido nada"

El rubio soltó la mochila y cogió del cuello a Blaise.

"Mira imbecil... estoy mas que harto. Hoy me enterare de lo que pasa y que sepas, que tu y yo no somos amigos" dijo mientras lo soltaba.

Blaise le sonrió vacilándole.

"¿Cuándo lo hemos sido Draco?"

El rubio lo miró, con una mezcla de furia, odio y a la vez dolido, mientras se iba del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ginny llegó al "castigo" mas tarde que Pansy. Se había entretenido mirando a Draco mientras el chico leía un libro.

**---Flash Back----**

Después de comer, Ginny fue a la sala común en vez de ir a clase. La pequeña conversación que acabó un poco mal le había quitado las ganas de permanecer sentada en un aula, por lo que decidió permanecer sentada en un sofá ante una chimenea (N.A.: lo siento por esa frase tan chorra xD).

Llegó a la sala, y tirando la mochila al suelo, se sentó en un sofá.

Estaba entrando en un estado de sopor cuando sintió que la puerta de la sala común se abría. Decidió pasar, y hacerse la dormida, ya que no sería nadie con importancia.

Cerró los ojos y notó como alguien andaba hacia ella y se sentaba en el sofá del al lado, haciendo un ruido normal y suspirando mientras escuchaba las hojas de un libro pasar.

Entonces, un fuerte olor le inundó la nariz y abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

Era Draco y la miraba de vuelta.

Desvió la mirada hacia el libro y comenzó a leer.

Ginny se incorporó, girando la cabeza hacia él, y le comenzó a observar.

El pelo rubio le caía en la cara como tiras de champagne (N.A.: buaaaa esto suena modernista... NO! TUTO NO! dejarme sola xD) y los ojos grises, que hoy tenían un brillo especial plateado cuando la miraba, giraban de un lado a otro persiguiendo letras y palabras. Las gafas que se ponía para leer descansaban ligeramente en el tabique de la nariz, dándole un aspecto irresistible (N.A.: Cori, Ale, recordad a Sebastian autora coge un cubo y se lo pone debajo de la boca para recoger sus babas).

Tenía los labios entreabiertos, dejando un hueco para que el aire pasase al respirar.

Cuando había mirado el reloj, se había dado cuenta de que había estado observando al chico durante mas de dos horas, y el ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada en toda la hora. Era algo que la irritaba y que a la vez que le gustaba, por lo que no se molestó mucho.

Se levantó rápidamente, pues ya tendría que estar en el cuarto de los requerimientos y cogiendo su mochila se inclinó al lado de la cara de Draco. El rubio no desvió la mirada y siguió leyendo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido le habló.

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan entretenido mirar a alguien leer" le susurró.

Se separó de el y echó a andar hacia la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz de Draco.

"Pansy" dijo el chico firmemente y cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta, este tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Ginny levantó una ceja en señal de respuesta y el chico la llamó con una mano.

La pelirroja andó lentamente hacia él y se quedó de pie al lado del sillón.

Draco la agarró de las caderas y la sentó sobre él, mientras le cogía la barbilla y la besaba.

Ginny se quedó ahí pasmada. La "indiferencia", si se podía llamar así, que había estado recibiendo por su parte desde hacía mas de dos horas, ahora se esfumaba. Entregaba tanto en el beso que Ginny se olvido completamente de que tenía que ir al castigo y mientras soltaba la mochila, se apoyó mas en el chico.

Draco tiró el libro al suelo y se quitó las gafas.

Estaban en plena faena cuando escucharon un 'ejem, ejem' detrás suya y ambos se dieron la vuelta. Blaise estaba ahí de pie mirándolos a los dos con una pequeña sonrisilla.

Draco resopló y giró la cara, pero Ginny siguió mirándolo.

"Pansy, me parece que vas a llegar tarde al castigo" dijo Blaise mirando el reloj.

Ginny miró su reloj, y efectivamente, tendría que haber estado ya allí. Se levantó rápidamente de Draco y cogió su mochila.

"Ah, es verdad" dijo el rubio "¿Cuántos días te quedan?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros "Creo que tres o cuatro, no se" dijo, y dándole un pequeño beso a Draco en la mejilla y dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Blaise, salió por la estatua, dirigida a su cita con Pansy.

**---FIN FLASHBACK ---**

La pelirroja llegó con la lengua fuera, literalmente. Pasó por delante de la pared, deseando una habitación donde estuviera Pansy y a la tercera vez, una puerta apareció.

Entró dentro, y se miró a ella misma sentada en el sofá.

"Creo que tenemos algo pendiente" dijo sonriendo y señalando la caldera.

Ginny sonrió y cerró la puerta.

"Manos a la obra, pues"


	15. ¿Que pasa?

DIOS! NO ME MATEIS! Lo siento jejejee por el retraso... en serio, pero esque este capitulo me ha costado la misma vida, para salir la porqueria que ha salido. Bueno, pero no vayais a pensar que lo iba a dejar sin continuar :P:P con lo bien que va... semanas... pero lo acabe! Ademas, he tenido exámenes, vacaciones (eso conlleva salir todos los dias...), se me rompio mi ordenata de uevo (JEJE ... me rio por no llorar) y bastantes cosas mas (como falta de inspiración) que han imposibilitado que siguiera escribiendo el fic :P:P Bueno, espero que os guste el mierda capitulo, porque la verdad esque no vale mucho, pero vamos... y dejarme reviews por fissssssssss :D:D:D:D un beso a tos! Y gracias por seguir ahí aguantando mis tardanzas :P

**15.-¿Que pasa?**

Los cuatro días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Ginny esperaba. El tiempo para estar con el rubio se agotaba, y una tremenda tristeza se apoderaba de su ser. La conversación pendiente para explicarle el 'problema', había quedado suspendida, Ginny alegando que era una tontería y que ya se lo contaría. Por supuesto, el rubio se había cabreado mucho, y Ginny tuvo que recurrir a todas sus 'armas de mujer' para calmarlo.

Se encontraba sentada en la sala común, sabiendo que dentro de un par de horas, volvería a su cuerpo. Estaba cansada, de tantas mentiras, tanta falsedad, pero le daba tanta pena abandonar el cuerpo que había sido, durante poco mas de una semana, suyo.

Y parecía mentira, que se pudiera enamorar en tan poco tiempo del chico que había odiado durante muchos años.

Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, ya que la sala común estaba bastante concurrida, y acto seguido suspiró hondo.

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo Draco, levantando su mirada del libro que leía. Se quitó las gafas un momento y se frotó los ojos "Has estado muy rara estos días"

Ginny tragó saliva.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

"No, simplemente me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza"

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Sé que lo que no me quieres contar, no es una tontería... En fin¿qué se le va a hacer?" Dijo el chico, mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas y desviaba la mirada hacia las páginas del libro.

"Lo siento"

"Deja de decir lo siento. Es ridículo. Si tanto lo sientes deberías de contarlo y así acabaríamos antes"

"No podrías entenderlo"

"Me subestimas"

"No. No es que no lo entenderías, sino que me odiarías..."

"No creo que pueda ser tan malo"

Ginny se encogió de hombros y quitó las piernas de encima del chico. Cambió de postura, y se recostó en el pecho del chico, mirando el libro también.

"¿Me quieres?" Preguntó la chica, mientras seguía mirando el libro.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el chico.

"·¿No me quieres?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Dijo él, indignado. "Sabes que me cuesta decirlo..."

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

"Voy a tomar un poco el aire. Estaré en el lago"

"¿Desde cuando te gusta el lago?"

"Desde siempre" dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros, como si Draco hubiera hecho la pregunta más absurda del mundo. El rubio frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros también.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el libro.

Ginny sonrió ladeando la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás de una forma muy curiosa y sobre todo, muy suya.

Draco levantó inmediatamente la mirada.

"Ese gesto..."

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ginny, poniéndose muy recta al instante "Me ha dado por hacerlo"

Draco volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y después se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Pasó por detrás de el y le tocó la cabeza, despeinándolo en el acto, cosa que el rubio odiaba.

"La próxima vez que me hagas eso te vo-..." su tono se iba haciendo menor a medida que Ginny se alejaba de el, y la pelirroja pensó que tendría muy pocas ocasiones para volver a hacérselo.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera aprovechado el tiempo al máximo, pero ella no, ella no quería hacerlo más difícil, más difícil de lo que ya sería.

Salió a los jardines y enfrente vio el lago. Andó con calma hacia allí y se sentó observándolo. El aire hacía surgir pequeñas olas que llegaban suavemente a la orilla y de vez en cuando la pata del calamar gigante sobresalía en la superficie.

Ginny se tumbó en la hierba mientras el aire la acariciaba con suavidad, mientras el murmullo del agua se transformaba en una nana, pensando en el rubio, en la plata que inundaba sus ojos, que la hipnotizaban, que...

* * *

Pansy estaba radiante. Los cuatro días, a pesar de haber pasado lentos, habían sido de lo mejor. Cada día, sentía que le quedaba menos para regresar a su cuerpo, y al estar tan contenta, disfrutaba al máximo de la vida de la pelirroja. A pesar de tener que aguantar al empalagoso de Harry, fingía muy bien el papel y sabía exactamente como huir de él y como tratarle para no hacerle enfadar.

El último día, se despertó con una sonrisa. En su mente no rondaba más que la imagen de Blaise y después de vestirse con prisa, bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Harry parecía estar contento también y Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de la "pelirroja".

"Hoy es el día ¿no?" Dijo la rubia sonriéndole a la chica y después desviando la mirada al moreno, a quien miró con un poco de tristeza.

Pansy sonrió, satisfecha, ajena a la tristeza de Luna, y después se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy súper feliz, apuesto a que Ginny debe de estar igual"

Las miradas de las dos chicas se desviaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en la que divisaron con rapidez a la rubia y se quedaron contemplándola.

El plato de Ginny tenía algo de comida, la cual la pelirroja revolvía sin muchas ganas de comer, y estaba demacrada, mirando a un punto fijo en la nada, y los ojos rojos, parece ser de llorar. Vieron como desviaba la mirada hacia Draco, quien hablaba animadamente con un chico de Slytherin, y su mirada no reflejo mas que tristeza.

Pansy volvió a mirar a Luna y se encogió de hombros.

"Hombre, pues muy feliz no parece..." dijo Luna mientras miraba a Ginny de nuevo.

"Bueno, será que esta nerviosa, por lo de Harry y demás..." dijo Pansy.

Luna miró de nuevo a su mejor amiga. Había algo en su mirada cuando desvió la vista hacia Draco tan diferente... tan diferente a como había mirado a Harry anteriormente.

Y mientras Pansy seguía hablando sobre lo contenta que estaba y lo bien que había salido todo, la cabeza de Luna se volvió a desviar hacia la de la pelirroja, la cual la miraba de vuelta, y una lagrima cayó por el rostro de Ginny.

No, definitivamente, Luna sabía que algo no iba bien.

* * *

Ginny se despertó con un sobresalto. Miró el reloj y supo a que se debía. Era la hora. Se acabó la farsa y ya al menos no tendría que mentir nunca más. Quizás se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber dicho la verdad... Siempre dicen aquello de arrepiéntete de las locuras que no cometas, no de las que cometas.

Quizás debería de haber hecho caso a aquello.

De todas maneras ya no tenía nada que hacer. Se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco la túnica y se puso la capucha. No le apetecía que nadie la viese, ya que tenía muy mala cara, y el pelo revuelto y echó a andar hacia el colegio.

Entró por la puerta y vio al rubio. Venía andando con prisa hacia fuera y pasó por su lado tan solo dirigiéndole una mirada.

Iría a buscarla al lago, dándose cuenta de que ya allí ya no estaba, y a pesar, aunque el no lo pudiera saber a ciencia cierta, sabría que no volvería más. Que esa "pansy" de la que el se había enamorado, no volvería más a el... Eran tan triste. Ginny podría haber parado a Draco, podría haberle dado el último beso... ¿Habría dolido más así?

Siguió andando hacía delante, inspirando con rapidez el aire que se había impregnado de la fragancia del chico y cuando escuchó que el chico había salido del edificio, echó a correr, mientras no podía retener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

* * *

Pansy daba pequeñas pataditas nerviosamente en el suelo, esperando a la pelirroja, hasta que entró.

Vio su imagen reflejada y la chica cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se quitó la capucha, y Pansy notó que no tenía muy buena cara.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó Pansy antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza "Acabemos con esto cuanto antes"

Pansy asintió y fue a por el caldero.

La superficie rebosaba levemente y soltaba un extraño olor.

Ginny sacó los dos vasos que había traído y se los paso a Pansy, ésta llenándolos hasta arriba.

Cada chica se arrancó un pelo, echándolo en el vaso contrario y cada una cogió su parte de poción.

"A la de tres" dijo Pansy, mientras Ginny asentía "Una, dos, y tres"

Ambas chicas bebieron el contenido de sus vasos con rapidez y prisa, deseando que aquel infierno de una semana pasara cuanto antes, y los vasos cayeron al suelo a la vez, habiendo comenzado la transformación.

Ginny notó como el pelo le crecía en unos segundos, como sus brazos y piernas se alargaban y notó todo su cuerpo encogerse un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo pareció calmarse y Ginny abrió los ojos. Pansy la miraba de vuelta, en su cuerpo. La pelirroja, subió las manos y se tocó los pechos.

"Si, soy yo" dijo mientras ambas chicas reían.

"Gracias a Dios" respondió Pansy corriendo a un espejo y mirándose.

La rubia podría haber llorado en ese momento de felicidad cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo. Su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, su... todo. Era genial verse de nuevo a sí misma, en su propio cuerpo.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Pansy volviera a ella. Estaba más triste de lo que pensaba. Había pensado, que quizás, cuando recuperara su cuerpo toda esa tontería de Draco se le pasaría, estaría feliz con Harry, con Luna, con sus amigos, pero de una manera extraña, como si hubiera estado viviendo con el toda la vida, necesitaba a Draco, lo echaba de menos con toda su alma, y un tremendo nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Pansy llegó corriendo, y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Estas... bien?" Le preguntó la rubia, dándose cuenta del estado de Ginny.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros "Claro" respondió indiferentemente.

"Ehh... Ginny, quería que supieras, que... eres mi amiga, en serio, aunque tengamos que esconderlo, bueno me da igual que la gente lo sepa, quiero decir, que no me avergüenzo de tenerte como amiga, es más, eres genial... la única amiga que he tenido" digo sonrojándose un poco y Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era lo más cercano que la unía a Draco en estos momentos.

"Por supuesto, podrás contar conmigo siempre"

"Gracias" dijo Pansy mientras se separaba de ella y se levantaba. "Ya hablaremos"

Ginny asintió.

La rubia andó hacia la puerta y la abrió, saliendo por ella. Cuando Ginny pensó que estaba sola, la cabeza de Pansy se asomó por el hueco que aun quedaba abierto y le sonrió.

"Que sepas que Harry esta loquito por tus huesos" dijo Pansy soltando una risotada y cerrando la puerta.

Ginny miró al hueco donde había estado la cabeza de Pansy hasta hacía un momento y de un momento a otro, se echó en el sofá, llorando como una niña pequeña cuando le quitan un caramelo... SU caramelo...

* * *

Quizás era el color del cielo, o el olor de la piel de los sofás, o poder andar como ella lo hacía o quizás era simplemente que estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero para Pansy, ese era el día más feliz de su vida hasta el momento.

Andó paseando entre los sofás de la sala común de las serpientes y vio a gente de Slytherin, pero no precisamente a quien ella buscaba.

Corrió al pasillo de las habitaciones y buscó la de Blaise. Suspiró hondo y entró, encontrando al chico cambiándose.

"¡Ginny!" dijo el chico, mientras sonreía "Pensaba que estabas coladita por Draco y no por mí..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Pansy.

"Bah, era broma, no te lo vayas a tomar tan en ser-..."

Pero la chica lo cortó dándole un beso.

"¿Pansy?" Dijo el chico separándose de ella.

La rubia rió "¡SI¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Dijo ella sonriendo.

El chico la abrazó y se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente se nota"

"Hmm..." dijo Pansy mientras se separaba de el y se alejaba para verlo. "Te he echado de menos..." dijo con un tono meloso.

"¿Ah si?" Dijo el chico corriendo de nuevo hacia ella y la besó.

La rubia le pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se juntó mas a el.

Empezaron a andar pegados hacia la cama, mientras el chico no le quitaba las manos de la cintura ni ella de la nuca.

Cuando estaban llegando, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y ambos se separaron completamente.

Draco, más pálido que nunca, y con los ojos desorbitados los miraba con perplejidad.

"¿Qué coño esta pasando aquí?" Dijo el chico, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se disponía a enterarse de todo, y esta vez, si que lo iba a hacer.


	16. Asuntos pendientes

BUENO BUENO BUENO! Lo sientooo muchísimo por la espera pero miradd que largo y sobre todo... me ha costado la misma vida acabarlo xDDDDDD jajaja en serioooo escribí el final unas 3 veces y no me gustaba ninguna ! Y me cabreaba y cerraba el documento y asi continuamente xDDDD Bueno, una cosita... que eso es el final... pero publicare algo mas en un tiempecillo explicando muchas cosas y para que sepais como queda todo al final...

**OTRA COSA:** Quería agradecerle a Andrea que me haya ayudado para acabar este capitulo, y bueno, el fic en general porque esque sin ella no se me habría ocurrido! Bueno y muchas graciass por leer una y otra vez los capítulos y por decirme sigue escribiendo y mass xDDD En general, que muchísimas gracias por soportarme y que este capitulo y el final del fic va dedicado en especial a ti :D

**UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN:** El veritaserum , en mi fic, a parte de obligarte a decir la verdad, te impulsa a hacer cosas que sientes, aunque no esteis muy seguros...bueno, ya me entendereis xD

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido este fic, los que me habeis dejado reviews y los que no, a todos los que lo habeis ledio, porque en serio, aporta un apoyo enorme que dan ganas de escribir... Un beso a todos, y muchísimas gracias de nuevo!

**16.-Asuntos pendientes**

Ginny lloró y lloró en aquella sala transformada a su antojo. Ahora, el cuarto de los requerimientos, estaba llena de paquetes de pañuelos (que deseó para sonarse los mocos), almohadas blanditas, mantitas, y sobre todo, cuadros y fotos de Draco.

Estaba tirada en aquel sofá mullido, tapada hasta la frente con una de esas mantas calientitas, abrazada a una almohada blandita, y la otra mano aguantaba un pañuelo. Se destapó un poco, lo necesario para que su vista alcanzase a ver de nuevo otra foto de Draco y comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

Soltó un berrido tremendo y se incorporó, quedándose sentada.

En este momento, sabía que ofrecía una imagen ridícula, infantil, estúpida y patética. Pero le daba igual. Estaba tan arrepentida, decepcionada, y sobretodo, enamorada que ya le daba completamente igual lo que la gente pensara, o dejase de pensar de ella.

Se sonó los mocos haciendo un ruido tremendo y después respiró hondo.

"Vamos Ginny, tranquilízate. No quieres verle" se dijo a sí misma, y a continuación, todas las fotos del rubio desaparecieron. Sonrió un poco y se levantó. Se puso los zapatos, se arregló un poco el pelo y secándose las lágrimas salió por la puerta.

* * *

"¿Qué coño esta pasando aquí?" Dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y observando a Pansy y Blaise juntos.

El moreno y la rubia lo miraban de vuelta, ambos perplejos, y la mente de Pansy maquinaba mil y una excusas y respuestas para aquella pregunta. Sabría que no sería fácil calmarlo con ninguna, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Draco, tenemos que acabar con esto ahora mismo. Estoy enamorada de Blaise"

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a reírse.

"No, no... Pansy, sabes que no me gustan las bromas, y menos éstas tan pesadas..."

"No Draco, esto es verdad"

"¿Blaise?" Dijo el rubio, buscando alguna risa o alguna mirada que le demostrara que todo aquello era mentira. Pero Blaise se limitó a mirarlo.

"No... esto no es verdad... ¿y porque me has mentido¿POR QUÉ¡YO TE QUIERO¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL...¡NO me lo creo!... Estas mintiéndome... solo quieres hacerme daño..."

"Draco" lo interrumpió Pansy "No te quiero, es más, nunca lo he hecho" replicó la rubia. Lo dijo tan cruelmente, tan fríamente, que Draco pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, como si la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

Y en ese momento, lo comprendió. Ella había desaparecido. Lo había dejado solo. Le había hecho vivir un pequeño sueño, y había acabado de la misma manera con la que había empezado: Pansy. Se había enamorado de un fantasma, algo irreal, o quizás real, pero aun no lo sabía. Ella no era Pansy, pero la de ahora sí. La mirada cálida que había estado recibiendo los últimos días se había evaporado, dejándolo sin protección, sin calma... y esos gestos, esa sonrisa, esa manera de hablar... ya no estaba ahí y nunca mas estaría.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?" Gritó el chico, acercándose a Pansy y cogiéndola por el brazo.

Blaise intentó separarlo, pero Pansy negó con la cabeza y miró a Draco impasible, aunque un poco asustada. La mirada del chico la turbaba, una mirada asustada, furiosa, pero sobre todo enamorada.

"¿La quieres?" Soltó Pansy, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Draco la soltó y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Draco, calmándose un poco, dándose cuenta de que no se estaba volviendo loco.

"¿La quieres?"

Tragó saliva. Le daba pánico admitirlo... Enamorarse de alguien que no sabía ni quien era.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó el rubio de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Pansy furioso. "¡Joder Pansy¡Dímelo!"

Sabía que no lo haría.

La rubia negó con la cabeza "No puedo... LO siento"

Draco suspiró, y pensó mucho antes de hablar.

"Te odio" dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Ginny se quedó parada en medio del pasillo.

¿Adónde iba¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué le diría a Harry¿Y Luna¿Y Ron¿Habrían notado algo?

Quizás estaba más sola de lo que pensaba... Quizás nadie la conocía verdaderamente, quizás solo Draco, y ni él. La verdad es que con Draco no había mantenido nunca una conversación profunda... ¿Por qué se habían enamorado pues?

No lo sabía, ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero en esa guerra de miradas, había algo, algo que había hecho que Ginny tuviera otra concepción totalmente diferente de él. Le daba pena no poder descubrir la excelente persona que cubría ese cuerpo tan perfecto, le daba pena no saber más de el, pero sabía, que pasara lo que pasase... nunca mas pensaría mal de él.

Echó a andar por un pasillo, dejando que sus pies la guiaran. Iba mirando al suelo, mirando cada losa de mármol. Mármol blanco. Le recordaba a Draco en cierto modo. Frío, duro, pálido, pero bonito, elegante, suave a la vez. Antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a frot-...

**¡PLAS!**

Se había chocado con algo o alguien y ahora su cabeza daba vueltas. Dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió los ojos llenos de lagrima, enfocando la persona que tenía delante suyo.

Draco la miraba enfadado, con los ojos rabiosos, tristes, los puños cerrados, y unos pequeños circulitos rojos encendidos en las mejillas.

"Jod-..."

"Lo siento Draco" murmuró Ginny sin dejar al chico hablar.

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Draco?

Ginny iba a decir Malfoy, pero decidió dejarlo pasar como si el chico lo hubiera imaginado.

La miró de manera muy rara, y se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose con ahínco.

"Ten mas cuidado, Weasley" dijo el rubio, cortando el silencio al fin y echó a andar.

Ginny andó hacia atrás, apoyándose a la pared, y se dejó arrastrar por ella, mientras esta vez, no hizo esfuerzo para parar de llorar.

* * *

Draco llevaba por lo menos media hora tumbado en aquella posición.

En su cuarto, con las cortinas cerradas, la puerta cerrada, sin que la luz entrara en ningún sitio.

Ofrecía una imagen bastante patética, con la camisa por fuera del pantalón, los pantalones arrugados, el pelo revuelto, y los ojos rojos. De llorar.

SI. Draco Malfoy había llorado. Por segunda vez, por ella. Pero entre las razones por las que lloraba, quizás la principal no era por amor. La principal era ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Impotencia ante aquella situación tan ridícula. Porque lo era... ¡Enamorarse de alguien en el cuerpo de otra persona¡Por Dios!

Suspiró.

Se dio la vuelta, quedándose bocabajo, y a pesar de los continuos porrazos que alguien emitía sobre su puerta, posiblemente Pansy o Blaise, se quedó dormido, pensando en ella. Pero no en ella en el cuerpo de Pansy, sino en ella cuando lo besaba, cuando lo tocaba, cuando él tenía los ojos cerrados, y entonces, verdaderamente la sentía.

* * *

Ginny llegó como un huracán a la sala común, revoloteándolo todo a su paso. El cuadro de la Señora Gorda la dejó paso sin siquiera decirle nada sobre su mala cara, y una vez dentro, alguien se le tiró encima, dándole un beso.

Ginny abrió los ojos, viendo la cara del pelinegro delante suya, y poniéndole las manos en el pecho, lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¿Ginny?" Dijo Harry mirándola extrañamente. "Te he echado de menos... ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?"

"Ehh..."

"¿Qué te pasa? Te veo un poco roja... ¿Tienes calor?"

"¿CALOR¿ROJA¡HARRY¡ESTO SE LLAMA LLORAR!" Gritó Ginny, no pudiendo creer lo que oía. Estaba más que claro que había llorado, y el chico simplemente le preguntaba si tenía calor.

"¿Llorado¿Por qué?"

Ginny resopló. "Ni lo sabes, ni te lo imaginas, ni lo sabrás, la principal razón es porque no lo comprenderías..." dijo la pelirroja mientras echaba a andar hacia su dormitorio.

Harry la agarró del brazo e impidió que huyera

"¿Qué?" Dijo el pelinegro. A estas alturas, los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común los miraban entre divertidos, atentos y curiosos.

Ginny intentó soltarse, pero el chico la agarraba con fuerza.

"Harry, no te quiero. Tenemos que cortar"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que has oído"

"No, no... ¿por qué?"

"¿Cómo que por que¡Porque te quiero!"

"¡Ginny! Si estábamos bien... no puedes dejar de quererme de un día a otro"

"Harry, no te he dejado de querer, es que me he dado cuenta de que nunca te he querido" dijo casi en un susurro. "Nunca supe lo que era enamorarse hasta que lo hice, y no de ti, Harry. Lo siento muchísimo por lo que te he hecho pasar, y se que me estoy portando mal, y no es justo, y miles de cosas más. Pero no te voy a engañar"

El moreno le soltó el brazo abatido y la miró disgustado.

"Tu empezaste todo esto"

"Eso no cambia las cosas"

"¡Tu me hiciste enamorarme de ti!"

"Sabes que no es verdad. Me siento lo suficientemente culpable por lo que siento como para que tu sigas echándome cosas en cara que no tienen ni son ni ton"

El chico la miró y Ginny pudo distinguir un reflejo de enfado y odio.

"Lo siento" dijo Ginny, que olvidando que tenia pensado ir a su cuarto, salió por el retrato de la sala común, a algún sitio donde nadie la molestara.

* * *

El rubio no dejaba de pensar en ella. Esa "ella" que no conocía ni el nombre, ni como era físicamente... Y quizás no conociera como era realmente.

Quizás no fuera una persona...

Mientras poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de verdaderamente saber quien era ella, su mente empezó a recordarla de nuevo la última vez que la había visto.

No había parado de mirarle en todo el rato, y luego, de un momento a otro, se había puesto en pie, había hecho ese gesto tan raro, y había sentenciado que su lugar favorito era el lago.

¡Claro¡El lago!

¿Cómo no había ido antes a buscarla ahí?

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos salió corriendo de la sala común.

Mientras corría por los pasillos un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo y esperanza le inundó el pecho.

Al fin salió por las puertas y corrió hacia el lago, divisando a alguien allí.

El corazón se le paró un instante y siguió corriendo para distinguir con claridad.

Rojo. Veía rojo... pelo rojo... Pálida, delgada, cubierta de pecas... esa mirada triste con la que se había encontrado hacía un par de horas...

¡Weasley!

¡No! Esa no podía ser ella...

Era el lago, un sitio al que iba mucha gente... No era necesario que la pelirroja fuera ella.

Se quedó ahí quieto observándola, porque aunque se negaba a creer que era ella la chica de la que se había enamorado, una pequeña parte de su cabeza le decía que todo podía ser.

Una ráfaga de viento revoloteó el pelo de Ginny, y la pelirroja se lo colocó bien, haciendo ese gesto que Draco tanto recordaba.

Era ella. Ella... Ginny Weasley.

¿Pero como era posible?

Entonces, la mirada de la chica se clavó en el y esa sensación que últimamente había experimentado tan a menudo, de calidez, volvió a el.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró asustado.

No, no podía ser ella.

No podía ser.

Se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo, con una idea fija: tenía que sacárselo a Pansy, y si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

* * *

Draco daba vueltas por su habitación como ausente. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto perdido y mientras andaba hacia delante y hacia atrás su mente rondaba una y otra vez el mismo tema.

Tenía que saberlo. Saber si era la Weasley esa chica de la que no podía dejar de pensar... Y Pansy no soltaba palabra... voluntariamente.

Quizás, obligada si lo hiciera.

¿Pero como obligarla?

Mientras no paraba de maquinar, el rubio se sentó en el pequeño banco que había a los pies de su cama, dispuesto a saber de una vez por todas quien se escondía detrás de la falsa Pansy.

* * *

¡VERITASERUM!

¡Claro¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Mientras una sonrisita de triunfo aparecía en su rostro, Draco se dirigió a su armario corriendo.

Su afición a las pociones había hecho que el chico dispusiera de un pequeño repertorio con las pociones más extrañas y también las más comunes.

Abrió las puertas del mueble y revolviendo los pequeños tarritos con rapidez, sus dedos llegaron a un pequeño frasco, con un liquido transparente parecido al agua en su interior y con una pequeña etiqueta en la que ponía escrito con su letra elegante y estirada : veritaserum.

Cogió el tarro y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Andó con rapidez por el pasillo, yendo directamente al cuarto de la rubia y cuando entró, tuvo suerte de ver que el moreno no estaba con ella.

La chica, que estaba de pie delante de su armario, a medio vestir, lo miró y levantó las cejas.

"Draco, fuera"

"No Pansy. Me vas a decir quien es"

Pansy lo miró, dejando sus pensamientos sobre que ropa ponerse a un lado, y levantó los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, Draco. Olvídala¿de acuerdo? Créeme... no puede ser..."

Las sospechas de que era Ginny, aumentaban, y una pequeña parte de su cuerpo seguía negándolo.

"Me da igual. Solo quiero ver si puede ser..."

"¿De verdad la quieres tanto?"

"Pansy, si no me lo dices por las buenas, lo harás por las malas" dijo el rubio amenazándola "Y será mucho peor"

"Ohhh... Draco, sabes que no me asustas" dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

"Esta bien, veo que has decidido por las malas"

El rubio andó hacia ella y Pansy ni se movió, dispuesta a hacerse la dura.

Entonces de un momento a otro, Draco la cogió por la mandíbula, sujetándola fuertemente, y Pansy comenzó a reaccionar.

Mientras intentaba soltarse de el, Draco abría la botellita, pero el problema vino cuando se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una mano libre, y era la que estaba utilizando para sujetar el tarrito. Llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que quitar el taponcito con la boca con mucho cuidado.

Se llevó la botella a la boca, y atrapando el tapón de corcho con los dientes comenzó a jalar. Mientras, Pansy no hacía mas que moverse pegándole para separarse. El chico intentaba mantenerse lo mas separado posible de ella, para que la chica no tirara la botellita.

Entonces, Draco consiguió quitar totalmente el tapón, y lo escupió, alzando la botella un poco ante el, con tal mala suerte, que Pansy le dio un pequeño golpe, haciendo que se derramara un poco, y fuera directo a la boca de Draco. El chico hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: escupir. Escupía y escupía, intentando echar hasta la ultima gotita que quedara en su boca, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Mientras, tenía que aguantar la cara de Pansy, para evitar que saliera corriendo, la botellita en posición vertical, y seguir escupiendo.

Cuando supo que no había vuelta atrás, se enfadó aun más con Pansy por haber provocado que el también tomara la poción y se preparó para dársela a Pansy. Se acercó a ella, ganándose todo tipo de patadas y puñetazos, pero el no dejaba de apretar. Pansy soltó un pequeño grito, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero todo acabaría pronto.

Pansy comenzó a mover la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente el liquido que contenía la botella, y a Draco le costaba mucho acertar.

Por fin consiguió verter un poco en la boca de Pansy y echándole la cabeza hacia tras, impidió que escupiera la mayoría.

La soltó y Pansy se llevó las manos a las mejillas, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

Draco se quedó allí de pie, con el pelo revuelto, la ropa aún peor, y la botellita en posición horizontal en una mano, el líquido cayendo directamente al suelo de mármol blanco.

"No hacía falta que apretaras tanto" consiguió articular Pansy tras un breve silencio.

"SI no te hubieras movido tanto..."

"Tenía que evitarlo..."

"...y yo que conseguirlo"

Pansy se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Draco. Respiró hondo. Sabría la verdad, en unos momentos descubriría si la pelirroja era ella.

Pansy se tapó la boca, pero esa sensación de que tenías que decir la verdad, la inundaba, pero consiguió contestar con otra pregunta.

"¿Quién es quien?"

"La chica de la que estoy enamorado"

Mierda. El veritaserum también había hecho efecto en él.

Pansy seguía callada, mordiéndose los labios, mientras emitía unos extraños ruidos.

"Mas claro¿Quién es la que estaba en tu cuerpo?"

Pansy seguía mordiéndose el labio. NO podía fallarle a Ginny de nuevo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Por mucho que lo intentara, al final acabaría diciéndolo.

Notaba como el labio empezaba a abrirse bajo sus dientes, y saboreo un poco de sangre.

'No Pansy... aguanta...'

"¿QUIÉN?" Preguntó Draco de nuevo.

"¡Ginny¡Ginny¡Ginny Weasley! Pelirroja, pobre, hermana de Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de Harry Potter¡Ya esta!" Expulsó de una vez. Miró hacia abajo totalmente arrepentida, pero no había sido culpa suya.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Lo sabía... lo sabía..." susurró "¿Cómo... ¿Qué pasó...?" Murmuraba preguntas sin cesar mientras miles de imágenes rondaban su cabeza.

Y todo empezó a encajarle.

Hoy cuando se había chocado con ella, esa mirada, le sonaba tanto, le recordaba tanto... y lo había llamado Draco. Y tenía la pinta de haber llorado. Y después en el lago: su sitio favorito, esa mirada de nuevo... el gesto del pelo. Y entonces supo que era verdad.

Esa mirada...

"¡Sí Draco sí! Es ella... a pesar de que no quieras creerlo, a pesar de que creas que no esta a tu altura, es ella. Ginny Weasley"

Draco se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer por ella hasta el suelo.

"¿Pero que pasó...¿Porqué¿Dónde estabas tú?"

"Un fallo en la poción multijugos... Yo estaba en su cuerpo. Pensamos que sería mejor quedarnos así antes de que se enterara todo el colegio entero pero ya veo que las cosas no han acabado muy bien..."

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Pe-pe-pero..." el chico no conseguía articular palabra y no sabía como reaccionar. Miles de preguntabas se le amontonaban en la cabeza, y sentía unos enormes deseos (por culpa del veritaserum) de confesarle a la pelirroja sus sentimientos.

"¿LA quieres, Draco?" le preguntó Pansy, sabiendo que esta contestación sería la mas sincera en mucho tiempo.

Draco miró hacia al lado, y respondió un breve 'si', que sonó avergonzado. Era extraño admitir que la quería... El nunca había dicho nada parecido, y además...¡era una Weasley!

"¿Porqué?" Dijo Pansy levantándose de la cama "¿Porqué la quieres¿Qué tiene que yo no tengo, que nunca tuve¿Qué te ha dicho¿Qué te ha hecho¡Si no sabías quien era!" Empezó a decir la chica. Intentaba callarse, pero notaba como el pecho se le abría, y palabras, frases, sentimientos, pensamientos que había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de ya no sentir nada especial por Draco, todas esas preguntas le habían rondado la mente desde que se había enterado, y también, cuando estaba con él, de porqué no la quería.

Quizás, si las cosas con el rubio hubieran sido diferentes, ahora ella no estaría con Blaise, sino con él, y no se habría enamorado de Ginny.

Pero ya era tarde para pensar en los 'quizás', ella quería a Blaise.

Draco la miraba entre atemorizado y sorprendido, mientras veía como la chica andaba hacia él gritando todas esas cosas, y pregunta a pregunta, Draco sentía la necesidad de hablar, pero podía controlarse hasta que la chica acabara.

"¡Eh Draco¡Contéstame!"

"¡No sé porque la quiero¿Esta bien? Tiene algo, que tu no tienes, que nadie tiene. Quizás es porque me mira como nadie me ha mirado nunca; o porque a pesar de haber hablado poquísimo conmigo sabe perfectamente como soy; por esos gestos que hace; por como habla, como toca... Por todo. Por ser ella, a pesar de no saber quien era..." se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando el suelo, notando la respiración agitada de la rubia de pie ante él, y su mirada clavada en su pelo rubio. "¿Y tu quieres a Blaise¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos¿Cuánto tiempo engañándome¿Por qué¿Por qué no estabas con él, y ya esta?"

"¡Yo si quiero a Blaise! Y llevamos juntos antes incluso de que empezara a salir contigo. Vamos Draco, no seas cínico¡no me preguntes por qué! Tu me ignorabas, solo me querías para acostarte conmigo; no nos engañemos. No estaba con él, porque estaba encaprichada de ti, ciega por ti... Créeme que me arrepiento de haberte chupado tanto el culo"

Draco se levantó y la miró mientras la chica se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la cama de nuevo.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Adónde vas?" Se aligeró a preguntar Pansy antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta.

"A buscarla" respondió sinceramente.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, y aunque no lo estuviera, con esta maldita poción no me quedaría mas remedio"

Pansy soltó una pequeña risotada.

"Adiós"

"Suerte" le dijo la chica.

Draco se giró "Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa sincera y acto seguido salió por la puerta.

* * *

La noticia de la ruptura de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se había propagado como una enfermedad contagiosa, y a la hora del suceso, ya se barajaban rumores de todo tipo.

Estaban las feministas ante todo, que defendían a Ginny a capa y espada, acusando a Harry de no saber tratar bien a su chica, y de no estar atento a ella.

Estaban las enamoradas de Harry, que, por envidia a Ginny, la ponían a parir, y por supuesto, considerada como única causante de la tragedia.

Después estaban los tíos, que como no, tienen que defender a los de su mismo sexo, y por supuesto, argumentaban que las chicas eran "muy difíciles".

Se encontraba el grupo de los malpensados / as, que hablaban de que ambos se habían puesto los cuernos, y, para acabar, estaban los que se mantenían a un lado del asunto, diciendo que a ellos les importaba un bledo la vida de los demás.

Harry ya estaba harto de escuchar preguntas, ya que ni el mismo sabía lo que verdaderamente había pasado, y ahora lo único que necesitaba era alguien que simplemente escuchara como se sentía.

Ron, no le servía, pues era su hermano, y dijo que tenía que hablar con la pelirroja antes de enfadarse por nada, pero que lo pagaría muy caro si le había hecho daño a Ginny. Había estado hablando un rato también con Hermione, pero no le sirvió para mucho tampoco, ya que la morena no conocía muy a fondo a Ginny.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado en la sala común, ahora casi desierta, pues todo el mundo estaba cenando, su mente daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Necesitaba respuestas, y sabia que alguien se las podía dar: Luna.

Como telepáticamente, el retrato de la sala común dejó paso a una muchacha alta, delgada, y con el pelo rubio ondulado por la cintura. Sus ojos azules grandes lo miraban fijamente y mientras andaba hacia el Harry sintió una sensación de calidez recorrerle el cuerpo.

La chica se sentó a su lado y esperó en silenció.

Eso era algo que a Harry le gustaba de Luna. Ella no preguntaba nada, esperaba en silencio hasta que estuvieses preparado para hablarle y una vez que lo hacías, de una manera u otra, te acababa comprendiendo, y no te echaba nada en cara, y no se enfadaba... y... era genial.

"¿Tu sabes algo?" Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry clavando la mirada en la celeste de Luna.

La rubia asintió silenciosamente y Harry levantó las cejas.

"Sabes que eso te lo tiene que decir ella" dijo la chica tranquilamente.

"Pero... Luna... hazlo por mí..."

"No puedo Harry"

El chico resopló y miró de nuevo a la chimenea. "¿Lo hará?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Prometes contármelo si no lo hace... ?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Me quería Luna?"

"Has dicho bien, te quería"

"¿Y sabes porque ya no?"

"Eso sí que no"

El chico volvió a resoplar y la miró. "Todo me sale mal..."

"No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad. Te salen muchas cosas bien. Eres bueno al quidditch, tienes unos amigos maravillosos que te apoyan ante todo, no eres del todo malo en los estudios" soltó una risilla "Sabes que es verdad lo que digo"

"Pero nadie me quiere"

"¿Cómo que no? Si tienes un millón de fans, y todos tus amigos y-..."

"No me refiero a ese tipo de querer..."

"Ah... mmm..." Luna se mordió el labio "Quizás ahí también te equivocas..." murmuró, siendo apenas audible.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Harry, aunque le había parecido escuchar correctamente. "¿A que te refieres?"

"A que... bueno... Mmm... Joder, es difícil" resopló "Harry tu me gustas" dijo sin dudar.

El pelinegro se quedó atónito, mientras miraba a Luna sin cesar.

"Luna" dijo mientras la agarraba de la barbilla, haciéndole que le mirara. "No te avergüences... Eso... eso... es genial" dijo sonriendo.

"Pero tu... tu... Ginny..."

El chico se precipitó, y mientras la agarraba suavemente por detrás del cuello, la besó.

Luna no hizo el más mínimo intento de separarse, pues era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y disfrutó cada momento el beso hasta que terminó.

"Ya, ya sé que yo con Ginny... pero eso acabó. La sigo teniendo ahí¿pero quien mejor que tú para hacer que la olvide?"

Luna sonrió y mientras se abrazaba a Harry, sintió un sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad que nada nunca le había provocado.

* * *

Draco llegó al lago sin aliento y localizó a la chica inmediatamente. Estaba tirada en la hierba, y desde lejos, no podía apreciar muy bien si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos.

Empezaba a oscurecer, y tenía que acabar con esto antes de que el efecto del veritaserum acabara. No es que quisiera, pero sabría que sería lo mejor decirlo todo sin tapujos y a la primera.

Ando hacia allí a paso ligero, y se paró a unos metros de la pelirroja.

Ginny, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió rápidamente y se incorporó enseguida. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos y acto seguido se levantó.

"Malfoy..." dijo en un susurró. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Preguntó el chico. Ahora estaba seguro de que era ella. Esa mirada se lo decía todo. Lo miraba como aquella noche en la clase, de la manera que nadie nunca lo miraba, ni siquiera Pansy lo había mirado así. Con esas ganas de besarlo que eran imposibles de ocultar...

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Ginny, en el mismo tono de voz que el chico. Se comenzaba a poner nerviosa¿a qué venía esa pregunta que ya le había hecho una vez?

Draco andó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos y se paró a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

Ginny echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y mirando un poco hacia arriba para no estar tan cerca de el y lo miró cuestionándolo.

Cada segundo que pasaba se encontraba más nerviosa. Quizás por la proximidad del chico, quizás porque aun ni siquiera había dicho ni 'Weasley' ni 'pobretona' o por el simple hecho de que Pansy le podía haber dicho toda la verdad.

"Como si yo fuera especial"

Y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. El rubio le pasó las manos por la nuca y la observó mientras la mantenía cerca de el.

"Draco..." susurró Ginny y el rubio no esperó mas para besarle.

Mientras Ginny se abrazaba a el como si se fuera a morir, Draco sonrió sobre sus labios.

"Te quiero" le susurró el rubio mientras se separaba de ella.

"Y yo, y yo, y yo..." respondió Ginny, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del chico.

"Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que acl-..."

"Shhhh" dijo Ginny mientras se separaba de el, y lo cogía por la mano, y comenzando a andar "Lo estropearas todo"

Estuvieron un rato andando en silencio, internandose en el bosque, y de vez en cuando se miraban un tanto avergonzados.

Por fin Ginny paró en un pequeño prado verde, donde la hierba estaba cortita, y muy verde, como una alfombra.

Los árboles rodeaban el espacio circular dándole un aspecto casi mágico y Draco supuso que allí, de noche se podría ver el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó el rubio y Ginny se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

Ginny estaba encima de el y lo miró un segundo antes de quitarse la camiseta, y el chico la miró con los ojos un poco entornados, aunque cuando Ginny se echó hacia delante para besarlo, sonrió.

"Creo que antes de hablar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, tenemos algo pendiente..." susurró la pelirroja antes de besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
